


Stolas Dilemma

by aniwa_blue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Singing, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: La femme de Stolas décide de prendre les choses en main et de ramener son mari sur le droit chemin. Comment?Disons simplement que Stolas ne sera plus jamais le même et devra en venir à un choix : Vivre le pire des enfers ou dire adieu définitivement à son amant, Blitzo?
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

C’était une soirée mondaine. Lucifer recevait tous ses confrères et consœurs démoniaques dans son vaste manoir. Alors que Lilith jouait les parfaites maîtresses de maison et prenaient soit de chacun de ses invités, Lucifer parcourait l’endroit avant de surprendre Stella bouder dans le jardin. Le roi cligna des yeux, n’étant pas sûr de croire ce qu’il voyait.  
Elle et Stolas étaient des aristocrates reconnues et très fiers de leur image. Et son riche ami lui avait casser les oreilles combien sa femme était délectable et la plus charmante créature qui soit. Et papati, et papata.  
Aussi prit-il sur lui d’être courtois et d’aller lui prêter une oreille attentive. Non, ce n’était nullement pas curiosité maladive qu’il venait écouter ses déboires.  
-Chère Stella, le ciel est radieux, vous ne trouvez pas? demanda-t-il, la dame levant les yeux du banc de pierre où elle était assise, inspectant les astres.  
-Certes… Magnifique…, commenta-t-elle, mais sans l’humeur, le roi hochant la tête, joignant ses mains ensemble comme pour une prière.  
-Ahhh, je me rappelles encore comment toi et Stolas pouviez vous perdre ainsi des soirs durant à observer les étoiles et parler de l’avenir… En parlant de lui, où est ce gredin?  
L’air de la duchesse devint plus lourd, plissant les yeux avant de tourner le bec vers les portes vitrés menant à un salon privé du manoir. Stolas était vautré dans le divan de velours antique, prenant parfaitement ses aises. Le regard lumineux, il parlait avec entrain à son interlocuteur, Lucifer se demandant qui dont pouvait faire autant plaisir au prince Goétie.  
Il ramena son regard sur Stella, ayant finalement détourné les yeux, serrant ses poings délicats sur le banc de pierre. Frustrée. Humiliée.  
-… Ohhhhh, fit le roi, étant parfois naïf mais comprenant ce qui se passait.  
Stolas négligeait sa femme dans une soirée mondaine pour discuter avec un ou une autre…? Pas de doute, celui/ celle-ci devait être très, très important pour l’oiseau. Peut-être même trop important au goût de son épouse.  
-… Ma foi… Est-ce que cela dure depuis longtemps…? demanda le roi, Stella serrant son bec, répulsée.  
-Suffisemment longtemps pour que je sois la risée de l’enfer…!  
-Oh, non…! Ne dites pas cela, ma chère Stella…! Voyez, je n’avais pas la moindre idée que ce bon vieux Stolas…! Hum… Qu’il voyait quelqu’un…!  
-Voir?! C’est une maladie! Lucifer, votre majesté, si j’osais…! Si j’osais suivre ma première pensée, je demanderais le divorce…! gémit-elle, cachant ses yeux, avant de sangloter.  
Lucifer ravala sa salive.  
L’un des graves point faible de l’ange déchu : ne pas résister aux femmes qui pleurent et qui sont en souffrance. C’était mille fois pire si c’était sa fille, Charlotte. Aka Charlie depuis son changement d’orientation.  
-Awww, ma douce hirondelle…! gémit sa majesté, mettant un genou à terre, posant ses mains sur les siens, attirant son attention, mais continuant à renifler. Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas venu me parler plus tôt?! Je ne veux pas me mêler de la vie privée d’un ami… Mais je connais des gens qui connaissent des gens… Et il n’est pas bien compliqué de nuire, voir détruire une relation dans l’œuf…! Si vraiment cet individu nuit à votre bonheur et votre mariage, Stella, c’est fort simple…  
Lucifer exprima une sourire sadique, son aura changeant.  
-… il faut l’anéantir…!  
Le roi eut quand même une pensée pour son ami, se disant que ce n’était pas bien gentil pour le prince. … Mais ce dernier ne prenait aucun soit de sa très chère épouse. Il fallait le remettre à sa place.  
« Traite les femmes comme des reines, c’est ma devise! » songea-t-il, hochant la tête, avant de donner quelques noms d’individus, dont un qui ne s’entendait pas du tout avec Stolas.  
-Il est bon dans ce qu’il fait! Et perfectionniste, sans description! Il fait toujours ses jobs jusqu’au bout! Maiiiiis…! Il pourrait faire chier, je m’en excuse, notre cher Stolas.  
Stella parut réfléchir mais elle avait déjà décider.  
Valentino était l’homme qu’il lui fallait.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L’annulation

Deux semaines plus tard…  
À I.M.P., Blitzo finissait la comptabilité mais il se doutait qu’il allait fourguer la moitié de la job à Moxxie. Il soupira, regardant sa photo sur son bureau.   
« # 1 Bitch Boss »   
Il se rappelait que c’était Stolas qui l’avait pris, alors qu’il était de bon poil et, étonnement, aguicheur. Blitzo avait demandé une copie de la photo ensuite, trouvant que son amant avait réussi à capturer un éclat de lui qu’il ne savait même pas qu’il possédait.  
Cela lui rappelait que ce soir…  
Eurk. C’était ce soir qu’ils se remettaient ça.  
Il aurait voulu ignorer cette petite boule d’excitation qui venait serrer ses entrailles. Merde…! Il avait tellement aucune vie qu’il était content de coucher avec un prince de l’enfer?! Argh, il se détestait.  
Mais pas question de le montrer.  
Driiing!  
« Bon, Loona, do your job, répond et fais-nous une nouvelle vente...!»  
Driiing! Driiing! Driiing!  
« Ne me fait pas honte, Loona! Allez, décroche, dé-!»  
-Bonjours, ici I.M.P. entreprise… Si vous appelez pour une pizza, vous vous trompez « encore » de numéro…! commenta platement la louve, massant sa gomme avec bruit.  
Blitzo s’était lever et soupira avant d’entrebâiller la porte de son bureau, observant sa fille adoptive. Elle cligna des paupières avant de lever le combiné.  
-C’est pour Blitzy…! commenta-t-elle, son boss manqua tomber la tête la première à travers le cadre de porte, subjugué.  
« Merde! Pourquoi il m’appelle pas sur ma ligne privée?! On pourrait rater des contrats, à cause de ce sale pervers à plume et à-?! » songea-t-il, avant d’interrompre ses pensées quand il attrapa le combiné de la patte de sa réceptionniste, portant un large sourire.  
-Oui, je suis Blitz! Comment puis-je vous aider…?  
-Ohhh, Blitzy…!   
-Ah, Stola…! commenta le lutin, tentant de paraître agacé mais pas trop. Oui, je me rappelle, c’est ce soir…!  
-Non, non, non…! Je t’appelle pour t’informer que… j’ai un empêchement…!  
Blitzo cligna des yeux, avant de lever ses yeux sur Loona puis sur le couple de lutin derrière eux.  
Moxxie était en très de faire essayer à sa belle une nouvelle arme, sourcillant en voyant son regard nerveux.  
-… Empêchement? coassa Blitzo, ne sachant pas si c’était une bonne nouvelle ou une catastrophe.  
Il aurait du être content d’échapper à l’appétit féroce de son pourvoyeur, mais en même temps… Ça semblait impossible.   
-Oui, certes…! Tu m’excuseras, j’ai des problèmes plus urgents à gérer…!  
-D’aaaccord? commenta Blitzo, ses deux employés cessant de pratiquer, le dévisageant.  
Le boss finit par ravaler sa salive, se grattant la tête, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait.  
-… Stolas, tu es sûr que ça va…? finit-il par demander, Loona étant à présent sur son cell, ignorant avec panache la conversation de son père adoptif.  
-Oh, oui! Bien sûr!  
« Cette voix n’est pas sincère… Comme quand tu dis que tout roule avec sa femme…! » songea Blitzo, creusant plus loin.  
-C’est pas un problème trop grave, j’espère? Au pire… Même si j’ai un horaire chargé… On peut… remettre ça…!   
Il commençait à suer devant les regards curieux de ses employés, même Loona releva sa tête de son téléphone.  
-Ah ha ha! Tu es vraiment adorable, Blitz- mais non…! C’est bon, je gère! On se reparle plus tard. Bye-bye!  
Et sur ce, bang, il raccrocha.  
« … Wait… Il m’a pas noyer de fantaisies perverses? Rien de rien? Il a raccrocher avant moi?! » se dit Blitzo, se prenant la tête.  
-Boss? Ça va pas? commenta Moxxie, sourcillant.  
-C’était votre petit ami?! s’écria Millie, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Hein?! Non! On est pas…! Enfin, oui, c’était Stolas, mais on-! Et merde…! Il a des soucis, donc, on se verra pas avant un moment, si je comprends bien…!  
-Ben alors, la belle affaire…! railla Loona, se remettant sur son cell.  
Son père adoptif la dévisagea.  
-… hein? souffla-t-il.  
-T’arrêtes pas de chialer qu’il te tape sur le système, tu veux littéralement t’arracher les yeux des orbites quand il te parle…! grogna la louve, le grand lutin sourcilla.  
-Oui, bon, c’est pas faux… Mais pour qu’il annule l’une de notre rencontre… Ça ne doit pas bien aller…, commenta-t-il, croisant les bras.  
-Ohhhh! Le patron s’ennui de son petit ami…! commenta la jolie lutin, son mari rougissant.  
-Millie! C’est un type marié, merde! Le mieux est qu’il ne voit pas Blitz…!   
-Ah ha… Ouais… C’est sûrement pour le mieux…! commenta le boss, essayant d’en rire, les autres l’observant gagner son bureau.  
Une fois qu’il eut fermé la porte, Millie leva une main à son visage.  
-… Il est vraiment inquiet.  
-Oh oui…, commenta tout bas Loona, jouant sur son cell.  
-On va quand même pas aller lui remonter le moral pour pas aller découcher avec un homme marié, ma parole! railla Moxxie, indigné.  
Mais après quelques secondes d’être dévisager par les deux femmes, l’une soucieuse, l’autre calme mais de plus en plus insistance, le petit employé soupira.  
-D’accord… d’accord! J’vais lui parler! Mais juste du travail!   
Moxxie attendit quelques secondes avant de toquer à la porte.  
-… c’est ouvert…, railla Blitzo, Moxxie rentrant et observant son boss.  
Il avait coucher sa photo sur son bureau, regardant pour sa part au sol.  
-… Hé…! Boss…! Je me demandais si… si vous viendriez… je sais pas… Souper à la maison? Avec moi et Millie…?  
Pas de réponse.  
« Oh mince…! Il n’accepte pas une invitation proprement faites?! » pensa le lutin, se rapprochant avant de voir les comptes.  
-Hé! Patron, j’vous ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à ça! Si vous faites des erreurs, qui va réparer derrière vous?  
-Toi? commenta Blitzo, réussissant à afficher un petit sourire, Moxxie ricanant.  
-… Ouais, moi… Boss…! Je suis pas mal sûr que Stolas peut avoir un souci d’ordre personnel…! Mais sûrement rien de grave…! Il est riche, influent, et malgré sa situation familiale imparfaite, assez heureux, comme type…! Il y a aucune raison pour qu’il aille un souci qui ne puisse pas être soigné par ses nombreux privilèges…!  
-… Tu as sans doute raison…, soupira Blitzo, étirant son bras et souleva le cadre. … J’comprends juste pas qu’est-ce qui est plus important pour lui qu’une nuit de sexe avec moi…  
Moxxie devint vert, le trouvant si bête et narcissique.  
-… Boss…! On sait qu’il en tombe raide pour vous...! Pas besoin de vous en vantez! Sérieux, pourquoi vous le voyez encore?! On a le livre!  
-Oui! Certes…! Mais les affaires ne vont pas parfaitement bien…! Si j’veux donner une paye correct pour tout le monde, il faut bien que…! commença Blitzo avant de rougir, son employé le dévisageant, incrédule.  
-… Quoi? commenta-t-il tout bas, ignorant à date que leur boss se prostituait pour les payer.  
-Oublie ça toute suite! Ça ne concerne que moi et Stolas! Du vent, du vent! Et prends ses dossiers avec toi! Tu es le roi des comptes! Je compte… sur toi! rajouta Blitzo, lui faisant un clin d’œil en lui fourguant tout les documents sur son bureau, le poussant hors de son bureau.   
Il claqua la porte, le vent faisant tomber quelques feuilles de la pile, Millie approchant.  
-... Alors? demanda-t-elle à la pile de paperasse dissimulant la tête de son mari.  
-… Le boss… est à nouveau lui-même…  
-Cool. J’vais pouvoir aller en pause dîner…, railla Loona, Moxxie écartant sa tête des papiers.  
-HÉ! Il est que 10 heures du matin! Tu restes à ton poste!  
-T’es pas ma mère ni mon père!  
-BOSS! hurla Moxxie, Millie se prenant les joues.  
-LOONA! J’t’emmène au resto du coin ce midi! Garde-toi des réserves! ordonna Blitzo à travers sa porte de bureau, pouvant tout entendre les disputes de ses employés.  
-Oh… D’ac., commenta la jeune femme, se rassoyant.  
Moxxie soupira, se demandant comment la boîte roulerait sans lui.  
… et sans Blitzo.  
Il eut du mal à garder ça pour lui les prochains jours, se demandant ce qui se passerait si Stolas ne couchait plus avec le patron.  
Allaient-ils tous tomber en faillite?   
Et comment le boss pouvait accepter ce genre de procédé…? Coucher avec un type qui vous écoeurait autant…?!  
« C’est peut-être un saint, mais c’est aussi un casse-pied…! » songea Moxxie en grognant devant ses nouvelles idées de pubs, Millie l’applaudissant et Loona grognant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires! Je produirais pas si vite si j'avais pas déjà des comeback positif! :D


	3. Chapitre 2 : La fin de leur aventure

Et puis, Stola le rappela une semaine plus tard. Encore sur le numéro de l’office.  
-Stolas! Bon sang, tu connais mon numéro…!  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, Blitz…  
« Wait. Il m’appelle pas Blitzy? » réalisa le grand lutin, ayant des sueurs froides.  
-Je t’appelle pour simplement te rappeler les échéances de nos accords.  
-Hein? commenta Blitzo, sourcillant.  
Encore une fois, l’air frustré mais nerveux du boss attira l’attention de ses employés, le dévisageant.  
Dans le silence profond, tous entendirent la voix de Stolas affirmer :  
-Je veux le livre.  
Blitzo éloigna en douceur le combiné de son oreille, comme si Stolas pouvait le voir. Il couvrit l’interphone d’une main et postillonna :  
-PHO-TO-CO-PIE! Illico presto!  
Les lutins hésitèrent un bref deux secondes, mais devant le regard effrayé de leur boss, ils se mirent à courir, aller chercher le précieux ouvrage. Loona fit les poches de son père, retirant son portefeuille pour payer les copies.   
Blitzo tenta de dignement reprendre la conversation, espérant du même coup faire gagner du temps à ses employés.  
-Oh… Oh! Oui. Le livre. Pardonne-moi de l’avoir accaparer si longtemps. Mais… notre petit arrangement… Ça tombe à l’eau?  
-On pourrait dire cela.  
Le ton de Stola dévoila une certaine fatigue. Comme si la décision ne venait pas tant de lui.  
-Juste pour clarifier les choses… J’ai fait un truc de travers? À part la fois que j’ai manqué nous trahir à ta femme en te faisant gueuler aux petites heures du matin…  
-Ahhh…!  
« Ce gémissement, ça, c’est Stolas. » songea le boss, manquant sourire mais se reprenant et gardant une tête impassible.  
-Tu as toujours été un amant extatique, Blitzy…! Oh, si j’osais…! commença l’oiseau Goétie, avant de redevenir calme et maussade, le visage de son lutin s’assombrissant à l’autre bout du fils. Hélas, ce fut très amusant le temps que ça a durer. Mais un prince de l’enfer doit revoir ses responsabilités. Et je ne peux… au long terme… m’afficher… avec un… lutin.  
Son amant aurait pu mal le prendre mais Blitzo soupira. Semblant avoir appréhendé ce moment.  
-Tu veux éviter ce genre d’excuse bidon à la noix, espèce d’hibou érotomane? On sait que l’origine de tes petites bitchs t’indiffère comme la première pluie… Si tu parles comme ça parce que ta femme et ta fille écoutent, tu leurs diras ceci de ma part…!  
Blitzo inspira à fond avant de crier dans le téléphone :  
-STOLAS AIME LES HOMMES! Désolé pour tout les pussys qui sont abandonné dans cette maison, mais maintenant que c’est dit…!  
-Blitzy…! gémit Stolas.  
Le lutin aux longues cornes se taisant, sourcillant.   
« … Est-ce… Est-ce qu’il est sur le point de pleurer? » réalisa Blitzo, changeant d’oreille, attendant un moment avant de ricaner.  
-… Désolé… J’voulais pas faire une scène… Et si vraiment tu veux te remettre avec ton ennuyeuse de femme, j’suis bien le dernier qui pourrait t’en dissuader…! Love is love…! commenta-t-il, mais ne croyant pas en ses paroles.  
Peut-être que Stolas avait médité sur leur relation et réaliser que ça ne mènerait à rien de continuer avec lui. C’était sûrement ça.  
… Et maintenant, il le jetait aux orties.  
Nah, dans le dépotoir des lutins usagés, plutôt.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il excusait sa conduite!   
Stolas garda le silence, semblant souffrir, mais se râcla la gorge et somma Blitz de lui ramener le livre dans l’heure suivant.  
-Oh, le temps de le trouver… Tu sais…? On peut pas dire 3 heures?  
-Une…  
-Oh please, 2h30...!  
-Une heure..., répéta l’oiseau, son ton se raffermissant.  
-God, Stolas, allons...! 2 heures...!   
-50 minutes?  
-OH FUCKING BITCH! D’accord! 1 heure 30! s’écria Blitzo, ses employés se demandant si insulté le type allait l’aider à-  
-Oh ho ho ho! Je savais que tu pourrais réagir en adulte, Blitzy chéri…! Dans une heure trente…!  
Et il raccrocha, Blitzo tombant à genoux, suant.  
-… Wow... Quand même, pour un mec qui vient de se faire jeter, il assure…, confia Moxxie, disant rarement du bien de son boss.   
Mais Millie lui jetant un regard noir.  
-Moxxie! Tu ne penses pas qu’il est encore sensible, après ce que…?!  
-Nah… Finissez les photocopies, les gars…! commenta Blitzo, allant les rejoindre dans son bureau…  
…pour les voir prendre en photo les pages avec leurs cells.  
-… quoi?  
-Plus rapide…! confia Moxxie, Blitzo ayant un sourire extatique, remerciant le ciel d’avoir des employés si brillant…!  
… avant de réaliser que Loona avait toujours son porte-monnaie, comptant la liasse de billets à l’intérieur.  
-Oh là! Jeune fille! Rends-moi ça toute suite…! intima-t-il, ayant déjà beaucoup de merdre à régler dans un avenir proche.  
Il avait pas besoin d’en plus d’aller voir son futur ex sugar Daddy complètement fauché…!


	4. Chapitre 3 : La commande spéciale

Octavia hésita de longues minutes en bas de l’immeuble. Pour la troisième fois, elle vérifia l’adresse sur son cell.  
-… Bon… Allons-y…, gromma-t-elle pour elle-même, rentrant par la porte portant le symbole de « I.M.P. ».   
Blitzo était à son bureau, arrosant son cactus avec son café froid, mélancolique.  
Une semaine que Stolas l’avait jeté. Il avait accepté le livre avec le sourire, sans dévoiler une once de tristesse.  
Blitzo avait encore honte de lui avoir fait une scène.  
Lui révélant que dans cette relation malsaine, il avait parfois trouvé son bonheur. Et pas juste en argent.   
Lui rappelant la fois qu’ils avaient emmené sa fille à Loo loo land et qu’il avait mit feu à l’endroit. Ou la fois qu’ils cherchaient un cadeau pour sa femme et qu’ils avaient tellement rit en trouvant les pires horreurs de l’enfer. Ou encore la fois qu’il était enrhumé et que Stolas, pour l’égayer, lui avait envoyer des photos de lui avec plein de costume et des mimiques différentes.  
-C’était plaisant le temps que ça a durer, Stolas. Stupide sexy lubrique hibou… Mais c’est toi le boss…! Alors, a… ad-   
Sa gorge s’était serrée et il avait juste remué sa main avant de s’enfuir pour la dernière fois.  
Il avait alors couru aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, ignorant l’expression ravie de l’épouse de Stolas qui attendait de le voir partir dans le couloir, ou la tête inquiète de sa fille à côté de la fenêtre qu’il défonça.  
Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il était partit comme il avait toujours visiter ses lieux. En voleur, en malfrat.  
Alors qu’il avait toujours été là-bas forcé, attiré par l’appât du gain, par les nombreuses requêtes de Stolas, par sa voix mielleuse.   
Il s’était dit de ne plus entendre ce pervers l’appeler pour partager ses fantasmes débiles seraient le paradis.  
Hélas, même l’appel de ses clients manquait à meubler le silence. Blitzo se mit en boule sur son siège, se sentant une grosse merde, pas aimé, pas même assez bon pour être un jouet sexuel pour un prince hibou.  
Millie jeta pour la cinquième fois un coup d’œil dans le bureau du boss, Moxxie soupirant.  
-J’lui ai fait un gâteau aux fraises, comme tu me l’as demandé je ne sais pas combien de fois, Millie darling… Mais sérieux! S’il est pas capable de remonter la pente, c’est pas notre foutu problème…!  
-Mais Moxxie…!   
-C’est un prince, merde! Un lutin et un prince de l’enfer n’ont pas d’avenir ensemble! Le lutin qui est le pantin dans une telle relation est le souffre douleur au final! Tout le temps…! grommela-t-il, utilisant son gros bon sang.  
-… Bof. Perso, ça me dérange pas, avec qui Blitz couche, confia au bout de quelques secondes Loona. Tant qu’il ramène du blé et reste de bon poil. … Il m’a pas rien payer depuis une semaine.  
-Depuis que son petit ami l’a jeté…! glapit la petite lutine, son mari soupirant, finissant de décorer le petit gâteau.  
-Pour la centième fois… Ce n’est pas-!  
-Ohé? Y a quelqu’un? commenta une jeune femme, ayant poussé la porte.  
Les trois employés se dévisagèrent, reconnaissant la fille du prince, mais ignorant comment réagir.  
-… Vous… Vous venez pour parler au boss? demanda doucement Moxxie, sourcillant, Mollie prenant le gâteau et allant le mettre au frigo.  
-Oui. Il est occupé?  
-Pourquoi tu viens traîner ici, princesse? Tu penses pas que ton père a déjà assez fait de merde dans la vie de mon père…? commenta Loona, Millie semblant catastrophée et Moxxie se prit le front.  
Octavia cligna des yeux, ne reconnaissant pas la louve. Cette dernière leva ses yeux de son cell, pas hargneuse, mais quand même toujours froide. La jeune aristocrate rajusta les pans de son manteau gris, sourcillant.  
-J’viens pour demander une commande… J’ai besoin de vos services pour une mission spéciale. J’pensais que c’était l’endroit où venir.  
-Euh… Un assassinat? demanda Moxxie, mal à l’aise.  
Il pensait que la fille de Stolas était née en enfer…!  
-Plus rémunérant…! répliqua Octavia, parlant à la fois aux lutins et à la louve, posant sa main sur le bureau de réceptionniste de Loona. Alors, il est dispo ou non, Red Dick Head?  
-HÉ! s’écria l’intéressé, ouvrant sa porte, furieux. Que je vois personne dire ça de-! Oh.  
Il se radoucit en reconnaissant la fille unique de Stolas avant de sortir du cadre de porte et lui faire signe de rentrer.  
-J’vous en pris, « princesse »! Rentrez! Dites-moi tout vos projets…!  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Octavia se prendre un siège face à son bureau. Il finit par laisser la porte entrebâiller en entendant ses lutins grattés sur le panneau de bois, curieux.  
« On saura tous à quoi s’en tenir…! » songea-t-il, s’assoyant à sa place, affichant un sourire professionnel.  
-I.M.P peut vous fournir une multitude de service! Mais juste pour votre info : nous ne faisons pas la pelouse, ni la déco intérieur, ni des gâteaux de mariage. Par contre, nous avons des chanteurs et musiciens. Je suis un pro de l’origami de petits chevaux! Et-  
-Assez de bavardage. Mon père a besoin de toi…  
Blitzo se paralysa avant de lentement serrer ses poings à son visage avant de les monter ciel.  
-FUCK YES! J’le savais! J’le savais qu’il voulait pas vraiment en finir! Sérieux, quand on goûte le Blitzy, qui voudrait arrêter de- OH! Oups…! Pardon, miss! Bon, vous disiez?  
-… J’vais essayer de vous expliquer en restant brève…! commenta Octavia, mal à l’aise, mais Blitzo secoua une main.  
-Nah, j’vous en pris! J’veux le max de détails! C’est sa femme, hein? C’est elle qui tire les ficelles! Ou c’est peut-être son comité d’aristocrates qui ont eu vent de-?   
-Non, rien de tel…, soupira Octavia, se prenant le front.  
Blitzo sourcilla avant de se lever et de revenir avec une tasse de thé frais et une part du gâteau de Moxxie pour chacun d’entre eux.  
-J’préfère le café… Alors, c’est quand vous voulez, petite…! commenta le boss, ses employés continuant à écouter attentivement à la porte.  
Tout aurait commencé le jour où une limousine rose se serait arrêté devant leur demeure.   
Et cela plusieurs matins d’affiler, une à deux filles descendant à chaque fois. Octavia se doutait fortement du pourquoi elles étaient là. Ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était le pourquoi sa mère ne se fâchait pas, comme des fois que le fameux lutin les envahissait.  
Au bout d’une semaine, de ce manège, Stolas fit venir des déménageurs. Ils sortirent un total de 13 statues de femmes, terrifiées ou surprises. Ressemblant étrangement aux filles qui étaient venus les jours précédents.  
-… What? Stolas à ce genre de pouvoir?! demanda Blitzo, étonné.  
Même ses travailleurs restèrent dubitatif, Moxxie plus particulièrement se demandant pourquoi les avoir engagé comme garde du corps par le passé.  
-Tu ne connais pas toutes les facettes de mon père, commenta Octavia, fière, avant de redevenir sérieuse. Quoi qu’il en soit, Stolas les ramena à leur fournisseur. Mais ils durent avoir une grave discussion car au retour, mon père avait changé d’attitude.  
Il se montrait très gentil et attentif envers Stella, sa femme. Il l’amenait à des galas et à l’opéra. Il lui achetait des nouveaux bijoux. Et les 2 se remirent à dormir ensemble.  
-Ah ha? Mademoiselle ici présent devrait être ravie de ce changement, j’imagine! commenta le boss, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, essayant de jouer les types blasé.  
-… Pas si mon père est menacé.  
-… Et par qui? commenta Blitzo, sourcillant.  
-Ma mère aurait engagé… Un overlord? Je les ai entendus parler sur la ligne. J’pense qu’il s’appelle… Valentine? confia la jeune oiseau gothique, mais très confuse.  
Blitzo se tapota le menton avant de sortir son cell de sa poche. Il fit quelques recherches avant de figer, ses yeux devenant rond comme des boules de golfes.  
-… Holy shit. Tu veux pas plutôt dire... Valentino? Le mec que Stolas ne peut pas sentir sur les médias sociaux?! demanda-t-il, montrant sa photo.  
-… Comment il est fagoté…? commenta Octavia, se penchant vers l’avant.  
Millie agrippa le rebord du bureau, y grimpant à moitié.  
-… En tout cas, il a un joli chapeau…! J’aime la plume rayée…! commenta-t-il.  
-Nah, c’est une antenne… Le mec est un démon papillon de nuit…! railla Loona, s’accotant au dossier de chaise d’Octavia, faisant des recherches sur son cell.  
La jeune fille riche se tourna, dévisageant tout le beau monde alors que Moxxie faisait des simagrées pour les ramener à l’ordre, étant le seul pensant que ça aurait du rester une conversation privé entre le boss et la fille de Stolas.  
-Et… C’est une mauvaise nouvelle…? demanda l’asdolescente, ne connaissant rien de ce type.  
Mais en voyant comment Blitzo en échappait son téléphone et serrait les dents, elle commençait à croire que c’était très grave.  
-La connasse de bourgeoise sans cervelle! On fait pas affaire avec un type pareil! De quoi qu’elle finisse, ou Stolas, comme le jouet de ses fantaisies!  
-… Quoi? marmonna la jeune fille riche, incrédule, Blitzo secouant une main, se prenant le front.  
-Bon… Mais sérieux, j’peux pas croire que ce type peut tenir Stolas par les couilles! … Pardon, rajouta-t-il devant les grimaces de sa visiteuse et ses employés. J’veux dire, le manipuler. Mais en quoi j’peux changer les choses? Il n’a pas demandé mon aide. Plutôt l’inverse! Il bousille notre job, en nous ayant repris ce foutu grimoire!  
-Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je te rends ce « foutu grimoire », Red Dick Head, répliqua Octavia, un sourire satisfait au bec.  
Blitzo leva un doigt, ses pupilles tiquant par l’insulte. Finalement il soupira, hochant les épaules avant de reprendre :  
-Okay. Je suis toute ouïe. Mais les enfants de notre génération ne savent vraiment pas parler à leurs aînés.  
-Quel serait cette « mission »? demanda Moxxie en mettant le mot entre guillemet.   
-C’est ultra simple, en fait. Vous enlevez mon père et vous lui tirez les verres du nez pour apprendre ce que lui veulent ma mère et le type à antennes…! commenta Octavia, avec un ton ferme.  
Seule Loona sembla accepter d’emblé le plan, sifflant, rajoutant :   
-On manque pas d’audace.  
Peut-être qu’elle n’allait jamais sur le terrain. Mais les lutins ne parurent pas tant ravi de ce projet malgré tout dangereux.  
-Scusez-moi! répliqua Moxxie, le plus terre à terre du groupe. Mais s’il peut changer les gens en statue et qu’il a une armée de serviteurs et de gardes, comment on va pouvoir le « capturer » sans se prendre des coups? On est des assassins…!  
-Si on le jette par une fenêtre et qu’il tombe dans une benne à ordure… Ni vu ni connu! proposa Mollie, Blitzy se redressant de son siège.  
-HÉ! On le veut vivant! J’veux dire…! Ce serait plus facile de l’interroger…! rajouta-t-il, essayant encore de jouer les désintéressés, mais pas tous tombait dans le panneau.  
-Oh… J’ai cru un instant que tu tenais à ce vieil hibou tout poussiéreux…, grommela Loona, restant de marbre devant l’air frustré de son père adoptif.  
-Il n’y aura pas de problèmes. Tous nos employés sont des lutins, comme vous. Ils ne feront pas attentions à de nouveaux visages. Et quand Stolas vous reconnaitra, il se laissera faire.  
-AH! Gamine, tu ne l’as pas entendu quand il m’a parler pour la dernière fois…! commenta Blitzo, tapant ses mains sur la table, Moxxie soupira et Millie approchant une boîte de mouchoir, les yeux plein d’eau.  
-C’est rien patron! J’suis sûr qu’il voulait pas vraiment vous jeter!  
-Mais je pleure pas! Range-moi ça! riposta Blitzo, embarrassé, Octavia plissant les yeux vers la seule personne de sa génération et sa hauteur.  
-… Ils débordent toujours d’autant d’énergie?   
-Ton arrivé les a un peu énervé, mais oui…, confia Loona, avant qu’Octavia se frotte les sourcils.  
Elle frappa son poing sur le bureau, amenant aussitôt les lutins au silence, même que Moxxie eut le réflexe de serrer les mains de Millie, nerveux.  
-TU n’as pas entendu comment mon père a réagit à ton départ!  
-… Il a rit? Il est sortit et a dit à sa femme « Bon débarras? », commenta Blitzo, quand même blessé.  
Sous chantage ou non, il aurait apprécié être traiter différemment. Il savait pourtant que leur relation n’avait jamais été sérieuse. Qu’il n’aurait pas du prendre la fin de leur collaboration aussi mal.  
Mais ça faisait l’effet d’une gifle dans la face.   
Quoi, toutes les fois qu’il l’avait appelé? Durant des heures et des heures…! Et les nombreuses fois qu’ils avaient couché, parfois dormi ensemble…? C’était si éphémère dans son esprit?  
-… Il a éclaté en larme…! grogna Octavia, Blitzo cessant d’être sur la défensive.  
… Ah… Non, peut-être qu’il tenait vraiment à lui alors.  
-Ma mère a juste taper sur la porte de son bureau et ses pleurs se sont tues aussitôt… Comme un soldat devant son caporal… Blitzo…!  
-… Blitz…, corrigea faiblement le boss, baissant les yeux, calme mais semblant encore sous le choc.  
-Il ne voulait pas de cette séparation. La situation est en très de l’étioler et le consumer…! Je connais mon père! Il peut encaisser insultes sur parjures sur humiliations sans ciller, on s’en moquant. Seul moi et ma mère pouvons avoir vraiment une impression sur lui… Et toi aussi.  
Blitzo ne répondit pas. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et y accotant son front, comme s’il avait du mal à y croire.  
-… Il va si mal que ça…? commenta Moxxie, quand même un peu inquiet.  
Il était le premier à penser que c’était une relation malsaine vouée à l’échec et que leur patron était mieux sans le volatil. Mais en entendant sa fille parler, il commençait à avoir des doutes.  
-Vous voulez une preuve?! Il y a tous justes trois jours… Il s’est fracassé la tête dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Un de ses yeux sur son front a été crevé, il lui a fallut des points de sutures. Et son explication? « J’ai glissé sous la douche. » Il était sec et tout habillé! Le sale menteur!  
Blitzo releva sa tête, semblant réveiller mais aussi fulminer.  
-… T’essaie de me faire croire qu’il déprime au point d’en être dangereux pour lui-même…? marmonna-t-il, Octavia serra son bec.  
Elle renifla une larme et hocha la tête.  
Le patron de IMP inspira profondément avant de se lever de son siège et venir prendre Moxxie et Millie par les épaules.  
-Bon, et bien, la suite me semble bien clair… On a un kidnapping à préparer!   
-Chic! s’écria Millie, applaudissant, Moxxie faisant une tête d’enterrement.  
-J’paris que j’vais avoir le rôle le plus ingrat dans le plan…!  
-C’est trop aimable de ton offre, Moxxie! fit son boss en lui faisant un clin d’œil, semblant avoir retrouvé la pêche.


	5. Chapitre 4 : 1, 2, 3 : Chantez!

Stella arriva dans le petit salon avec un sourire satisfait. Tout avait été nettoyé de fond en comble pour leur prochain invité. Le contrat la liant à ce curieux personnage finissait dans 24 heures…! Et les changements opérés sur Stolas étaient renversant…!  
Plus d’appels interminables à cet horrible lutin sans cervelle et sans foi, ni loi. Plus de longues nuits passé on ne sait où. Ni de livres ou de sommes d’argents disparaissant de leurs réserves, on n’aurait su dire pourquoi.  
Non, l’ordre était revenu dans cette demeure et Stella comptait bien le conserver…!   
Stolas arriva sous peu derrière elle, affectant un air aimable en la voyant.  
-Stella, ma douce…! Tu viens prendre une marche dans le jardin avec moi? La journée est superbe…!  
-Merci, mon cher, mais non merci. Nous attendons des invités.  
Le sourire de l’hibou disparu, remplacé par une grimace affligé.  
-… Non… Je t’avais prié de t’en abstenir…  
-Ce n’est que pour clarifier les derniers closes du contrat… C’est beaucoup mieux que tu sois au courant de tout, tu ne penses pas…? fit-elle, le prenant par le bras et l’amenant marcher avec elle dans la pièce, son mari lui emboîtant le pas, mais beaucoup plus amorphe.  
-… Hélas…, grommela-t-il, Stella lui pinçant l’avant-bras.  
-Stolas, un peu de savoir vivre…! Tu peux avoir tes rancunes envers cet individu, nous pouvons quand même lui donner une fière chandelle. Il t’a enfin soigné de tes mauvaises influences…! Tu verras, tu me remercieras sous peu de ma bonne action…!  
Stolas ne répondit pas, restant amorphe. Son chapeau dissimulant son œil blessé, mais pas son visage long et ses yeux tristes.  
Il se sentait si las, si seul. Même si sa femme tenait à le dérider et le sortir, il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait plus l’énergie pour rien.  
Seule la menace de ce diabolique contrat qu’elle avait naïvement signé avec l’overlord l’empêchait de s’enfuir ou de mettre son poing dans le visage du sombre personnage.  
On frappa à la porte et un domestique alla ouvrir.  
-Oh, ce doit être lui…! commenta Stella, passant ses mains sur sa robe et rajustant sa coiffure. Comment tu me trouves, Stolas?  
-… Ravissante… comme toujours, chérie…, commenta son mari, souriant faiblement.  
Il ne mentait pas. Mais elle n’avait jamais réalisé qu’il n’utilisait aujourd’hui presque plus aucun autre adjectif.  
Depuis des années, elle ne remarquait pas les messages subtils de son agonie. Et elle se surprenait ensuite qu’il la trompe…  
La porte du petit salon s’ouvrit et au lieu d’être Valentino, ils eurent droit à un petit lutin à la moustache savamment retroussé et d’autres individus portant des décors en cartons sur leurs épaules.  
-… Qu’est-ce que ça signifie? grogna Stella, perdant tout air affable, Stolas étant simplement et agréablement curieux de ce petit comité.  
Il ne reconnut pas les petits lutins de Blitzo ni sa fille adoptive, bien que leurs déguisements et lunettes fumés ne laissaient pas tant à la dissimulation.  
Octavia arriva en courant et conseilla les types portant les décors d’aller au fond, avant de se tourner vers sa mère.  
-Maman! Ne le prends pas mal…! Mais papa m’a mit dans le coup!  
-Dans quel coup?! s’indigna-t-elle, ses plumes autour de son cou se retroussant, indignée.  
-D’un petit cadeau! Une « chanson » qu’il a écrit pour souligner comment il t’apprécie…! commenta-t-elle, essayant de rester le plus sérieuse possible.  
-Awww! Il a fait ça? sursauta Stella, momentanément charmée.  
-J’ai fait ça? renchérit Stolas, n’en ayant pas eu vent, attirant toute suite les foudres de sa femme.  
-Hum-hum…! se racla Moxxie avec fausse moustache, prenant un air digne. Pardon… Je vous annonce la première et sûrement unique représentation du spectacle s’intitulant « Pardon, chéri, d’avoir baisé un lutin, je le referais plus…! »  
-… Ahhhh… Certes…! Ça semble de moi! admit Stolas, riant jaune, sa femme lui jetant un regard lourd de reproche d’avoir donner un tel nom à une chanson.  
Mais elle s’installa dans le canapé de velours, Stolas l’imitant. Octavia s’assura que les décors étaient bien montés et que Millie, Loona et Blitzo étaient prêts.  
-Ok, fit le boss.  
-Ok, fit la louve en mâchant de la gomme.  
-OK! fit Millie, un peu trop fort au goût des autres.  
-Bien…! Alors, 1, 2, 3…, compta Moxxie, sortant une guitare.  
Il entonna un air digne des ballades romantiques du moyen-âge. Son air digne et la clarté de sa voix enveloppa le couple royal dans une douce nostalgie. Mais les paroles étaient beaucoup trop réelles et proche de leur réalité pour leur faire croire que cela avait été écrit pour une autre que la dame de la maison.  
« Oh toi,  
Ma dulcinée,  
Ma voie lactée  
Mon doux fruit d’amour!

Oh, comme, j’ai pu tomber  
Dans ce piège éhonté…?  
Que j’ai pu chercher la passion…  
À tout mépris de la raison?!

Mon cœur saigne de tristesse!   
Mon âme se décesse…!  
Toi seule peux me sauver  
Toi, mon hirondelle sucrée…! »

Octavia se tenait en arrière de ses parents, grimaçant. Ce n’était clairement pas écrit par son père. Il utilisait même à ce jour jamais autant de mot doux pour décrire sa mère. C’était comme si tout observateur aurait pu comprendre à travers ses mots débridés que l’amour du couple Goétie était mort depuis longtemps.  
Mais Stella, naïve et soufflée par une telle déclaration, sentit son petit cœur asséché par sa vie morne de princesse de l’enfer s’attendrir.  
Elle jeta un regard à son mari, le couvrant d’un intérêt renouveler. Ce dernier se contenta de lui montrer un sourire timide, mais devenant nerveux.  
Ses paroles si bien choisis, cette voix si musicale…  
Il aurait juré que c’était l’œuvre d’un homme de son acabit, certes. Un homme qui le connaissait assez bien pour créer ce genre de faux témoignage d’amour, plait-il. Mais quel homme en enfer pourrait en ces jours sombres pensés à lui et offrir sans arrière penser un tel divertissement à son épouse? Sans rien attendre en retour?  
Il sentit soudain une main sur sa bouche et la lumière s’éclaira dans son esprit, faisant tambouriner son cœur qu’il pensait hors service depuis les derniers évènements.  
-… ne me force pas à faire une scène, Stolas…! gronda tout bas la voix de son puissant et brave lutin.   
Blitzo s’assura que les filles mettent un nouveau carton en place entre les deux époux pour mettre du tape noir sur le bec de Stolas, ne le croyant pas capable de ne pas produire le moindre son.  
Une cagoule sur la tête et il l’expédia dans un sac noir. Un serviteur rentra juste alors avec un plateau de thé, s’interdisant derrière les trois étrangers et ce sac énorme. Blitzo réagit avec professionnalisme, mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et montrant avec son pouce le chanteur, ravissant la dame de la maison de sa ballade. Le simple serviteur hocha la tête, affichant un sourire franc et niais, ignorant avec panache la pancarte remplaçant l’image du maître des lieux, pensant que cela faisait partit des lubies de la maîtresse des lieux, lui donnant une tasse de thé.  
Il posa celle du maître sur la table basse et quitta les lieux aussitôt, Octavia soupira avec les membres du I.M.P.   
Enfin, Moxxie chanta le dernier couplet.  
« Si un malheur m’arrivait…  
Que je venais à disparaître…!  
Mon amour est tien et mon serment…!  
Puissions-nous vivre toujours ensemble…! »  
Stella applaudit, envoyant des « Bravos! Bravos! » d’une voix excitée, Octavia l’imita mais avec beaucoup moins d’humeur.  
Elle se leva et alors que les équipiers de Moxxie défaisaient les décors, cachant le corps de Stolas derrière, la dame demandait au chanteur s’il ne voulait pas rentrer à leurs services à plein temps.  
-J’ai sous-estimé les pouvoirs de la musique…! Oh, combien de fois j’ai fait taire mon cher Stolas alors qu’il entonnait une chanson lui-même parce que ce n’était pas digne d’un homme de son rang…? commenta-t-elle, jetant un regard attendri sur son conjoint.  
Ce dernier souriait paisiblement. Il était pareil à la figure qu’il se donnait dans ses tableaux. Elle ne l’en trouvait que plus charmant.  
-Hum… Malheureusement, très chère dame, je suis attendu ailleurs…! Mais c’était un honneur d’exécuter cette chanson à votre honneur et de poser les yeux sur une si ravissante princesse…! commenta-t-il, lui faisant une révérence soigné.  
Il crut entendre Millie ronchonner et sourit en coin.   
Oh allons…! Elle n’allait pas être jalouse juste parce qu’il faisait la partie la plus dure du plan…?   
-Quel adorable petit lutin…! se contenta de souffler Stella, lui tapota la tête avant que la sonnette retentisse dans le vestibule. Ah! Ce doit être Valentino…!  
Les artistes se figèrent brièvement avant de doucement augmenté le pas.  
Ils se collèrent au mur alors que l’overlord passa sans vraiment les remarquer. Il entendit bien leurs bruits de course derrière lui mais n’y jeta qu’un coup d’œil agacé, ne faisant pas de cas de ce qu’il portait, sauf une étrange impression agaçante.  
Il arriva dans le salon, conduit par le même serviteur qui avait amené le thé.  
-Madame, monsieur, mademoiselle… Senior Valentino est arrivé…!  
-Ah! Vous voilà! commenta Stella, encore toute souriante après tant d’éloges musicales. Vous avez raté la plus charmante des distractions qui soient…!  
-Navré, mais je suis sûr que nous n’avons pas le « même genre » de distraction, princesse… Alors, Stolas…? Comment on s’en sort?!  
Le prince ne répondit rien, agaçant au bout d’un moment le pimp, grimaçant.  
-Ahhh! Il est encore tout songeur, après cette prestation digne des plus grands romans d’amour…! commenta la princesse, allant le rejoindre et lui tapotant l’épaule.  
Octavia dut utiliser tout sa force mentale pour ne pas éclater de rire quand la pancarte tomba dans un lent « woufff! » et l’air sidéré puis exécrable de sa mère défigure ses traits, un cri étranglé sortant de son bec.  
Valentino ria.  
-Je sais qu’il ne voulait pas me voir, mais au point de se faire une pancarte sur mesure…! commenta-t-il, ne comprenant pas encore se qui était en train de se passer.  
Mais Stella avait tout saisi et jeta un regard furibond sur ledit responsable.  
-Espèce de sale vers de terre informe! s’égosilla-t-elle, Valentino se figeant avant de grimacer. Tu l’as laissé se faire enlever sous ton nez!  
-Quoi?!!! Surveille tes paroles, petite bitch royale, ou je te fais ravaler ton bec! Quel enlèvement?  
-… Ma foi… Le maître était dans le sac noir qu’avaient ses lutins et cette louve…? demanda le serviteur, interdit, les deux puissants individus le dévisageant.  
Octavia baissa sa tuque sur ses yeux, honteuse. Merde…! Sa mère allait bientôt additionner les informations et retracer les responsables.  
Valentino fut encore plus rapide qu’elle. Sommant que seul son ex-amant pouvait avoir faire le coup.  
-Il a une boîte d’assassin réunissant des lutins? S’il plaît à Stolas, bien sûr qu’ils ont un certain talent musical…! railla Valentino, parlant comme s’il connaissait mieux le prince que sa propre femme, l’interdisant mais tombant assise sur le sofa vide, encore sous le choc. Je vais les retrouver…! Mon contrat était formel : S’il découche, je ne touche pas à la commission. J’ai promis un mari fidèle et plus gai. Ma réputation est en jeu.   
-… Vous voulez dire… Vous me dites… de vous faire confiance? De ne pas… alerter les gardes…? commenta-t-elle, encore troublée.  
Valentino se pencha sur elle et souffla de la fumée rouge dans son visage, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Croyez-moi… Je vais vous ramener votre mari avant demain… Ou je ravale ce contrat et j’oublie les 50 millions que vous m’aviez promit de récompense…!  
Octavia grimaça, restant en retrait. Quoi?! Autant d’argent pour juste changer papa?! C’était énorme…!   
Mais elle aurait du savoir qu’un Overlord ne travaillait pas pour rien.   
Elle décida de le suivre discrètement alors qu’il marchait vers la sortie, composant un numéro de téléphone.  
-Angel, j’ai une mission pour toi… La cible? Le prince Stolas Goétie…! commenta-t-il, ricanant.  
La jeune fille écouta la conversation et tenta de s’éclipser pour texter à son père ce qui allait suivre.  
Mais une main se referma sur son poignet, la jeune fille glapissant. Le pimp la souleva presque du sol, ricanant.  
-Laisse-moi présumé… Tu as voulu donner un coup de main à papa parce que tu ne supportais plus de voir sa longue et triste figure… Such a nice girl…! Je serais ravie d’avoir une fille si fidèle sous ma coupe…! râla-t-il.  
Octavia serra son bec, le dévisageant, terrifiée mais n’exprimant qu’un regard frustré, refusant de faire place à la panique.  
Il finit par la posée au sol mais lui vola avec une autre main son téléphone.  
-Voyons qui sont tes contacts, petite…! Si papa ne rentre pas de son plein chef, je sais qui va souffrir pour lui…! railla l’overlord, passant un doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
Octavia voulu le mordre mais contre toute attente, deux serviteurs arrivèrent et se mirent aussitôt à raccompagner obligeamment le pimp à la sortie.  
Sa mère arriva derrière elle, lui serrant les épaules.  
-… Ne t’approche pas de ce type, tu entends? gronda-t-elle, avant de lui caresser la tête.  
Octavia hésita avant de s’accrocher à sa mère, n’ayant pas songer qu’elle puisse venir à son aide. Cupide comme elle était.  
-… Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire de papa? gémit-elle, sa mère lui caressant la tête avant de s’éloigner en souriant.  
-Ne t’en fait pas…! Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal…! promit-elle.  
Octavia se demanda si sa mère savait qu’on pouvait faire mal à une personne autrement que physiquement.   
Et ce sale personnage lui avait voler son cell!


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une planque du tonnerre

Moxxie conduisait la van, Millie suggérant de détacher le sac mais Blitzo secoua la tête.  
-Trop dangereux. Nous sommes certainement suivit. Loona…!  
La louve tourna son rétroviseur, assise à côté de Moxxie en avant de la camionnette.   
-Juste des imps. Oh, jolie moto!  
-Bon, Moxxie, ralenti. On arrive à notre adresse.  
-Ce serait plus commode que vous me dites où on allait!  
-Tourne à droite, c’est tout prêt de chez toi…!  
Moxxie sourcilla, se demandant quel genre de planque il avait décidé de prendre pour se cacher.  
Quand Blitzo lui dit de stationner, il sentit une paupière tiquer. Millie se jeta dans la fenêtre avant, poussant Loona sur le côté, celle-ci montrant les babines, mécontente.  
-Ohhh! Mais ça ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau comme notre maison, Moxxie!  
-… C’est parce que c’est notre adresse…! grogna le petit lutin, leur boss se mettant à siffloter, chargeant le prince Goétie sur son épaule et descendant de la van. MONSIEUR!  
Moxxie se lança dans une longue liste du critère non professionnalisme, d’ainsi venir toujours empiéter sur son terrain, sa maison, sa vie privée.  
-Sans parler que si on découvre que nous sommes responsable de cette enlèvement, l’adresse de vos employés ne devrait pas être un choix de planque!  
-T’inquiète, Moxxie…! C’est un quartier hyper tranquille! Même le facteur ne sait pas se servir d’une arme à feu…!   
-Euh… Le voisin a côté, par contre-! commença Millie, semblant avoir quelques réticences mais continuant à sourire.  
Moxxie répliqua plusieurs arguments compétents à sa défense mais son patron fit la sourde oreille, déposant le sac sur le sofa et lui subtilisa sans se faire remarquer toute suite les clés de la van.  
-Loona! Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire!  
-Planquer la van en dehors de la ville, revenir en bus et t’attendre à l’appart miteux que tu appelles « un chez toi ». Ouais, j’ai saisi…, commenta la jeune femme, toujours amorphe, Moxxie sourcillant alors que son boss lui remettait les clées.  
-… Attends, elle a un permis?!   
-Mais bien sûr! s’écria son patron, lui donnant une tape dans le dos.   
La première chose que fit Loona fut de rouler sur la boîte aux lettres, puis d’arracher une partie de la clôture, avant de prendre la route, les autres conducteurs la klaxonnant.  
-… Okay… Tu peux déduire les dégâts sur ma paye…! soupira Blitzo avant que Moxxie puisse dire la moindre critique, l’étonnant.  
Millie était déjà en très d’éventrer le sac comme un paquet de Noël, avant de sourire à Stolas, rouvrant les yeux, les clignant, observant la petite lutine et regarda autour de lui.  
-Moxxie! Tiens-le en joue…! ordonna Blitzo, sourcillant, ce dernier ravalant sa salive mais armant son shotgun un peu maladroitement, ayant du mal à croire qu’ils retenaient contre son gré un prince démoniaque ici, dans son humble logis.  
-Le voyage n’a pas été trop inconfortable, votre majesté? demanda Millie, avant de réaliser que le papier tape était toujours sur son bec. Oh, pardon…!  
-Laisse, Millie… J’m’en occupe…! commenta Blitzo, Stolas souriant avec ses yeux, les côtés de son bec se retroussant, tout heureux de poser son regard sur son adorable lutin.  
Blitzo ne semblait pas ravi des retrouvailles, se présentant devant lui et posa ses mains sur son bec.  
-… Ça fera sûrement pas mal… Mais 3, 2, 1…  
-Ouch! geignit Stolas, se touchant le bec pour s’assurer qu’il était intact.   
-… Mais les oiseaux…! grommela Moxxie, un peu stupéfait, baissant son arme, Blitzo lui jeta un regard féroce, son employé braquant à nouveau le fusil sur leur prisonnier.  
-Bon…! Alors…! Laisse-moi te dire tes droits et-! commença Blitzo, tentant de rester professionnel mais Stolas ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Il se leva du sofa, sa tête frôlant le plafond et d’un geste chaleureux, étouffant, il l’attrapa dans ses bras et le serra au point que Blitzo se mit à geindre.  
-Ohhhh, Blitzy! Mon adorable, merveilleux, fantastique, parfait petit lutin d’amour! Tu es venu me sauver de ma mélancolie, c’est cela?! demanda-t-il, éloignant enfin Blitzo, le tenant à bout de bras, ce dernier se cognant la tête contre la lumière.  
-Aie! Stolas! Je te l’ai dit et répéter! Ne me soulève pas comme ça…! Je ne suis pas un jouet!  
-Oh…! Oh, mille excuse, mon bien-aimé…! commenta le prince, le reposant, mais gardant ses mains sur lui, souriant en coin.  
Millie cligna des yeux et Moxxie était lui aussi mal à l’aise.  
Après s’être assurer qu’il n’aurait pas une bosse entre ses cornes, Blitzo essaya de reprendre où on l’avait interrompu mais Stolas lui vola encore le droit de parole.  
-C’est charmant ici! C’est ta maison? Tu nous as préparé un bon repas?! Oh, comme c’est charmant, Blitzy! Il me tarde de goûter ta cuisine! Est-ce que ta chambre est à l’étage? Tu as penser à acheter des pré-  
-STOLAS! interrompit Blitzo, frémissant, serrant ses poings, avant de se prendre le visage, exténué et n’ayant même pas encore rien dit. … Arrête… toute suite…!  
-… Quoi? murmura l’hibou clignant ses trois yeux.  
Sa paupière blessée restait fermé et cette vision agaçait Blitzo. Mais un peu moins que sa grave méprise.  
-Je ne t’ai pas enlever pour « renouer » avec toi…! expliqua-t-il enfin, voyant le visage de Stolas se décomposer.  
-… Oh. Tu as besoin d’argent...  
-N-! Argh! Mais quel idiot...! lança Blitzo, lui tournant le dos, Millie se reculant pour prendre Moxxie par l’épaule.  
-C’est étrangement tendu, ici…! admit-elle.  
-… C’est parce que quelqu’un ici présent à du mal à dissocié travail et vie privée…! chiala le petit lutin marié, son boss lui jetant un regard noir avant de réaliser qu’il avait raison.  
Bien sûr…! Il fallait rester dans le plan premier.  
Maintenant qu’ils avaient enlevé Stolas, c’était l’heure de le faire avouer…!  
-… Bon, première des choses… Est-ce que tu es blessé, suite à avoir été transporter dans un sac et trimballer à travers toute la ville…? demanda poliment Blitzo.  
Cela lui mérita une nouvelle accolade étouffante.  
-Ahhhh, Blitzy…! Je pourrais supporter ce genre de voyage une centaine de fois, si c’était pour finir dans tes bras!  
-… Excellent…, grommela Blitzo, finissant par le repousser pour lui jeter un regard ferme. Maintenant que nous savons que tu es saint et sauf, peut-être que tu voudrais connaître tes droits… en tant que notre prisonnier…?  
-Oh ho ho ho! Quel adorable jeu, Blitzy! Ne me dit pas que tu as réussi à dégoté des menottes? Petit coquin de lutin…! railla Stolas, éventant l’air avec sa queue, semblant fort amusé.  
Blitzo grogna, excédé qu’il le prenne zéro pour cent au sérieux. Moxxie commença à racler sa gorge.  
-… Écoutez, prince… Prince Stolas…! s’écria-t-il, tentant de se dominer pour ne pas paraître effrayé ou nerveux. Nous avons des manières de vous faire parler!  
-… Ah oui? commenta Stolas, son expression changea de tout au tout.  
Tantôt volubile et enjoué, il devint calme et sombre, gardant un sourire charmeur mais ses yeux se rétrécissant. Une aura profonde, puissante et menaçante envahit le petit salon, Moxxie sentit l’arme tressauté dans ses mains tremblantes.  
Enfin, toujours foudroyez par le regard grave du prince, ses nerfs le lâcha et il tomba à genoux.  
-J’peux pas continuer, Boss! Ce type est beaucoup trop dangereux…!  
-C’est vrai… qu’il fait un peu peur…! geignit Mille, tenant Moxxie par les épaules, essayant de le calmer mais tremblante, leurs réactions faisant sourire froidement Stolas.  
Seul Blitzo sembla s’étonné.  
-C’est quoi ce manque de professionnalisme, les gars?! On est en mission! À la job!  
-On tue des humains, monsieur…! Lui, c’est… un prince magique capable de changer des gens en pierre…! commenta Moxxie, ses pupilles se rétrécissant.  
Il n’avait pas du tout envie de finir ses jours couler dans le béton, foudroyer à rester la même pause terrifié pour le reste de ses jours. Ne plus pouvoir prendre sa femme dans ses bras, l’embrasser, ni chanter un air, ni même envoyer des répliques cinglantes à son boss ou leur réceptionniste.  
-Arrêtez avec votre baratin et de sortir des excuses bidons…! s’énerva Blitzo, avant de se tourner vers Stolas.  
Dès qu’il posa ses yeux sur lui, le prince exprima le même air candide et d’amoureux transi que tout à l’heure, même que des fleurs semblant flottés en magnétoscope autour de lui.  
-… Vous voyez bien qu’il est inoffensif…! continua Blitzo, Millie et Moxxie clignant des yeux.  
« … Est-ce que le boss est aveugle ou il n’a jamais vu l’aura démoniaque de son amant…? » se demanda l’expert en fusil, Millie se releva et prit l’arme de son mari, se râclant la gorge.  
-… D’accord… Alors, vous êtes notre prisonnier et vous allez faire ce qu’on vous dit de faire! Royauté ou non! Compris?! s’écria-t-elle, mettant le fusil presque sur son bec.  
Le prince lui sourit, semblant simplement amusé. Millie, bien qu’elle soit une dure à cuir et qu’elle n’avait pas facilement froid aux yeux, sentit ses genoux s’entrechoqué, de la sueur perlant sur son front.  
-… Mais avant ça, vous voulez une tasse de thé…? demanda-t-elle, rangeant son arme derrière elle, pour bien montrer qu’elle ne pensait pas à ses menaces.  
-Mais volontiers, ma chère…!   
-Quoi?! railla Blitzo, ahuris, voyant ses deux employés s’enfuir en cuisine, Moxxie expliquant qu’il allait préparer un encas. Vous êtes pas sérieux!


	7. Chapitre 6 : Écoute-moi une minute!

-Enfin seul, Blitzy…! Ouh-hou-hou-hou-hou! roucoula le prince, attrapant son lutin dans ses mains agiles, venant caresser ses épaules et son torse. Hummmm! Oh, tu es encore plus mignon et fort que dans mes souvenirs…!  
-Stolas…, gronda Blitzo, fermant les yeux, serrant les poings.  
-Un mois, Blitzy…! Un mois sans avoir pu approfondir ma connaissance sur ton territoire immaculé…! commenta Stolas, baissant son bec comme pour posé un baiser sur son visage.  
Blitzo utilisa sa queue pour barré la route de l’oiseau en manque, grimaçant.  
-Tu es encore pire que dans mes souvenirs, vieux…! T’as pas baisé ta femme une seule fois, durant ce mois?!  
Stolas se redressa, ses yeux agrandis, avant de se toucher la poitrine.  
-Mais allons, Blitzy, trésor, qu’est-ce qui peut te faire croire que mes rapports avec ma chère et… froide épouse ont pu changer?   
-Ouais, vas-y, mens-moi à tour de bras…! J’suis habitué de ton baratin, marmonna Blitzo, plissant les yeux, croisant les bras.  
Stolas sourcilla avant de prendre le visage de son amant entre ses mains et relever sa tête vers lui.  
-Ohhhh… Ne me dit pas… Tu es jaloux…?  
-Que-? commenta Blitzo, ne le pensant pas assez tordu pour commencer à s’imaginer qu’il jalousait des membres royales qui passait leur temps à des rencontres de snob, à colporter des rumeurs et à manger du bout du bec des portions riquiquis de hautes gastronomies.  
-Ohhhh! Tu es tellement adorable…! Pitié, Blitzy, cesse de me faire attendre…! Touche-moi…! pria Stolas dans le creux de son oreille.  
Blitzo en avait vraiment marre qu’il s’imagine mille et une chose.  
PAF!  
Millie et Moxxie se figèrent. Est-ce qu’il venait d’entendre le bruit d’une claque?!  
Ils se précipitèrent pour voir dans le cadre de la porte l’oiseau se tenir la joue, à présent très calme et plus du tout souriant.  
-Tu vas la fermer une minute et m’écouter, merde! J’tiens à te rappeler que tu m’as jeté comme une vieille chaussette usagée! Comment ta cervelle de moineau peut ensuite « croire » que je vais ensuite te courir après pour te récupérer si tu te fiches de moi et de l’avenir de mon bussiness?!  
-… Blitzy, non…! gémit Stolas mais paressant fatigué, se prenant le front.  
Son chapeau cachait à présent son œil blessé, Blitzo respira avec force avant de le lui arracher de la tête, surprenant son partenaire.  
-J’ai dit une minute! Boucle-la et écoute bien, parce que j’ai juste parlé 19 secondes! s’écria le boss, Stolas clignant ses trois yeux intacts, abasourdi.  
-… Je t’écoute…! admit-il, mais à présent légèrement effrayé.  
Il pensait que Blitzy avait compris, ou avait deviné qu’il avait agit contre son gré.  
Blitzo respira profondément avant de se rajuster et finalement grimpa debout sur la place de sofa à côté du prince. Ainsi, leurs yeux étaient du même niveau.  
-… J’ignore ce qui se passe chez toi. J’ignore des tas de choses sur toi, Stolas… Mais ce que je sais, c’est que tu es un mec intelligent et qui se rit du danger. Et jusqu’à un point, ça me plaît…! Mais il y a un truc, un truc que je pourrais pas te pardonner.   
Stolas retint son souffle, le dévisageant, attendant un propos qui ferait plus mal que sa gifle de tout à l’heure.  
Blitzo ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais ferma ses lèvres, les pinçant.  
Plutôt que d’utiliser des mots, il utilisa ses gestes pour dévoiler le point qui lui faisait le plus mal.  
Il prit la tête de Stolas entre ses doigts et l’attira, baisant sa paupière blessée avec une douceur contrastant avec sa fureur de tout à l’heure.  
Stolas se figea, frémissant, déglutissant.  
-… Ne… Ne te fais plus jamais ça…! commenta le lutin aux longues cornes, très sérieusement.  
-Mais… Mais de quoi parles-tu, Blitzy? questionna Stolas, souriant mais très nerveux, sentant à travers le regard froid de son amant qu’il savait tout.  
Absolument tout.  
-… Ne te mutile plus jamais… Merde, Stolas…! Tu ne comprends pas notre situation…?  
Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, Millie et Moxxie retinrent leurs souffles en serrant les mains l’un de l’autre.  
-… On est deux assholes, des crétins narcissiques imbus d’eux-même et incapable d’aimer qui que se soit sans désirer retirer plus d’intérêt que de perte dans une relation… Alors, pour sûr que personne ne s’intéresse à notre sort…! Pour sûr que nous serons toujours au final seul et laisser pour contre…! Bien sûr que les gens s’en fichent si on souffre, qu’on a mal ou qu’on vit de la merde! Constamment!  
Stolas resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas si son petit lutin lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou s’il ne faisait qu’exposer ce qu’il ressentait profondément au fond de lui.  
-… Mais si tu commences à te blesser… Parce que tu supportes plus ce que tu vis… Tu sais que tu ne punies ni ta femme, ni tes ennemis, ni même moi…! C’est toi que tu blesses, toi, ton seul allié, le seul qui peut t’aider à garder la tête haut malgré la honte, la peine et les conneries qui te tombent sur le bec. Alors, tu vas me jurer de cesser de t’autodétruire…!  
-… ce… ce n’était qu’un accident…! prononça du bout du bec Stolas, mais sa voix tremblante, Blitzo se reculant, le jugeant.  
-T’es qu’un sale emmerdeur, Stolas…! T’as de la chance que notre cliente soit venue et nous a tout dit ce qui t’est arrivé… Parce que j’aurais sûrement pas été cogné à ta porte, après ce que tu m’as fait, pour savoir le fond de l’histoire! gronda-t-il, sa voix chargée d’émotion, Stolas le prit dans ses bras.  
-… Qui…? demanda-t-il.  
-Octavia… T’as une fille qui t’aime, merde…! Penses-tu qu’elle veut voir son père toucher le fond et se crever chacun de ses yeux par des « accidents »?!   
Stolas inspira profondément, semblant si fragile et affligé, se prenant le front.   
-… Mon œil n’est pas crevé, Blitzy…  
-… Hein?  
-… Un morceau de miroir a graffigné la peau, c’est tout… Elle a vraiment grossi l’accident juste pour te faire paniquer… L’adorable petite…, murmura-t-il, Blitzo recula, rougissant.  
-QUOI?! Espèce de…!  
-Je suis content d’entendre que tu tiens à moi…! murmura Stolas sur un ton sérieux et sincère, lui prenant sa main et la mettant sur sa poitrine.  
Blitzo la retira vivement, grimaçant.  
-HÉ! J’fais juste ma job…! J’veux pas dire qu’elle m’a dit de te gifler ou te passé un savon… Mais je t’ai pas amené ici parce que je tiens moindrement à toi, sale pervers hululant…!  
-C’est faux…! roucoula Stolas, semblant redevenir charmeur, Blitzo pinça son bec entre son pouce et son index.  
-… Je sais au moins que tu te fiches de moi. C’est suffisant pour m’enlever toute envie d’être relier de près ou de loin à toi de nouveau…, railla-t-il avec un petit air dominant.  
Une fois que son bec fut libre, Stolas dévoila une grimace affligée.  
-Mais qui t’a mit une telle idée en tête…? Je tiens à toi, Blitzy…! Énormément…!  
-Ah oui?! ET BEN PROUVE-LE! s’écria Blitzo, Moxxie sursauta, ayant le hoquet et se couvrant la bouche, Millie couvrant ses mains avec les siennes, grimaçant. Arrête de me traiter comme un amant des beaux jours! Prouve-moi que je suis plus que juste une Red Dick Head, comme le dirait ton oisillon, et que tu peux te confier à moi!  
Stolas commença à secouer la tête, soupirant, comme si ses problèmes étaient trop graves pour qu’il les partage. Mais Blitzo posa sa main sur sa gorge, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise.  
-Stop. Plus de mensonge ou de fuite. Tu me dis ce qui se passe… OU! Je vais voir Valentino.   
À la mention de ce nom, Stolas devint blême, son souffle devint plus court, ses plumes se mirent à relever. Blitzo s’éloigna en voyant son amant se recroqueviller, comme en proie à une douleur physique.  
-… Oh merde… Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait, au nom de Lucifer?! rugit Blitzo, sentant ses poings tremblés.  
Merde…! Quelqu’un d’aussi perfide et fier que Stolas? Tremblé et couiner comme un chien, la jambe entre la queue?!   
-… Rien… Tout est… tout est la faute de ma femme…! gémit Stolas, se prenant le visage, Blitzo grimaçant avant de finalement lui tapoter une épaule.  
Comme naturellement, il le reprit dans ses bras, profitant qu’il soit replié pour le laisser coller sa tête et son bec dans sa poitrine, lui caressant l’arrière du crâne.  
-… J’suis là… J’te laisserais pas subir ça tout seul…, confia-t-il.  
Ils auraient pu rester ainsi un instant avant que le « Awwwwwwww! » de ses travailleurs, les épiant du couloir, lui tapa sur le système.  
-… Il prêt quand, cet encas? gronda-t-il, n’étant qu’un lutin mais ayant cette petite flamme dans les yeux qui convaincu ses employés de se carapater.  
Stolas frotta son bec contre sa chemise, respirant plus doucement.  
-… Tu m’as manquer, Blitzy…, admit l’hibou, sur un ton plus sérieux.  
-… Toi aussi…, admit tout bas le lutin orgueilleux, avant de garder le silence et le garder contre lui, profitant simplement ce moment calme avant la tempête pour retrouver ses repères.  
Apprécier de sentir son amant calme et bien contre lui. Comme si c’était là qu’il devait être pour être heureux. C’était peut-être son esprit tordu qui lui donnait des hallucinations, mais il avait l’impression que Stolas avait besoin de lui.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Confidence

Millie et Moxxie amenèrent des boissons et des encas, Stolas les remerciant chaudement avant de commencer à manger. Blitzo l’imita, la discussion de tout à l’heure avait pompé dans ses énergies. Il aimait parler pour bien paraître. Pas parler des choses trop sensibles.   
Mais dans leur cas, le fait de rejoindre Stolas et de l’amadouer pour qu’il s’ouvre à eux de son plein chef leur était très profitable.  
Stolas parla peu mais très clairement des actions de sa femme.  
Elle voulait le voir redevenir l’homme qu’elle pensait avoir épousé, il y a 40 ans. Et pour se faire, elle avait engagé un homme qui, selon un ami, était un expert, un spécialiste pour manipuler les gens et les relations.  
L’homme étant Valentino.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas nous sentir…! gronda Stolas, écrasant sa deuxième cigarette dans le cendrier, Moxxie grognait, ayant déjà dit qu’on ne fumait pas dans la maison.  
Mais Blitzo s’était contenté de répondre qu’ils étaient en présence d’un prince et de faire une exception.  
-Pourquoi? demanda naïvement Millie, Stolas plissa ses sourcils, semblant fermer sa paire de yeux sur son front.  
-… Des enfantillages… Nous étions proches, à une époque, mais nous nous sommes brouillés, jusqu’au point que de respirer le même air de cet insecte me rend malade…! confia Stolas, Blitzo hocha la tête.  
Il pensait que c’était juste une guerre sur les médias sociaux. Mais ça semblait un mal plus profond et sournois.  
-Cet homme est influent, puissant… et malhonnête…! Dès que j’ai poser les yeux sur le contrat que Stella avait signer, j’ai su que nous étions tous foutus… Sauf si je ne faisais pas exactement ce qu’ils attendaient de moi.  
-… Et donc… Vous ne vouliez pas jeter Blitzo…! commenta Millie, mais son boss leva une main.  
-Ouais, ouais, c’est bon, pas besoin de s’étendre sur le sujet… En clair, ta femme ne veut pas te voir découcher avec des lutins, elle te met au pas en te menaçant avec ton pire ennemi…!  
-Oh, Blitzy…! Ma femme ne veut pas me voir découcher, point final…! commenta Stolas, souriant en coin, semblant lui-même trouver ça risible.  
Les trois lutins gardèrent le silence, un peu sous le choc.  
-… Wow… Elle est dure…! commenta Moxxie, Millie sourcilla.  
-HÉ! J’aimerais pas que mon Moxxie aille voir ailleurs…!  
-Je ne ferais « jamais » un truc pareil, ma diablesse en sucre…! susurra-t-il, les deux échangeant des regards et même quelques bisous, Blitzo roulant des yeux, se prenant la joue.  
Mais Stolas cligna des siens, semblant surpris et attendri de la scène.  
-… Tu penses que nous serons aussi proche, un de ses jours…? souffla Stolas, une note d’espoir, Blitzo ne daignant même pas regarder son amant pour lui répondre.  
-Ça risque pas.  
-Pourquoi donc…?  
-Ben, t’es marié avec une princesse… On ne se sépare pas d’une princesse, même si elle te casse les pieds et qu’elle emploie des gens douteux pour te « remettre dans le droit chemin ».  
-… Mais ce qu’elle ne sait pas…! roucoula Stolas, frottant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, Blitzo étant plus terre à terre.  
-Ben justement : elle le sait…! La raison tu as ce sale type sur les talons.  
-Tu n’es fautif en rien, Blitzy…! répliqua en douceur Stolas.  
Blitzo pensait l’inverse, la culpabilité pointant.  
Et il se sentait rarement coupable de quoi que se soit.  
N’avait-il pas dit haut et fort « J’ai baisé votre mari! » devant des amis alors qu’il venait de tomber dans un gâteau couvert de glaçage, le bide à l’air et le livre magique sous le bras? Sur le coup de l’instant, il avait juste voulu couvrir son vol…!   
Mais résultat : la femme de Stolas lui faisait vivre un enfer.   
La question qui le turlupinait c’était…  
Si elle était aussi horrible et casse-pied que ça, pourquoi il l’avait marié, merde?!  
Stolas aurait pas pu marier une femme, ou même un homme plus à son goût! Il aurait peut-être pas eu Octavia… Mais il serait pas plus heureux aujourd’hui, dans une relation harmonieuse et soutenu par ses pairs…?   
« C’est pas mes oignons…! » songea-t-il, se remettant à écouter plus attentivement les propos de son partenaire à plume.  
-Et ce contrat? Pas possible de le voler, le détruire…? demanda Moxxie, pensant logiquement.  
-Valentino le porte sur lui, 24 heures sur 24… Et affronter l’individu est hors de la compétence de lutins… Sans vouloir vous offusquer…! commenta Stolas sur un ton plus doux.  
Millie et Moxxie se contentèrent d’hocher la tête, mais Blitzo serra ses poings.  
-Ouais, j’adore ça…, grogna-t-il, Stolas tournant sa tête vers lui pour le voir serrer des dents. Quand tu nous rabaisses à l’état de simples « lutins », toi qui est si ouvert et versatile…!  
-Blitzy…! soupira Stolas, voulant prendre son épaule mais le boss leva sa main pour l’arrêter.  
-… Qui t’a enlever sans la moindre défaillance? Sous le nez de ta femme et tes serviteurs? Sous le nez de Valentino en personne?   
-N’empêche, l’idée de se planquer chez vos employés, monsieur, c’est vraiment une idée stupide…! commenta Moxxie, plissant les yeux, Blitzo retrouvant son sourire et sautant sur ses pieds.  
-Justement, Moxxie! Justement! Voilà que le bas blesse…! C’est une idée si stupide et facile que personne ne songera que des pros comme nous pourraient mettre en péril la vie privée de ses employés et leur milieu de vie! Franchement, qui dont ramène son prisonnier chez lui?!  
-… Un fou? commenta Millie, Blitzo hochant la tête, un peu gêné, mais poursuivit pour rassurer ses troupes.  
-Certes, mais après avoir réussi à un tel coup de maître, jamais ils ne songeront que nous sommes assez bête pour en venir à ça…! Non, ils vont aller au bureau trouver des preuves de nos différentes planques. J’ai même laissé une liste de tous les hangars vides, les bâtiments désaffectés, les stations de métro insalubre…! Cela leur prendra des siècles pour songer que cette liste est un piège, juste là pour leur faire perdre du temps!  
-Oh ho ho ho ho! Blitzy, tu es un géni...! l’applaudit Stolas, Millie sourit, Moxxie soupira.  
-… Bon… J’avoue… Même pour moi, ça semble d’un bon plan.  
-Le pire qui pourrait arriver, c’est que nos ennemis repèrent Loona et la maltraite pour la faire parler. Et comme elle est toujours en déplacement et qu’elle garde un profil bas, ça ne risque pas…! s’écria joyeusement leur boss, se frottant les mains, sur de sa fille.  
Son employé grimaça, moins sûr de lui.  
Millie se redressa et proposa à Stolas s’il voulait prendre une douche et se changer.  
-C’est une ravissante idée…! Tu viens avec moi, Blitzy? demanda le prince, lui faisant un clin d’œil mais les deux lutins mâles grimacèrent d’un même élan dégoûté.  
-Pouah, non!   
-Vous n’aurez certainement pas le moindre rapport sexuel, ici, sous MON toit!  
-Oh, Moxxie! Soit moins stricte…! répliqua Millie, se pendant à son cou. Le patron est tellement heureux de retrouver son petit ami, saint et sauf, et toujours aussi aimant qu’avant…!  
-Il y a aimant et obsédé…! commenta Moxxie, levant un doigt accusateur en l’air, avant que les caresses de sa petite femme le détendent et qu’il finisse par lui sourire. Mais bon… j’imagine qu’ils peuvent partager le canapé pour cette nuit…!  
-Merci, Moxxie-chéri! s’écria Millie, lui donnant un beco sur la bouche avant de filer cherché des vêtements pour leur invité alias prisonnier.  
-… Cette femme peut lui faire faire tout ce qu’elle veut…! commenta Stolas, clignant des yeux, Blitzo croisant les bras.  
-Presque. Moxxie reste quand même un soldat délite capable de tuer sur commande et surtout, notre petit lutin moralisateur et casse-pied du groupe.  
-Pardon, boss, si mes propos et mes conseils vous paresse de la morale… Mais de dépenser sans compter sur un slogan qui n’est au final écouter par personne…! gronda Moxxie, ses yeux se rétrécissant.  
Blitzo se contenta de lui tapoter la tête comme à un petit chien, avant d’aller dans le salon pour vérifier par les fenêtres s’ils étaient toujours seuls.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Texto et coups de fils

Stolas se glissa sous peu sous la champelure chaude, soupirant d’aise.   
Dans cette maison minuscule de vanupied, respirant la simplicité et le manque d’étiquettes, il se sentait pouvoir respirer aisément et être lui.  
Il se savonna les plumes avec un savon sentant la gomme balloune et… le citron? Ce n’était pas une odeur désagréable. Il se demanda si cela donnerait envie à Blitzo de le manger.  
Ses gestes se ralentir au souvenir aux réactions de son amant une fois seuls. Si brusque. Si amer.   
Il avait vraiment souffert de leur séparation.  
Il l’espérait au fond de lui, mais il aurait presque souhaité qu’il ne laisse rien paraître. Qu’ils profitent toujours des rares moments qu’ils pouvaient se voir pour laisser leurs problèmes et leurs vies merdiques s’effacer et vivre toutes les passions interdites.  
Mais il aurait du savoir que Blitzo était trop responsable et sérieux pour ne pas mettre en avant ses projets et surtout, leur mission de le sortir lui de ce guêpier.  
Il sourit, serrant ses mains sur sa poitrine.  
Bien qu’il aille été influencer par Octavia, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir que son Blitzy soit venu le chercher et l’aille disputer pour son propre bien.   
Ses pensées furent interrompues par des sons de son téléphone dans sa poche de manteau.  
Il arrêta l’eau, se frotta un œil et alla chercher en douceur l’appareil. L’écran lui montra une photo d’Octavia et il vit qu’elle l’avait texter.  
« Tout va bien, papa? Je m’inquiète. T’es où? »  
Stolas sourit devant sa sollicitude, textant sur le coup de l’émotion  
« Tout va bien, ma Owlette. Je suis retenu prisonnier dans la charmante demeure des employés de Blitzy. Ils sont très gentils avec moi. Tu n’as absolument rien à craindre. »  
Il envoya le message et commença à mettre la jaquette que lui avait mit de côté la dame du logis.  
Un bip l’avertit que sa fille avait répondit et il reprit son cell.  
« Gracias, matto gufo (Merci, imbécile d’hibou) »   
Stolas prit un certain temps à se demander pourquoi Octavia lui répondait en Italien alors qu’elle avait du mal à écrire des phrases complète dans leur langue. Il sentit son cœur se déchiré et un cri aigu sortit de sa gorge, s’agenouillant, levant le téléphone au-dessus de sa tête.  
Pauvre idiot…! Ils les avaient tous condamné…!  
-Quoi?! QUOI?! s’écria Blitzo, défonçant la porte, regardant tout autour pour trouver un assassin, un kidnappeur ou un insecte féroce faisant hurler son amant de la sorte.  
Il le trouva recroquevillé, tremblant et semblant même sangloter.  
-… Stolas…? commenta le lutin, se pétrifiant.  
Le prince leva ses yeux sur lui, semblant désespéré.  
-Valentino…! Valentino sait où nous sommes!

Blitzo ne traina pas ensuite.  
Il donna des ordres précis à ses deux employés, leur ordonnant de jouer les gaies dans la maison voisine.  
-À cette heure de la journée, monsieur est au travail. Comme ça, si un gros comité débarque, vous aurez au moins le temps d’en descendre le deux tiers avant qu’ils rentrent…!  
-Okay, boss! s’écria Millie, mais Moxxie ravala sa salive.  
-Quoi?! J’pensais que vous disiez que personne-!  
-Valentino a piqué le cell de la fille de Stolas! Personne n’aurait pu prévoir le coup…! s’écria Blitzo, avant de se prendre la tête. Nah, c’est ma faute… Un bon kidnappeur enlève tout moyen de communication à ses prisonniers. C’est connu…!  
-C’est ma faute, Blitzy…! Il vaudrait encore mieux… que tu me rendes sans faire d’histoire…! commenta l’oiseau, la mort dans l’âme, pleurant toujours.  
Blitzo remonta ses yeux vers lui avant de lui prendre une main et le forcer à se pencher pour que leurs regards se croisent.  
-… Pas question que je les laisse reprendre mon prisonnier. Je t’ai enlever comme un pro. Et je te rendrais à ta femme seulement quand elle aura payé une rançon. Compris?  
Stolas admira sa détermination. Mais l’idée que tous ses braves lutins, surtout Blitzy, soit blessé par les hommes de mains de son ennemi… Non, ça lui crevait le cœur…!   
-Allez, ouste, vous deux…! On garde contact via talkie-walkie! commenta Blitzo, les deux autres hochant la tête, prenant leur arme à longues portés et trois mitraillettes.  
Le voisinage ne sembla pas remarquer le petit couple défoncer la porte du voisin et s’installer aux fenêtres, gardant leur propre maison en vue avec des armes.  
Durant ce temps, Blitzo prit le cell de Stolas et fouilla dans ses contacts.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu fais…? demanda Stolas, sourcillant, toujours en jaquette.  
Blitzo leva ses yeux, réalisant que le long T-Shirt bleu clair s’arrêtait à peine après ses fesses. Mettant en valeur ses longues jambes et sa touffe de plume de sa poitrine sortant du col.  
« Merde. Il est franchement mignon… Si c’était pas de la situation, j’profiterais bien d’être seul avec lui pour faire quelques galipettes…! » songea le lutin, n’étant pas parfaitement insensible, rougissant mais grimaçant pour conserver son sérieux.  
-Je fais ce qu’un bon kidnappeur fait. J’appelle des gens pour qu’ils me donnent une rançon. Et mettre mes conditions à ta libération… Tu me permets d’être brutal avec toi, durant l’appel?  
-Tout ce que tu veux, trésor…! susurra Stolas, lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
Blitzo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine, certain avec le sourire complice de son riche amant que son émoi était parfaitement visible.  
-Sale charmeur à bec…! gronda Blitzo, rentrant rageusement les touches des gens à appeler.  
Il créa un appel conférence avec le numéro de maison de Stolas et le cell d’Octavia.  
Mettant ainsi leurs deux ennemis au goût du jour.

Stella entendit la sonnerie et sursauta. Malgré les belles promesses de Valentino, elle commençait à craindre les représailles du lutin. Il lui avait toujours apparu comme un petit diablotin avar, sans la moindre sympathie pour la famille qu’il détruisait, à venir régulièrement rejoindre son mari dans son lit. D’avoir été jeter si brutalement avait du faire foirer ses plans et il avait concocté une vengeance pour leur faire cracher un max d’argent.  
Elle aurait espérer que le manoir soit assez sécuritaire pour empêcher l’intrusion de ce monstre. Mais comment pouvait-on craindre un lutin?!   
Elle commençait à voir son erreur d’avoir sous-estimer l’individu, acceptant le combiné qu’un de ses serviteurs lutins passif lui tendit.  
-… Allo?  
-Bien le bonsoir, madame… Monsieur Valentino? demanda Blitzo à l’autre bout du fil.  
-C’est Senior pour toi…! commenta le pimp, grimaçant, assis à son bureau dans son studio.  
Stella tressaillit, n’étant pas proche de la technologie et n’ayant jamais entendu parler des appels à trois lignes.  
-Je suis celui retenant votre prince en otage.  
-Il va bien?! demanda Stella, se touchant le bec.  
Blitzo se contenta de secouer la tête en faisant un « Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut… », comme pour demander un peu de patience.  
-Il est « encore » en un seul morceau… Mais quelqu’un tente de nous trouver et le récupérer sans me donner la rançon que je désire… Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire?  
-Vous n’allez pas vraiment lui faire mal? commenta la dame, commençant à suer.  
-À lui de vous le dire…! railla Blitzo, avant de jeter le cell au sol.  
Il commença à frapper les fesses de son amant, ce dernier poussant des plaintes proches de l’extase.  
Sa femme tremblait d’effroi à l’autre bout du fil.  
Valentino frémissant de colère, agacé au plus au point par cette petite mise en scène.  
Il connaissait assez bien quand on frappait quelqu’un pour de vrai ou quand on effectuait une petite « punition » pour émoustiller son partenaire.  
-J’vous en conjure! Arrêtez! Que voulez-vous?! s’écria Stella.  
-Très simple! J’veux la promesse que personne ne vienne nous déranger pour 12 heures… Demain, je vous ramène Stolas. Vous aurez un livre à la reliure épaisse, une lune gravée sur le cover. Je veux le livre posé devant la maison. Si ce n’est pas le cas, ma van passera sa route et vous ne retrouverez jamais votre prince.  
-Petit blanc bec…! gronda Valentino avant de se taire sous un nouveau cri de plaisir de Stolas.  
-Oh seigneur…! gémit Stella, se prenant le front avant qu’on l’entende tomber comme une masse.  
-… Wow… J’ai même pas eu besoin de menacer de t’écraser ta dick…! commenta Blitzo, étonné, admiratif de leur prestation, Stolas lui sourit, à genoux, suant mais satisfait que la mise en scène soit fini.  
-Petite merde…! gronda Valentino, toujours à l’autre bout du fil, Blitzo s’interdisant. Nous savons tout les deux que Stolas n’a pas proprement dit une dick…!   
-… Oh? fit Blitzo, Stolas semblant devenir livide.  
Il se tourna et tenta de récupérer son téléphone, mais Blitzo le repoussa, coupant la communication chez Stella pour garder juste Valentino.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il a, ce prince à la noix…?  
-Un cloaque…! Fucking delicious cloacas…! Alors, si tu veux pas mourir dans d’atroces souffrances et humiliations, petit lutin de merde, tu vas me donner ce que je veux…! Tu vas me remettre sur un plateau d’argent ton « prisonnier » et ne plus jamais rien faire pour tenter de l’approcher de nouveau.  
Blitzo cligna des yeux avant de les baissé sur Stolas, ce dernier se cachant le visage, humilié.  
… Merde. Il avait été amant avant ce pimp?!  
Ça… Ça pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Dont le pourquoi Valentino avait tant à cœur de bousiller sa vie et l’empêcher d’avoir une aventure avec un individu si en dessous de lui-même.   
Mais Blitzo se contenta de siffler et de sourire en coin.  
-Oh, délicieux? Perso, je préfèrerais plutôt manger son anus toute une journée…! Et il a le stamina pour me prendre aussi longtemps, le bougre…!  
Il ricana en entendant Valentino péter sa coche et jeter des choses dans son bureau, brisant des vitres et des objets.  
-Ma fois, ce n’est pas ma faute si monsieur s’est marié et s’est choisi un jeune amant beaucoup plus sophistiqué…! Je te serais fort reconnaissant si tu lâchais l’affaire avant de t’avantage t’humilier, Valentine…!  
-Sale cloporte sans cervelle… Tu es déjà mort mais tu ne le sais pas encore…! lança Val, avant de raccrocher.  
Blitzo l’imita, soupirant, se disant qu’il y avait vraiment des types plus tordus que lui dans ce monde. Il tourna sa tête vers Stolas, ce dernier frémissant, grimaçant.  
-… Pardon, je me suis un peu laissé allé…! confia le lutin, Stolas se couvrant les yeux, faisant réaliser à son compagnon qu’il se fichait de ses propos mais plutôt de leurs conséquences. Hé…! Stolas. Il parlait pour nous faire peur.   
-Non… Il est vraiment odieux…! S’il dit qu’il va tuer quelqu’un, crois-moi, il va le faire…! commenta Stolas, avant d’agripper son amant par ses avant-bras. Pitié, Blitzo, fuyons toute suite avant qu’ils nous trouvent et te fassent du mal!  
-… Euh… Et perdre notre seule chance de les prendre aux pièges? grommela Blitzo, ne perdant pas son sang-froid, prenant son propre téléphone et appelant Loona.  
La louve attendit à la sixième sonnerie pour décrocher, rappelant ses habitudes de « super » réceptionniste.  
-Quoi? grommela-t-elle, assise dans un bus bondé.  
-Pupuce! C’est papa! Tout va bien, mon cœur?! demanda Blitzo, à la fois mielleux et un peu inquiet.  
-… ça va… Pourquoi tu appelles? Tu veux ta peluche poney…?  
-Ah ah ah…! fit-il faux, avant de lui donner de nouvelles directives. Changement de programme…! Tu dois récupérer la Van vite fait et te rappliquer à la maison de Moxxie!   
-… Hein? Pourquoi faire?!  
-Je n’ai pas le temps de tout t’expliquer… Mais il se peut qu’on aille besoin de toi pour… hummm… rouler sur des gens…? proposa-t-il, Stolas ouvrant son bec, abasourdi par comment ça sonnait violent.  
Il demandait à sa petite fille en sucre de faire une telle horreur?  
-… Pas besoin d’une van pour ça…! répondit simplement Loona, raccrochant avant de se lever.  
D’un geste sûr, elle sortit le pistolet que portait habituellement Blitzo de son décolleté et tira en l’air, les passagers hurlant et se serrant les uns contre les autres, s’éloignant au max d’elle.  
-QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE! CECI EST UN HOLD-UP! s’écria-t-elle, montrant ses crocs.  
-… Mais… Que voulez-vous?! demanda le chauffeur, tremblant, restant arrêter même quand la lumière devint verte devant eux, les conducteurs derrière se mettant à les klaxonner.  
Loona tourna ses yeux vers le gars à la casquette bleu, lui souriant finalement avec un petit éclat de folie dans ses yeux.  
-… J’veux ton bus, vieillard…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est à la discrétion des lecteurs de considérer si oui ou non, vous imaginez le personnage de Stolas être "anatomiquement" constitué comme un oiseau, soit d'avoir vraiment un cloaque.   
> Oiseau, reptile, amphibien peuvent en posséder, mais je n'irais pas d'avantage dans les détails.   
> Et je ne devrais plus émettre ce genre de détails. D'autant qu'on est sur le point de passé à l'action! :D


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les ennuis viennent sonnés à la porte

Blitzy informa ses travailleurs de son plan, Stolas devant admettre que c’était ingénieux…  
Mais malgré tout très risqué.  
-Pitié…! Je ne veux vraiment pas courir le risque de te perdre ou que tes employés soient blessés par ma faute…! commenta-t-il, Blitzo armant un shotgun, grognant.  
-Mais où j’ai mit mon pistolet…? J’étais pourtant sûr que je l’avais pris avant de partir…!   
-Blitzy! s’écria Stolas, serrant ses poings, le lutin roulant des yeux.  
-Je t’écoute, beau prince…! Et t’inquiète. Ce plan est infaillible…!  
-Bien sûr…! Bien sûr! Il est magnifiquement ciseler, mon petit lutin en sucre… Mais…! commença l’hibou, Blitzy l’interrompant en le tirant par le bras pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.  
-Hé! Cesse de t’inquièter autant, mon beau… Ça va bien aller…!   
-… Tu sembles étrangement confiant… Ou c’est seulement de me voir en pyjama de lutin qui t’excite…? demanda Stolas, étirant le col de son T-Shirt pour montrer davantage de plumes.   
Il savait fort bien que ce n’était pas vraiment le moment pour draguer. Mais Blitzo ne le repoussait pas depuis tout à l’heure, et avait même commencer à le complimenté de manières répétitives…!   
Les signes ne mentaient pas.  
Blitzo inspira profondément, avant de plaquer ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire, le prince roucoulant.  
-… Un petit cinq minutes ne nous tuera pas…! proposa Blitzo, massant Stolas, posant son menton contre son bassin pour mieux voir l’expression presque gêné sur son visage.   
-Ah… Ah…! Bli-Blitzy...! Vraiment... ce n’est pas le moment…!   
-Si tu ne veux pas, je vais juste aller regarder du porno aux toilettes, la belle affaire…! commenta Blitzo, s’apprêtant à relâcher son partenaire.  
Ce dernier saisit ses poignets et le força à prendre ses fesses, plissant sa pair de yeux supérieur, ceux inférieur le jugeant avec férocité et plaisir.  
-Tu n’oserais pas avoir du plaisir sans moi, petit gredin…! Après ces dernières semaines de torture…! Sans sexe, sans rien…!   
-Sans moi…, compléta Blitzo, avant que son partenaire s’agenouille et l’embrasse, le lutin passant ses bras autour de son cou. T’es vraiment… trop mignon… avec ce pyjama…!  
-Vraiment? fit Stolas, les yeux fermés, rougissant.  
-Merde…! Si je savais que tu me voulais encore… J’serais venu… t’enlever plus tôt…! gronda Blitzy, passant sa queue finissant en fourche dans son dos, glissant sous le tissus, caressant les plumes de Stolas, ce dernier poussant un léger gémissement.  
-Aww, oui…! Tellement, Blitzy…! Le seul… qui peut m’amener au septième ciel…! Oh, Blitzy…!  
-Ohhh…! T’excite pas trop…! rappela Blitzy, s’éloignant pour le dévisager, voyant le regard déjà enfumé de son partenaire. C’est juste 5 minutes…! Le temps que je perde mon boner!  
-Awww! Pourquoi si peu, Blitzy? J’ai tellement plus à offrir… Ne l’as-tu pas dit toi-même…? Tout mon stamina…! commenta Stolas, caressant le dos de son amant avant de lui agripper ses fesses à travers son pantalon, Blitzo détournant la tête, retenant une plainte.  
Merde, il avait pas eu d’action depuis si longtemps!  
-… Peut-être… 7 minutes…!  
-Blitzy…! chuchota son amant avant de lui lécher son oreille, le lutin frémissant.  
-8! corrigea ce dernier.  
-OH, PITIÉ! AH! AHHH! hurla l’oiseau, soudainement vocal.  
-Merde, tais-toi! 12 minutes! Et pas une seconde de plus!  
-… Mon amour…! roucoula Stolas tout en douceur, surprenant Blitzo avant de l’embrasser passionnément.  
Le talkie-walkie se mit en marche, laisser au sol.  
-Hé! Boss! On a entendu des bruits suspects! Vous avez un problème? Patron?! Prince Stolas?   
-Ah, ha, ha…! murmura ce dernier, Moxxie grimaçant à l’autre bout de l’interphone.  
-… Nom d’un nom…! J’vous ai dis pas de sexe chez moi! s’énerva-t-il, sa femme gloussant.  
-C’est encore tranquille, Moxxie…! On les arrêtera quand les méchants arriveront…! commenta sa femme, le lutin grimaçant.  
-… Je doutes qu’on puisse les arrêter plus tard si on ne fait rien maintenant… Mais en même temps… Fâcher ce prince aux pouvoirs magiques spéciaux… Et ce regard terrifiant…, marmonna le gars sérieux, Millie hochant la tête, comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire.  
Difficile de croire qu’un être si puissant et ancien puisse être en très de se taper leur boss. Pour préserver leurs oreilles du spectacle, Moxxie éteignit son talkie-walkie, honteux mais remerciant le ciel que son patron n’aille pas la moindre pudeur.  
Dès que les hommes de mains de Valentino rappliqueront, il rallumerait l’appareil et communiquerait les news à Blitzo.  
Mais il était mieux de ner pas faire durer les divertissements trop longtemps, pour leur bien à tous. Sinon, le plan tomberait à l’eau!

15 minutes plus tard, une limousine rose s’arrêta devant la maison de Millie et Moxxie, encadrer de deux voitures noires plus simples.  
La portière s’ouvrit, Moxxie ouvrit toute suite le talkie-walkie et alerta le boss, ce dernier grognant.  
-Quoi?! cria-t-il, comme s’il était sonné.  
-Ils sont là! Ils vont débarquer d’une seconde à l’autre! s’écria Moxxie un peu hystériquement, serrant l’appareil à s’en faire mal aux doigts.  
Blitzo se prit la tête, encore un peu étourdi. Stolas ne l’avait ménager, tout à l’heure…! Au moins, son boner avait disparu et le prince était parti se rafraîchir, le laissant coucher sur le sofa.  
-C’est bon, c’est bon…! On suit le plan…! commenta-t-il, s’assoyant et mettant son pantalon.  
Moxxie observa qui descendait et crut que ses yeux lui faisaient défaut.  
Une forme féminine à la démarche suave avançait dans sa cours, ignorant la pelouse et la clôture écrasé par Loona toute à l’heure. Le beau gosse se recoiffa dans la vitre, s’assura qu’il était à son top, avant de sonner.  
-… What…? Ils tentent pas de défoncer la porte? grommela Blitzy, traversant en se baissant la maison, voulant prévenir son amant toujours aux toilettes.  
-Boss… Vous croirez jamais qui sonne à la porte…! commenta Moxxie, Millie prenant plein de screenshot, jubilant.   
-… Qui? Valentino en personne? chuchota Blitzo, ayant quelques sueurs froides dans le dos.  
Il l’avait insulté pas dans le but de l’affronter en chair et en os.  
-C’est… c’est Angel Dust…!  
Blitzo ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, voyant son partenaire ayant remis sa tenue princière, son chapeau dans ses mains. Stolas vit l’air abasourdi de son lutin avant qu’il plisse les yeux.  
-… Moxxie. C’est vraiment pas le moment de faire ce genre de blague grossière…!  
-Mais patron…! répliqua Moxxie, en pleurant presque, ayant du mal à croire à leur chance-malchance.  
-C’est impossible que le plus populaire porn star de l’enfer sonne à TA porte, Moxxie! Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités! s’écria Blitzo, frustré, mais commençant à avoir le souffle court, ayant un doute.  
Il reçut un message de Millie et vit soudain le superbe et sexy individu, vraiment sur le balcon de leur maison.  
-… Blitzy? commenta Stola, voyant son amant ravalé sa salive, se prendre le front.  
-Oh seigneur… Pourquoi ça nous arrive aujourd’hui…?!   
Blitzo aurait donné je ne sais quoi pour rencontrer le charmant personnage. Il consommait beaucoup de porno et Angel avait une spéciale place dans son cœur.  
Aussi, en levant son regard nerveux vers Stolas, il sut que leur plan était foutu.  
Jamais son hibou dévergondé ne pourrait résister aux avances d’un tel séducteur. Il allait se faire manger tout cru…!  
-… Abandonnez le plan…! On peut pas gérer ce genre d’individu. Et on peut pas le tirer dessus sans faire pleurer les 9 anneaux de l’enfer…! gémit Blitzo, s’accotant au mur et frappant sa tête contre la surface, Stolas clignant ses yeux avant d’attirer son petit partenaire contre lui.  
-Holà, mon trésor…! Que se passe-t-il…?!  
-… Juste qu’Angel Dust est à la porte… Sûrement prêt à nous descendre et à te charmer… Le plan est foutu…! résuma Blitzo.  
Il s’attendait à entendre son prince roucouler de plaisir de savoir un gigolo lui courant après. Mais à sa grande surprise, il sentit les mains douces de son amant sur son front et ses cornes, le faisant lever ses yeux.  
Stolas lui souriait avec une tendresse profonde, sincère.  
-Blitzo… Tu t’es donné à moi sans me demander la moindre récompense… Alors, je peux faire face à n’importe quel énergumène, si ça peut permettre à ton plan génial de se réaliser…!  
Sur ce, Stolas se coiffa de son haut de forme et partit à l’entrée ou on sonnait pour la troisième fois, laissant Blitzo complètement souffler.  
-… Oh merde… MERDE! s’écria-t-il, se prenant le visage, rougissant mais se jetant une série d’insulte.  
Pourquoi ils l’avaient fait sans qu’il demande une grosse somme en échange?! Il aurait pu se faire de l’argent facile!   
-Boss? commenta Moxxie, hésitant.  
-… Bon, bon! On suit le plan! Mais si ça foire, vous volez une voiture et vous nous attendez au super marché, trois rues d’ici.  
-Wow, il connait vraiment le voisinage…! s’écria Millie, impressionnée.  
-Nah, c’est parce qu’ils nous espionnent… tout le temps…! grogna Moxxie, écœuré.  
-C’est pour des moments comme celui-ci. Tu me remercieras plus tard, Moxxie! s’écria joyeusement Blitzo, avant de quitter la salle de bain, se mettant à son poste.

Stolas alla ouvrit, Angel Dust se retourna, glissant une main automatiquement sur l’arme sous son veston rayé. Mais il afficha un sourire charmeur.  
-Prince Stolas…! Vous êtes indemne…? demanda l’araignée.  
La royauté se contenta de secouer une main, semblant en parfait contrôle de la situation.   
-Oh, je vous en prie, mon petit…! Qui peut avoir le dessus sur un prince Goétie dans notre ère…?  
Il l’invita à le suivre et Angel Dust se paralysa dans le vestibule en voyant trois silhouettes dans le salon.  
Statufié.  
Il releva les yeux sur le prince, s’assoyant dans un fauteuil dans le salon, prenant ses aises, accotant son visage sur son poing.  
-… J’vous en pris… Prenez place…! Et expliquez-moi la raison de votre venue…!  
Angel Dust soupira, roulant des yeux.   
Valentino lui avait parler de tuer trois lutins et draguer un prince. Il allait juste avoir à draguer, il semblait…!  
-Mon boss a signé un contrat avec votre femme, il semblerait…! commenta Angel, Stolas perdant son sourire affable.  
-… Vous travaillez pour Valentino?  
-Angel Dust! Vous savez, les rumeurs sur mon compte sont exagérés…, expliqua l’araignée sur un ton conspirateur. Je ne le fais pas que pour l’argent…! Pour vous, majesté, je-  
-Inutile, gamin…! J’ignore qui vous êtes, mais vos services ne me sont pas nécessaires… Quels qu’ils soient…! commenta le prince.  
Dans le couloir, Blitzo manqua faire une attaque.  
Il pouvait pas être sérieux?! Il connaissait pas Angel Dust?!   
Et pire, il voulait pas avoir du sexe avec lui?!!!  
-… J’vous demande pardon…! Vous devez vous être cogner la tête durant votre enlèvement…! commenta la porn star, suant, ne voulant pas accepter l’idée que ce type ignorait qui il était.  
Il sortit son cell et montra la pub d’un de ses films, Blitzo reconnu la bande son et se rappelait du titre, lui.  
-C’est moi…! La méga porn star…! Angel Dust…! Aussi danseur et prostitué, pour les plus offrant…! Vraiment?! Ça ne vient pas éclairer des lumières?! demanda l’araignée, troublé devant l’air simplement amusé et au-dessus de tout de Stolas.  
-J’vous en pris, mon garçon…! Depuis un demi-siècle que je ne fréquente ni de près ni de loin tout ce qui touche à cette ordure de papillon de nuit…! Et donc, je n’ai jamais vu le moindre de ses films, ni été dans ses clubs, ni déambuler dans les secteurs où ses proxénètes cherchent des portes-feuilles juteux à sucer…! Désolé…!  
Blitzo n’était pas sûr lequel entre lui ou Angel était le plus surpris. Les deux se jetèrent presque dans sa face pour lui dire :  
-QUOI?!  
Blitzo rajoutant très sérieusement :  
-Pas possible! T’es l’hibou le plus lubrique de l’enfer! MERDE! Stolas! Même pas une petite pute chez toi?!  
-Hé! Les lutins étaient statufiés!!! s’énerva Angel, s’en allant pour sortir son arme mais Blitzo lui saisit ses mains inférieurs et Stolas statufia avec ses yeux ses mains supérieurs.  
-Navré de ce subterfuge, mon ange…! commenta Stolas, le sourire au bec, Angel commençant à trembler.  
Il texta avec une cinquième main les gars dehors pour du renfort, essayant de gagner du temps à faire parler ses deux-là.  
-Si ce gars n’est pas immobilisé… Qui sont ses nains de jardin?  
Blitzo ricanant, sortant de sa poche de manteau, avec sa queue, un sac de bonbons.

Quelques moments plus tôt, avant qu’Angel ne sonne à la porte, et avant que Stolas ne s’envoie en l’air avec son amant, des enfants en vélos avaient passé dans la rue. Blitzo avait ouvert la fenêtre et les avait sifflé.  
-Et, les kids! J’ai plein de bonbons à offrir! Venez! Venez ici!  
Les gamins lutins avaient parus surpris, avant d’échanger des sourires enthousiastes. Naïvement, ils avaient rentré dans la maison. À contre cœur, Stolas les avait statufier, Blitzo promettant qu’ils auraient leurs bonbons après l’attaque des mobsters. 

-Et voici comment tromper des lutins comme un lutin…! commenta Blitzo, tendant le sac de bonbon à son compagnon, ce dernier en mangeant un et frémissant.  
-Hummmm! La lime verte! Quel délice! commenta-t-il, Angel Dust plissant les yeux.  
-Wait. Vous êtes pas en très de me dire… C’est plus que juste ton employé…?  
-Je ne travaille pas pour sa majesté…! Je baise sa majesté! Et j’ai quelques avantages par la suite…! s’écria Blitzo, n’ayant rien à cacher.  
-C’est une vraie relation amoureuse…! commenta Stolas, ses plumes de son cou se gonflant, même Blitzo grimaçant.  
Il s’approcha et souffla à l’oreille de leur nouveau prisonnier :  
-Il se fait un sacré cinéma. Si c’était pas de ses grimoires pour aller dans le monde des vivants qui fait tourner mon commerce et tout son argent, je baiserais pas un type pareil…!  
-Ah! commenta Angel, alors que l’hibou prince continuait dans son monologue, expliquant que dans un avenir proche, ils auraient un manoir juste à eux, avec un immense jardin, une douzaine de poney et un jacuzzi extérieur où lui et Blitzo se feraient longuement et délicieusement l’amour.  
Blitzo aimait le passage avec les poneys, ayant toujours été gaga des chevaux. Mais il n’était pas question qu’on s’imagine qu’ils avaient une relation sérieuse.  
Il était un sale type, un profiteur. Pas un romantique.   
Ce n’était pas parce qu’il aimait coucher avec Stolas et que son cœur s’était comprimés de douleur à l’idée qu’il soit déprimé à mort ou blessé qu’il avait des sentiments pour le prince! Ou tout du moins, il ne devrait pas avoir logiquement des sentiments pour quelqu’un qui le traitait comme un jouet la longueur du temps…!


	11. Chapitre 10 : Caméra, moteur, ACTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence "percutant". Mais je pense que le dernier chapitre vous a un peu préparer à ce qui allait suivre.  
> Bonne lecture! ;)

Les types dans les voitures noirs furent informés que les lutins avaient le dessus, faisant rire les hommes de mains de Val.  
-J’vous l’avais dit que ce Angel n’avait pas ce qu’il fallait pour cette mission…! commenta un renard bleu en costard, une coccinelle brune à corne commençait à sortir ses pistolets.  
Moxxie alerta Blitzo de leur mouvement, faisant sursauter Angel.  
-Excellent! Stolas! Fais les poches de monsieur! On a affaire à une araignée…! commenta Blitzo, tenant d’une main le talkie-walkie, de l’autre retirant le tape qu’il avait utiliser pour attacher la seconde paire de main du gogo boy.   
Angel grimaça alors que le prince dévoilait sa 5ième et 6ième mains de ses poches de veston, le désarmant de son fusil et son téléphone en lui tordant doucement mais réellement les poignets.  
-Argh! Comment ça, les autres lutins sont pas là?! demanda Angel, Blitzo tapota la joue de la porn star, un air moqueur sur les lèvres.  
-C’est pas parce que vous avez affaire avec des lutins qu’on a automatiquement zéro 100% de matière grises…! Moxxie! Tu sais quand tu dois tirer…!  
Le jeune employé ravala sa salive, plissant les yeux.  
Lui et Millie attendirent que tous les malfrats sortent des voitures, qu’ils soient sensiblement sur leur gazon et bien à vue. La coccinelle avait déjà la main sur la poignée quand son corps fut mitraillé de balles de mitraillettes, deux de ses collègues à son niveau eurent le même résultat.  
-Demi-tour! Mettez vous à couvert! Ils ont des snipers!!! s’énerva le renard, les types tentant de se replier au voiture.  
Ce fut alors qu’un bus klaxonna au loin, les phares braquer sur la maison.  
Blitzo était devant la fenêtre, armant son gun pour tirer si un type venait par là.  
Il put assister comme Moxxie et Millie au carnage causer par un bus fou, roulant méthodiquement sur les mobsters. Leurs hurlements et plaintes attira l’attention du voisinage, tout témoin grimaçant.  
Sauf Blitzo, ayant sortit sa caméra et ayant un sourire niais en filmant celle conduisant le bus.  
De cette conduite meurtrière, il ne resta plus que le renard qui rampa entre les voitures, ouvrant une portière du côté de la rue et grimpant, allumant son téléphone.  
-Alors, Stolas est à nous…? demanda simplement Valentino, respirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, une fille lui massant les épaules.   
Il sourcilla quand il entendit une toux creuse, Pablo énonçant :  
-Ils… Ils nous ont zigouillés, Boss…!   
-… Quoi? grogna Valentino, se dressant sur son siège, chassant d’un geste rageur son employée. Comment?! Ils ne sont que trois et ce sont des misérables lutins!  
-Ben, keuf-keuf, ils avaient du renfort… Une folle de chienne derrière les volants d’un bus…! commenta le renard bleu, plissant les yeux avant de réaliser avec horreur qu’une ombre planait sur lui, gardant la portière ouverte.  
Sans la moindre gêne, Loona lui tira une balle du revolver de son père dans la tête, le téléphone toujours allumé étant aspergé de sang. La jeune fille le décrocha de sur son support, retroussant ses babines.  
-Pas chienne… Louve! commenta-t-elle, avant de laisser le téléphone tomber et le détruire d’un autre tir.  
Valentino sursauta de l’autre côté du fil, les yeux agrandis. Il commença d’un coup à craindre pour la réussite de son plan mais pire, pour la sécurité de son favoris, Angel.

Ce dernier n’était plus en possession de son cellulaire, plissant les yeux, grimaçant alors que Blitzo encourageait sa pupuce de la fenêtre. Le lutin cessa en voyant les regards paniqués des voisins et des passants, tous immobiles.  
-… Oh ho…! fit Stolas, clignant des yeux, Blitzo lui fit signe de s’approcher.  
-Tu tiens Angel. Je m’occupe des curieux. Quand je mentionnerais quelque chose en notre possession, tu le leur montres par la fenêtre, mais pas avant, piger?  
-Bien compris! commenta Stolas, Angel grimaçant, tous ses mains retenus ensemble dans une boule de tape.  
-Pourquoi tu lui obéis, merde?! C’est juste un connard de lutin! s’énerva Angel.  
-… Mon lutin a quand même réussi à anéantir les troupes de ton proxénète, mon ange…! commenta Stolas, lui faisant un clin d’œil, Angel serrant les dents, se demandant comment il pourrait faire face à Valentino, avec ce genre d’humiliation sur la conscience.  
Et il vivait constamment dans la honte et les dégradations que son métier rapportait. Alors, c’était tout dire combien se faire avoir par des lutins étaient risibles…!  
Blitzo sortit avec sa caméra, demandant à Loona de mettre une patte sur un corps, ayant même garder la casquette du défunt chauffeur de bus.  
-Que se passe-t-il? demanda ce dernier, sortant lentement du bus, tremblant.  
Les autres passagers avaient mal au cœur.  
-Oh, ça ne se voit pas? C’est un film! Simplement un film! Dans la maison se trouve nos deux acteurs stars! commenta le boss des I.M.P, Moxxie les dévisageant et se faisant un facepalm.   
Qui dont allait tomber dans une telle arnaque?  
-Et qui dont?! demanda une vieille femme un peu hystérique, semblant aussi hargneuse que Loona, même sans dentier.  
-… Nulle autre que le Prince Stolas et la porn-star Angel Dust! commenta Blitzo, tournant sa caméra vers la fenêtre.  
Sa majesté apparut, faisant un coucou, son autre main attirant le gigolo par l’épaule, grimaçant.  
Les lutins encore secoué ou traumatisé semblèrent guérir aussitôt et plusieurs prirent les illustres célébrités en photo. Les enfants voulant des autographes et Stolas se fit un plaisir de signer les carnets d’école des petits, Blitzo roulant des yeux, marmonnant qu’ils avaient pas toute la journée.  
-À présent, vous soufflez pas un mot de l’histoire! On doit se remettre au tournage! s’écria Blitzo, tous avalant ses bobards sans broncher.  
-J’peux tourner dans un de vos films? demanda le chauffeur du bus, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Euh… Ouais…! Laisse ton bus ici et donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone…! Et tu seras dans le prochain, promis!  
Le vieil homme ne fut trop heureux que de lui obéir, Blitzo salua une dernière fois la foule, Moxxie et Millie arrivant.  
-Moxxie! Tu appelles une firme qui rachète les corps frais pour les cannibales…! Dis-leur qu’on a un bus plein de cadavres à leur vendre pour un prix dérisoire…! s’écria joyeusement Blitzo, Millie l’applaudissant mais Moxxie grimaçant.  
-Quoi?! Mais qui va traîner ses corps là-dedans…?  
-C’est un plaisir d’avoir trois formidables employés qui exécutent mes plans à la le-! commença Blitzo, avant que Loona lève son gun et le pointe sur sa tempe.  
-Tu ramasses, je casse la croûte…! J’ai fait le plus gros de la job, j’ai droit à ma pause. Compris, dad?  
Blitzo s’immobilisa avant de soupirer, tendant sa main.  
-C’est bon… On va chercher des gants de caoutchouc et gère ici. T’as mérité ta pause, ma puce…! commenta-t-il, Loona lui donna presque à contre cœur son arme.  
-Quoi? grogna Moxxie, n’ayant aucune envie de ramasser des corps.  
-C’est exactement comme ratisser des rats pour déboucher les égoûts de mon secteur…! commenta Millie comme pour encourager son mari, sortant avec deux imperméables, un pantalon de pluie et trois paires de gants.  
-Thank, Millie! s’écria Blitzo, avant de faire signe à Stolas qu’il avait encore de la job.  
-Mais vous êtes cons?! s’énerva Angel dans la maison, Stolas lui arrachant son cell d’entre les dents, continuant à sonner. Si je ne réponds pas sous peu, vous allez avoir plus que deux voitures remplies de truands et d’homme de mains de Val! Vous allez signez l’arrêt de mort de toute la ville!  
-… Voilà! commenta Stolas, venant de texter une réponse.  
-… « Je gère ;) »… Sérieux, tu penses que ça va lui suffire, au boss, pour ne pas envoyer une seconde équipe?! Après ce massacre!  
-Blitzo et ses confrères sont en très d’effacer toute trace…! Et pour ta part, tu vas rester sagement ici, jusqu’à ce qu’on te libère demain matin. N’est-ce pas relaxant d’avoir une nuit off, mon petit gigolo…?  
-… T’es dingue…! T’es complètement dingue! AH! Si Val apprend que tu travailles avec eux, les sanctions de votre contrat prendra effet aussitôt! s’écria Angel, souriant devant l’air consterné du prince.  
-Quoi? Il t’en a parlé?!  
-… Je l’ai sur moi…! admit Angel, plissant les sourcils. Si tu me détaches…!

Les trois lutins revinrent couverts de sang, voyant Loona boire une bière dans la cuisine, 4 cannettes vides traînant déjà sur le comptoir.  
Mais ce fut le bruit de lutte dans le salon qui attira leur attention.  
-… ET MERDE! Je savais! gronda Blitzo, jetant son pantalon de pluie dans un grand splash de sang, Moxxie sursauta, aveuglé. Ne jamais laissé un hibou lubrique et une araignée gigolo dans la même demeure! Ils seront pas décollable pour des heures!!!  
-Euh… Je ne pense pas…? commença Millie, voulant être encourageante, mais les sons parlant en la faveur de Blitzo.  
-Pourquoi je me faisais des accroire?! N’importe qui est suffisant pour ses pulsions sexuelles! N’importe qui ferait l’affaire! Même Moxxie! s’écria Blitzo, plus écœuré qu’il ne voulait le croire.  
-Euh…! Monsieur? grommela le lutin, Millie le trouvant lui aussi stupide.  
-Est-ce que le patron est jaloux d’Angel Dust? Ou de son prince charmant…? finit-elle par demander à haute voix.  
-Les deux…, grogna la louve, avant de roter, son père adoptif serra ses poings, furieux.  
-HÉ! Arrêtez de dire des âneries! J’préfèrerais mille fois me taper la cute spider que ce fou de volatil…! gronda-t-il, avant de traverser la couloir de grande enjambé et déboucher dans le salon. HÉ! Arrêtez vos conneries! C’est mon tour de-!  
-Blitzo! Ne reste pas planter là! s’égosilla Stolas, grimper sur Angel, mais grimaçant, essayant de gérer ses nombreuses pattes essayant de l’étranger, le griffer et une tentant d’atteindre son fusil au sol. Attrape l’enveloppe!  
Blitzo utilisa sa queue pour prendre l’arme de l’araignée, jetant un regard circulaire.  
-… Quelle enveloppe? Sérieux, t’étais pas en très de te le taper? demanda Blitzo, encore surpris, Stolas grimaçant.  
-Pour qui tu me prends?! L’enveloppe! Sous le sofa!  
-Ahhh! commenta Blitzo, Millie arriva et la prenant.  
-Je l’ai!  
-Qu’est-ce que ça dit? demanda Blitzo, croisant les bras, laissant le prince et le gigolo continuer à se battre.  
Moxxie arriva, ayant rangé les imperméables dans le bain et fait le max de ménage pour nettoyer les tâches de sang. Il accepta l’enveloppe de sa charmante femme et commença à lire le contrat à haute voix, Stolas échappant quelques gémissements. Blitzo finit par séparer les deux gars, Angel rajustant son veston rayé, grimaçant.  
Ce fut dans la liste des choses que devraient remettre Stolas s’il dérogeait au contrat signé par sa femme que les lutins réalisèrent l’horreur de la chose.  
-…O… Octavia…? lut Moxxie, ses yeux s’agrandissant.  
-QUOI?! rugit Blitzo, ses traits furent d’un seul coup défiguré, s’élançant pour lire le contrat. Non, la connasse de pigeonne n’a pas signé ça?!  
Il lut alors Octaveia. À l’origine, c’était un certain Octave qui devait être remis à Valentino. Mais le monstre avait modifié le nom du serviteur lutin pour donner celui de la fille de Stolas.  
-Ah? Une nouvelle pute au service du boss? Ce serait pas la première fois que le patron agrandit le nombre de ses travailleurs avec ce type de contrat…! commenta Angel, hochant les épaules, mais le prince se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
Blitzo eut enfin la lumière à toutes ses questions.  
Le pourquoi son partenaire avait supporté de lui faire mal et de s’isoler, de faire semblant d’aimer de nouveau sa femme aux mépris de ses vrais désirs.  
Il voulait juste sauver le cul de sa fille…!  
Le boss en eut les larmes aux yeux, touché plus que jamais par l’amour paternel de son amant, Angel ne comprenant pas la situation.  
-… Mais il peut pas faire ça…! s’écria Moxxie, Millie le serrant contre lui.  
-Dès que je l’appelle pour lui dire que vous êtes de pairs, le contrat rentrera en action…! commenta Angel, souriant méchamment, montrant qu’il avait récupérer son téléphone dans la mêler.  
-STOP! s’écria Blitzo, espérant encore pouvoir raisonner le gigolo pour qu’il voie les choses de leurs perspectives. Ne fait pas ça, tu vas faire une grosse boulette!  
-Si je vous laisse contrarier d’avantage Val, c’est moi qui va en payer les frais…! gronda Angel, composant le numéro de son boss.  
-Octavia est la fille de Stolas! hurla Blitzo en étendant ses bras, lâchant le contrat.  
Le doigt d’Angel resta suspendu en l’air au-dessus de la dernière touche.  
-Valentino se fiche pas mal de l’argent qu’il peut récolter…! Il veut juste faire souffrir son ex-amant de l’avoir quitter pour avoir tomber amoureuse d’une femme de son rang et s’être marier…! s’écria Blitzo, suppliant, joignant ses mains, Stolas agrandissant ses yeux rouges, médusé.  
-… Sérieux...? grommela Angel, avant de grimacer. Quel âge?  
-Elle n’a que-! commença Stolas, la gorge serrée, les larmes se renouvelant.  
-7 ANS! Elle a juste 7 ans! mentit Blitzo.  
Il connaissait assez les vermines de l’enfer pour savoir qu’une fille de 17 ans, prise contre sa volonté dans l’univers de la porno et du sexe, ça ne ferait pas verser la moindre larme. Mais une gamine…!  
-Quoi?! rugit Angel, semblant insulté et écœuré.  
-Tu m’as entendu! renchérit Blitzo, Stolas préférant garder le silence, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
« Ils a plus qu’une fille? » se demanda Millie, alors que Moxxie pleurait à chaude larmes.  
Rien n’était plus horrible pour lui de s’en prendre à un enfant innocent…!  
-Une pauvre gamine qui croit encore aux contes de fées et que son père est l’homme le plus fort du monde…! Du jour au lendemain, Valentino va la prendre et va l’obliger à sucer-!  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON! hurla Moxxie, se prenant la tête, Millie le serrant contre elle, essayant de le réconforter, Blitzo se râclant la gorge.  
-Bon… Et bien, j’ai pas besoin de faire un dessin! Mais tu appelles ton boss maintenant…! Et tu signes la fin de tous les rêves et les espoirs d’une gamine innocente, nullement responsable des actions de son père et des manigances d’un sale déposte comme Valentino…!


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un peu de porno?

Chapitre 11 : Un peu de porno?  
Angel parut encore choqué avant de peser sur la touche, mais faisant un signe aux autres. Le pouce levé?  
-Allo? Val?  
-ANGEL! Explique-moi immédiatement ce qui se passé! Sinon, je-!  
-Relax…! C’est ce qui arrive quand tu sous-estimes des assassins…! grommela Angel, croisant sa paire de bras inférieurs.  
-Où est-tu?  
-Toujours dans cette ville de paumée…! J’ai le prince, je l’ai sous mon contrôle…!   
-Je t’envoie une voiture!  
-Holà, pas nécessaire…! Je te rappelle, il veut avoir… Tu sais! Un dédommagement pour avoir été balancé et manquer se faire tirer dessus dans la mêler…! J’en ai encore pour, hum, une heure? Deux, si je crois son regard allumé…!  
-… Bon, très bien. Mais dès que vous avez fini, tu m’envoies un message, et vous rappliquez à son logis. Sinon, je vais perdre le magot ou toutes les choses que sa femme m’avait promis sur la liste!  
-Oh? Ok, c’est good. À plus tard, Val...!  
Et sur ce, Angel raccrocha, Moxxie et Millie étant à ses pieds.  
-Merci beaucoup!!!! s’écria le plus émotif, sa femme frottant sa tête contre la botte de l’araignée.  
-Tu es un bon gars! Un très bon gars! On va te donner tout ce que tu veux, pour te remercier…!  
-Oh là…! Du calme…! J’ai calmer Val! Ma job reste quand même de ramener le prince…! commenta Angel, sourcillant, mais Blitzo eut un sourire entendu.  
-J’pense qu’on peut trouver une entente… Hé! Les gars!  
Le couple de lutins regarda leur boss.  
-Stolas ici présent n’a jamais regarder… aucun film… d’Angel Dust!  
-Quoi?! lâchèrent-ils, comme si on venait de leur annoncer qu’il ne savait pas comment respirer.  
En 5 minutes, du pop-corn avait été fait et la télé ouverte, Blitzo ayant téléchargé le top 5 de ses films.  
-Je ne pense pas que…! commença Stolas, grimaçant, Millie le conduisant à un siège à côté d’Angel, leur offrant des bols de croustilles.  
-Chut chut chut! Vous nous remercierez plus tard…! souffla-t-elle, son mari débarquant dans le cadre de l’entré du salon.  
-Millie! Les gars de la firme sont là pour prendre les cadavres! Tu viens?  
-Okay! s’écria-t-elle joyeusement, partant dehors, laissant juste Stolas, Blitzo, Angel et Loona dans le salon, voyant le titre apparaître et un décor rose dans l’écran.  
Stolas ne semblait pas endiablé mais il fut surpris de voir Blitzo tant absorbé, n’arrêtant pas de complimenté la performance de la porn-star. Ce dernier appréciait les compliments, commençant même sans que personne ne le remarque à draguer avec le lutin.   
Blitzo était trop absorbé par le film pour s’en rendre contre mais Stolas ne rata rien de la chose. Millie et Moxxie revinrent pour regarder le film mais quand ils entendirent les propos de la porn star pour leur boss et le regard de plus en plus furieux du prince, ils s’éclipsèrent à l’étage. Loona retourna à la cuisine pour plus de bière.  
-Ça suffit! Sa big dick est à moi! s’énerva au final Stolas en se relevant, Blitzo sursautant, avant de voir l’air crâneur d’Angel.  
-Oh oui? Pardonne-moi, mais qui bave littéralement devant mes prouesses sexuelles, depuis 30 minutes?  
-AH! Tu peux acter, la belle affaire! Mon Blitzy n’a pas besoin d’une pute ou son équivalent au masculin pour être satisfait, corps et âme…! roucoula le prince, mais il réalisa que son « Blitzy » évitait son regard, gêné. … Blitzy?  
-Je comprends pas ce que vous êtes en très de dire, les gars…! Mais sérieux, ce serait pas un mal… que je vois ailleurs, Stolas, okay? Tu dois pas le prendre mal.  
Stolas parut abasourdi, ses yeux grands ouverts.  
-Quoi? coassa-t-il, Angel en profitant pour venir caresser les cornes de Blitzo, le faisant rougir et grimacer.  
-Oh ho ho! Tu l’as entendu! Ce brave petit gars, si sensible et serviable pour ton compte, il a besoin d’un remontant…! D’être entre les mains d’un vrai pro du sexe…!  
-Je ne-! commença le lutin, levant un doigt, mais le prince l’interrompant, frappant sur la table base.  
-AH! Tu penses être supérieur avec tes quelques décennies d’expérience?!   
-C’est pas un moineau qui va m’enseigner comment satisfaire la clientèle...! comenta Angel, venant frotter sa poitrine dans le dos de Blitzo, ce dernier frémissant te se mordant les lèvres, fermant les yeux.  
-Où penses-tu que Val connait la moitié de ses compétences et ses techniques de séduction?! Je suis un prince Goétie de 200 ans, blanc bec! J’ai découché et séduit plus que quiconque de mon rang dans ma jeunesse! Mais après mon histoire avec Valentino, ma famille a sévit et j’ai dut rentrer dans les rangs. Sinon, JE serais le baron du sexe!  
-… Quoi? Toi? Un pro du sexe? se moqua Angel, s’éloignant de Blitzo, amusé de ses dires. Et qu’est-ce que tu sais, monsieur n’écoute pas la porno…?  
-Oh seigneur! s’écria Blitzo, s’enfuyant de la pièce, montant à l’étage et prévenant ses compères. Vite! Bouchez-vous les oreilles!  
30 minutes. Durant 30 minutes, Stolas se lança dans une longue et fastidieuse énumération de tous ses plaisirs, toutes ses positions, toutes les manières qu’il avait de mordre, sucer, caresser, titiller, chatouiller et marteler tel ou tel partie du corps de son amant. Trop souvent au goût de Blitzo, il l’utilisait comme exemple, parlait des membres de SON corps.   
Le boss réalisa que sa fille était aux mêmes étages que ses idiots et pouvait tout entendre.  
Il descendit les marches, grimaçant, les horreurs pornographiques semblant ramollir son cerveau. Enfin à la cuisine, il vérifia l’état de sa fille. Elle avait une sixième canne de bière à la main, sa tête contre le comptoir, ronflant béatement. Il soupira, la couvrit avec un rideau de la cuisine pour la tenir chaud et alla lentement au salon.  
Comment Angel avait fait pour ne pas craquer? C’était on ne peut plus étrange…! Mais l’arachnide-boy avait une paupière qui tiquait, souriant en coin.  
-Okay, arrête.  
-Où quand je monte Blitzy en me tenant sur le lustre de ma chambre pour-! continuait simplement l’oiseau, l’araignée répliqua plus fort.  
-TA GUEULE! Merde…! Des clients aussi névrosés et obsédés par la chose, j’en ai eu juste… trois… dans ma carrière en enfer…! grogna Angel, se prenant les tempes, avant de voir le sourire supérieur de Blitzo.  
-… Et tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir te taper Stolas et t’en sortir haut la main?  
-HÉ! J’peux faire tout ce qu’il a dit…! rugit Angel, serrant ses poings.  
Il se radoucit en soupirant.   
-Seulement, c’est le type de client que la majorité des putes et gigolos détestent. Trop obsessif, trop demandant, trop participant… Mais hé! J’peux mieux comprendre d’ailleurs pourquoi tu as croisé la route de Val…! Il peut en tomber dans ce registre là aussi…!  
-Ah non! Ne me compare pas avec cet insecte! Je suis mille fois supérieur à ce type! commenta Stolas, Blitzo remarquant que le troisième film commençait.  
-Bon… Plutôt que de parler de sexe, on peu juste regarder la télé…! Bien que Stolas n’a pas besoin d’apprendre de nouvelles techniques ou de positions…! comme Blitzo, finissant dans les bras de son amant, mais Angel grimaça.  
-Quoi, sérieux? Tu t’attends à ce que je reste bien gentiment assis? Avec le boner que cette conversation m’a donné?!  
-Ce genre de discussion tue les miens! répliqua Blitzo en paressant exaspéré, alors que Stolas embrassait du bout du bec l’espace entre ses cornes.  
-J’suis une super porn star…! Il y a vraiment « personne » qui veut me baiser ici?! s’écria Angel Dust, quand même étonné.  
-… Moxxie et Millie sont un couple marié et fidèle, malheureusement pour moi. Stolas ne veut que moi et je me doute qu’il ne voudra pas que je m’occupe de la bosse entre tes jambes…! Mille excuses…! commenta Blitzo, Stolas le serrant un peu plus fort, possessivement. La seule qui reste… c’est Loona.  
-Beurk! Je le fais pas avec des filles! Sérieux, personne…?!  
BANG!   
La porte de l’entrée sauta de ses gonds, un taureau rouge nu torse et un jean lui pétant sur le dos rentrant, soufflant un air chaud, furieux.  
-Hiiii! Le voisin! grommela Moxxie en haut des marches, remontant se cacher dans sa chambre avec Millie.  
-HÉ! SALES CLOPORTES DE LUTINS! C’ÉTAIT PAS SUFFISANT QUE VOUS BAISIEZ À DES HEURES PAS POSSIBLES ET QUE VOUS OSIEZ RIRE À FAIRE DES BBQ COMME UN CUTE ET TARÉ DE P’TIT COUPLE! VOUS D’VEZ EN PLUS PÉTÉ TOUTES MES VITRES DU CÔTÉ DE MA MAISON! ET BOUSILLER MON GAZON AVEC DU SANG ET DES TRACES DE TRACTEUR!  
-… Un bus…, grommela dans son sommeil Loona.  
-J’M’EN BATS LES COUILLES! J’VAIS VOUS TUER! VOUS ÉTRANGLEZ, VOUS VIOLEZ ET VOUS TUER JUSQU’AU-! hurla l’épouvantable personnage, avant de voir soudain Angel Dust lui barré la rouge, prenant une pause suggestive.  
-Hé…! Beau gosse…!  
-… hein? fit le mec, d’un coup calmé.  
-Pardon, il y a eu du grabuge cette après-midi… On tournait un film…! railla Angel, suivant le mensonge de Blitzo, ce dernier lui levant le pouce.  
Il ramena son attention sur le grand et sexy mec, ce dernier clignant ses petites prunelles noires, comme assommé par la vision enchanteresse.  
-C’est ton jours de chance, je suis dur, tout désireux d’un partenaire pour m’allumer…! Et tu sembles le gars qu’il me faut…!  
-Oh… Oh merde! Merci, Lucifer…! gémit le taureau, avant de conduire l’araignée dans son logis, Stolas clignant des yeux.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça? demanda l’oiseau, Blitzo soupirant.  
-Et bien… Moxxie se plaignait du nouveau voisin brutal écoutant sa musique trop forte… J’pense qu’il était sportif de son vivant, à consommé de la matière et représentait la boisson énergisante, Red Bull. Ah ha ha…! La blague. Enfin, on est débarrassé de l’araignée pour quelques heures…!   
-Hum-hum, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? demanda Stolas en glissant sa main entre les jambes de son partenaire.  
-… J’veux être payer, cette fois…! répliqua fermement Blitzo, l’oiseau semblant triste.  
-Oh, Blitzy…! gémit-il.  
-J’ai sauver le cul de ta fille…! Et il est pas encore tout à fait sauf! Alors, jusqu’à nouvel ordre, tu es encore notre prisonnier et tu fais ce que je te dis…!   
-… D’accord…! soupira Stolas, prenant la manette et arrêtant le film.  
-Hé…! La scène à trois allait commencer…!  
-J’aimerais vraiment que tu sois moins absorbé par ce genre de baliverne et par une vraie source d’émerveillement et de désir… Moi! commenta Stolas, prenant les mains de son partenaire et les collants sur sa touffe de plume dépassant de son col.  
-… Oh, toi…! gronda Blitzo, plissant les yeux en souriant, avant de déposer un baiser sur son bec. Bon, quelques caresses. Mais pour plus, je veux du cash…!  
-Petite fripouille…! lança Stolas avant de fermer les yeux alors que son petit lutin commença à l’embrassé, voulant lui faire cracher de l’argent.  
Peut-être accessoirement prendre son pied avec ce sexy prince…! 

Millie et Moxxie firent des tours de gardes, veillant à ce qu’aucuns autres hommes de Val ne venaient les attaquer. Blitzo vint les seconder une fois que Stolas se soit endormi. Durant les heures à épier la nuit avec des longues vues, le boss eut le temps de réfléchir à l’avenir.  
Plus particulièrement, à son avenir avec Stolas.  
Voulait-il vraiment jouer les gigolos pour un prince Goétie? Et attiré davantage les foudres de sa femme, mettre en péril sa famille et la sureté de sa fille?   
Il ne détestait pas Stolas. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait sûrement pu afficher publiquement un amour pour le gars.  
Mais justement, rien n’était simple. Et il était trop sérieux pour se jeter les yeux fermés dans une relation qui allait mal finir.  
Il n’avait pas beaucoup de choix sauf d’affronter ses démons. Et pousser Stolas a affronter les siens.   
C’était la seule solution pour qu’ils aillent de l’avant. S’il voulait être bon pour Stolas, c’était le best à faire.  
Pas le plus le fun, pas le plus facile ou ce qui lui rapporterait le plus.  
Mais de voir le visage encore en larme de Stolas en réalisant que Valentino avait réussit à piéger cette famille…  
…tout ça parce que le père de famille couchait avec un petit lutin cupide…!   
C’était dégoûtant… Et il se trouvait lui-même dégoûtant d’avoir si longtemps fermé les yeux sur les conséquences de ses actions.  
Mais qui aurait cru que la bonne femme aurait commandité l’aide de l’ex de Stolas et qu’il soit assez crackpot pour menacer le sort d’une gamine?  
De 17 ans…! Restait que ça le rendait malade et qu’il allait pas juste laisser le monstre s’en tirer à si bon compte.  
Que pouvait-il faire contre un type pareil?   
Pas grand-chose, à part frapper dans le tibia pour ensuite prendre la volée de sa vie…! Il était malheureusement juste un lutin, sans pouvoir démoniaque, inversement aux vivants étant débarquer ici pour leurs nombreux crimes.   
Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il devait vraiment se taire et se cacher comme un rat, dès qu’il rencontrait plus costaud que lui?   
Stolas avait besoin de quelqu’un pour le seconder. Pas une femme pincée désavouant son train de vie. Pas non plus une oisillonne toute délicate.   
Quelqu’un capable de prendre les coups durs et d’en donner.  
Blitzo inspira lentement, concoctant un nouveau plan. Un plan qui le mettrait peut-être en danger. Mais un projet dans lequel il ne passerait plus pour un raté.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Last plan

Avant l’aube, Blitzo réveilla Loona qui avait dormi facilement 7 heures d’affiler dans la cuisine de Moxxie.  
-Hé…! J’vais avoir besoin de la van…!   
-Hein? Pourquoi?!  
-Crois-moi, on en a besoin…!  
-… La fuite? demanda la louve, son père adoptif hocha la tête. Okay… Mais t’es mieux de me payer un gros bonus pour me faire travailler de nuit…!  
-T’inquiète, je paye aussi le taxi…! commenta Blitzo, appelant une cabine et faisant des signes à sa fille avant d’entendre des pneus crissés sur le béton.  
Il traversa la rue en vitesse, sortant son pistolet, crevant un pneu des nouveaux arrivant.  
Les mobs dérapèrent mais réussirent à freiner sur une maison au bout de la rue. Ils sortirent, armée jusqu’aux dents. Le problème, c’était qu’il faisait noir et ils ne connaissaient pas le milieu. Ni ne pouvait voir l’adresse de la maison qu’ils cherchaient. Blitzo avait l’avantage de savoir exactement où ils étaient, parlant tout bas à Millie dans son talkie-walkie.   
Il sortit une grenade, ne voulant pas l’utiliser. Mais il se dit que s’il la lançait sans la dégoupiller, il leur donnerait la peur de leur vie.  
« Mais ils vont s’éparpiller…! Que faire?! » se demanda-t-il, avant de voir un projectile voler par la fenêtre où épiait son employée.  
-Que-? demanda un des mecs.  
-SEIGNEUR! C’est une grenade!   
« Awww, Millie a eut la même idée que-! » songea Blitzo en souriant en coin.  
BOUUUM!  
Le souffle de l’explosion l’aveugla et quand il vit de nouveau, il restait juste des chaussures au sol, juste les mognons des mollets carbonisés dépassant.   
-… Holy shit, Millie…! Et le voisinage?! s’écria-t-il, entendant la petite dame rigoler dans l’appareil dans sa main.   
-Mais ils étaient tous rassembler…! One grenade, all kill! commenta-t-elle, Blitzo soupirant, voyant des lumières s’allumer.  
Bien sûr, le chien monstrueux du voisin le sentit à ce moment et le chassa de la propriété, non sans lui mordre deux fois la jambe.  
-Sale bestiole! s’écria-t-il, avant de rentrer dans la maison de Moxxie par la fenêtre du salon.  
Comme il faisait toujours, la serrure ne marchait pas.  
Il y trouva Stolas, dormant assez profondément, malgré l’attroupement des curieux, les jappements de chien et les compliments de Moxxie à sa tendre et belle. Blitzo prit le prince dans ses bras sans le réveiller, coincer le talkie walkie dans son cou.  
-Les gars, je déplace Stolas.  
-Hein?! firent les deux lutins d’une même voix.  
-Ça devient trop dangereux de rester « tous » ici. Il y a encore les enfants statufié. L’essentiel, c’est que nos poursuivants pensent que Stolas est bel et bien quelque part avec Angel Dust…! De leur côté!  
-D’accord, mais où cacher Stolas? demanda Moxxie dans l’appareil.  
-… Pourquoi pas à la même place qu’Angel? demanda Blitzo en ricanant, observant la lumière dans la fenêtre du voisin.  
Il jugerait voir la silhouette de l’araignée semblant faire un rodéo.  
Moxxie grimaça, Millie lui demanda de rester prudent.  
-Pour sûr…! Et je prends le prochain tour de garde…! Vous pouvez dormir un peu…! Demain risque d’être encore mouvementé…!  
Millie remercia leur boss avant de partager encore quelques mots tendres avec son Moxxie.  
Blitzo rangea le talkie walkie dans sa poche et porta Stolas bien calé dans ses bras.  
Heureusement qu’il était un oiseau et ultra léger, sinon, il râlerait comme un âne à le transporter.   
Discrètement, il brisa la serrure de la fenêtre du sous-sol et y installa son prince sur des couvertures. Il chercha dans le frigo un truc à boire et referma presque aussitôt la porte, grimaçant.  
« … Oh seigneur… Je pense que je devrais pas répéter ça à Moxxie…! » songea-t-il, perturbé, avant de changer d’étage, prenant quelques photos d’Angel en action avec son taureau, pour arriver au deuxième étage.  
L’aube arriva assez vite, Blitzo vit sa fille revenir avec leur van, le devant malmené, mais encore en assez bon état pour rouler.  
-Okay! C’est l’heure de lever du pied et chercher notre rançon! commenta Blitzo, baissant ses jumelles.  
Il se glissa prudemment dans l’escalier, observa qu’Angel était encore en action, le taureau semblant sur le point de mourir. Blitzo prit une nouvelle photo avant de se carapater dans le sous-sol. Stolas ronflait toujours.   
-… Bon… J’peux te ramener sans même te réveiller! La classe! La grande classe! commenta Blitzo, se frottant les mains.  
Il jeta un regard encore perturbé vers le frigo, semblant émaner une horreur lugubre.  
« Ignore! Ignore! Ignooore! » se dit-il, encore assez traumatisé.  
Il se rappela qu’Angel avait une arme. Si les choses allaient mal, il pourrait se défendre.  
-Hum? Oh, mon beau chevalier Blitzy…? murmura Stolas, Blitzy marchant jusqu’au balcon et frappant la porte avec son pied, le faisant rentrer comme une mariée.  
-Ouais, si on veut…! Bon, le jour se lève, Stolas…! Ramène ses enfants à leur état normal…!  
-Bien sûr…! commença Stolas, posant pied et se dirigeant vers le salon, avant de se tourner vers son petit lutin. Et après…  
« Oh non…! » songea Blitzo en déglutissant.  
-Nous prendrons un délicieux petit déjeuner avant d’aller peut-être faire de la voile…! Le temps semble superbe…! Nous pourrons prendre la pause comme dans ce film avec Leonardo Dicaprio…? Puis ensuite, tu me dessineras comme ta french girl, et-!  
-Non à tous ça! répliqua Blitzo, le poussant pour qu’il aille au salon. Je te ramène à ta femme, je prends mon livre…! Et accessoirement, je mets mon poing dans la face de Valentino s’il nous attend chez toi… Seulement s’il est là…! Sinon, le connard est sauf…!  
-Blitzy…! Doit-on y retourner si vite? demanda son prince, sourcillant, tentant de se retenir au cadre de porte, Blitzo poussant plus fort dans son dos.  
Il commença à le chatouiller, Stolas se contorsionna, gloussant, s’esclaffant de rire. Les deux tombèrent au sol en riant, avant de se dévisager longuement. Blitzo dut admettre, voir Stolas lui jeter ce regard… avec ce sourire…   
Merde, il avait pas envie de le ramener déjà chez lui…!   
Mais le regard attendri de ses travailleurs dans le cadre de porte, soufflant un « Awwwww! » le fit grimacer, se relevant aussitôt.  
-Stolas, les enfants. Moxxie, un café…!   
-J’suis pas votre employé! Enfin, pas à cette heure…! commenta le p’tit lutin, sa femme l’applaudissant.  
Blitzo roula des yeux et alla se chercher lui-même son café en cuisine, le buvant noir pour se donner un coup de fouet.  
Les enfants ne parurent pas choquer, n’ayant pas le moindre souvenir de leurs expériences. Ils remercièrent chaudement l’homme hibou, déclarant qu’il était « super chouette ».  
-Ah ha ha! Awww, les enfants…! commenta Stolas, s’installant en cuisine pour prendre lui aussi son déjeuner. Hum… Blitzo…?  
-Hum?  
-Si on se mariait, tu voudrais d’autres enfants?  
Blitzo avala de travers sa gorgée de café, toussant, avant de dévisager Stolas avec un air dégoûté.  
-… Et si on commençait à sauver ta fille, pour starter?! Et tu me parles pas de mariage alors que tu es pas capable de sauver le tien…!   
-Quoi?! Mais Blitzy! On peut quand même faire des scénarios hypothétiques où-?!  
-Non…! répliqua Blitzo, tranchant, avant de finir par quelques gorgés sa tâche de café.  
Millie et Moxxie le dévisagèrent, sourcillant, soucieux. Ils n’étaient pas aveugles. Ils les voyaient comment ils agissaient. Aussi c’était pénible de voir leur boss repousser constamment toutes les avances et petites attentions de son amant.   
Loona rentra dans la demeure, expliquant que le chauffeur de taxi demandait son pourboire.  
-Euh… Tu lui as pas donné?  
-Tu as dit que tu paierais.   
-Mais-! commença Blitzo avant de se griffer la face. Non, tu sais quoi? C’est parfait! On va le reprendre pour aller au manoir de Stolas.  
-Euh… Et la van…? demanda Moxxie, Loona croisant les bras.  
-C’est parce qu’on va se séparer…! commenta Blitzo, poussant la table pour prendre la salière et la poivrière, prenant le beurrier comme le manoir de Stolas. Avec la van… (poivrier), vous allez devant sa maison. Un livre devrait être devant. Vous le prenez et vous déguerpissez! On mettra des oreillers dans un sac noir. Rattaché avec des élastiques, ça aurait l’air de Stolas toujours prisonnier…!  
-Ohhh! Mais pourquoi ce subterfuge? demanda Millie, penchant la tête.  
-Vous allez appâter les gardes de Stella et les hommes de mains de Valentino loin de la maison (salière). Moi, je ramène Stolas en taxi. Si Valentino est là, nous serons pas trop de deux pour faire face à sa colère…!  
-Et ma femme? coassa Stolas, Blitzo lui jetant un regard indifférent.  
-Entre un Overlord insecte ultra puissant et une bonne femme, je m’inquiète un peu plus avec l’insecte…!  
-Certes, mais elle reste-!  
-On peut gérer la suite par nous-même…! assura Blitzo, laissant le sel et le poivre à leur place, Moxxie sourcillant.  
-Alors, on joue encore le rôle des appâts?! Pourquoi je joue toujours ce rôle! s’énerva Moxxie, Millie lui caressant l’épaule.  
-HÉ! Tu pourras tirer sur des voitures remplies de bad guys, Moxxie! Le rêve de tous gosse! Moi, je vais me taper une femme trompée et un pimp ridiculisé…! C’est on ne peut moins agréable, comme situation…! commenta Blitzo, rajustant sa cravate.  
-Mais tu n’as pas à venir…! Je peux… Je peux y aller seul…! offrit Stolas, avant de subir le regard ferme et frustré de son partenaire.  
-Oh, sûr. Bien sûr. Mets-moi de côté. Jette-moi « encore » comme une vieille chaussette. On ne fait jamais une fois la même erreur…! commenta-t-il, essayant de paraître détaché, mais souriant en coin quand Stolas s’excusa, admettant qu’il voulait sa présence.  
-Je crains seulement que ce soit affreux et… passablement violent…! admit contre son gré le prince, plissant ses yeux.   
Blitzo se contenta de lui serrer une main, regardant l’heure sur le mur avant de se lever.  
-Bon… Je m’occupe de retenir le taxi. Quand tu as fini de manger, Stolas, tu nous rejoins. Et Moxxie? Tu prends les filles, tu vas au manoir en premier, oublie pas!  
-Mais oui…! soupira le lutin tout petit, sa femme rigolant.  
-J’vais nous réunir toutes nos munitions!  
-Ils seront eux aussi armés! Loona, si tu veux rester en retrait…?  
-Bof, aussi bien tuer quelques démons, on commencera la journée d’un meilleur pied…! commenta la louve, son père lui flattant le dessus de la tête, la faisant grogner.  
-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi, ma grande! Ok, à plus tard, les gars…!  
Une fois seuls, Moxxie se tourna vers Stolas.  
-Ça a vraiment du le mettre en colère, que ce type menace votre fille…!  
-Il est pas du genre a affronter plus fort que lui…! admit Millie.  
-Il est plutôt du genre se battre juste pour le fric ou si quelqu’un le met en rage, rajouta Loona.   
-… C’est le cas de Val, c’est sûr… Mais Blitzy n’a pas à prendre ce genre de risques inconsidérés pour moi…! Je veux dire… J’aime qu’il me protège de simples criminels et kidnappeurs…! Mais même lui n’a pas la moindre chance-! commença l’oiseau, soucieux.  
-Olà…! Faut pas sous-estimer ce que l’amour est capable de faire, votre majesté…! commenta Moxxie, Stolas parut surpris de ses propos mais souriant devant le clin d’œil complice du lutin.  
Blitzo ne l’avouerait sûrement pas à voix hautes. Mais leurs interactions ne mentaient pas.  
Et Moxxie était presque content de ne pas à revoir ce pimp de proche. Blitzo allait sûrement tenter de lui donner une de ses raclés…!

Une fois que Stolas fut sortit dehors, Blitzo le siffla pour qu’il embarque avec lui.  
-Bon! Démarrez pour vous rendre au manoir!  
-Quel manoir? Vous avez une adresse? répliqua le vieux lutin aux longues cornes recourbé comme un bouc, une moustache grisonnant sur le dessus du visage.  
-Pffff! Le manoir à l’abord de la ville! Celui qui peut contenir la moitié de la population de la ville? expliqua Blitzo.  
En réalité, il n’avait jamais vu l’adresse marquer nulle part. Et il n’avait pas envie d’attirer l’attention en déclarant haut et fort qu’il avait un prince Goétie dans la voiture.  
-Oh! Ce manoir! Je reperds toute suite, jeûnot! C’est partie…! commenta le chauffeur.  
Étrangement, il ne partit pas le moteur.   
Leur van eut le temps de démarrer avec Moxxie, Mille et Loona, Stolas dévisageant tour à tour Blitzo et le chauffeur.  
-Euh… Pouvons-nous démarrer? demanda-t-il poliment.  
-J’attends… J’peux attendre longtemps. Tu le sais, Blitzo…! commenta le vieux lutin en avant de la voiture jaune, l’intéressé se griffant le visage.  
-… Okay…! Salut, p’pa! déclara-t-il, excédé.  
Le vieux hocha la tête, tournant la clé, alors que Stolas écarquillait lentement ses yeux, sous le choc.  
Ce type était le père de Blitzo?!


	14. Chapitre 13 : Discussion de famille

Stolas continua à dévisager tour à tour les deux lutins, ne pouvant s’empêcher de trouver des points en commun.   
Au point que le chauffeur commença à grimacer.  
-Blitzo…! Tu veux pas dire à ton ami de cesser de gigoter? À moins que tu sois tombé dans la drogue…!  
-Non-non-non-non…! Il est seulement… excité! Mais tu m’as « mieux » élevé que ça, p’pa…! commenta Blitzo, regardant son père hocher des épaules.  
-Certes… Mais on peut jeter un coup d’œil à ton train de vie pour savoir que tu restes et demeures… le maillon faible de la famille…  
Stolas cessa de sourire, clignant des yeux, Blitzo plissant les siens.  
-Wow…! Trop sympa, p’pa…! Pourrais-je te rappeler « tout les merveilleux moments passé », père-fils? J’pourrais les compter sur une main…! Tellement ils sont rares…!   
-Quand on a des triplets, c’est difficile de se consacrer à juste un gosse, Blitzo. Tu ne peux pas le savoir, vu que tu n’es toujours pas marié…! railla le vieux, paressant seulement ennuyé, chauffant prudemment, semblant leur assurer une longue route.  
-Oh! Bien sûr! Parce que tu oublies déjà que j’ai adopté une orpheline, il y a un an? Wow! Thank, dad! Sérieux, avec un tel « amour paternel », on se demande pourquoi les lutins sont traités comme des microbes sans cervelle et sans manière…!  
-Oh oui… T’as adopté… Et alors? Tu vas la gâter et l’empiffrer au point d’en faire une chienne obèse et hyper dépendante…!  
-Loona a commencé un travail à temps partiel! Elle gagne déjà ses sous!  
-Ta mère voulait aussi que vous travailler gamins…! Et regarde ce que cela vous a fait…! grogna le vieil homme, Stolas se prenant le menton, avant de se tourner vers son amant.  
-Tu nous présentes, Blitzy?  
-Et pourquoi faire? railla le jeune lutin, la voiture se rangeant tranquillement sur le côté. … Pa?!  
-J’aimerais bien être présenté à ton ami… « Blitzy »…! commenta le chauffeur, se tournant de côté pour lui jeter un regard de lynx.  
Blitzo roula des yeux, auriant du s’en douter que son père aurait perçu de l’affinité entre eux deux, soupira et levant une main pour montrer l’hibou.  
-Voici Stolas. Un pervers magicien avec qui je fais des affaires… Et c’est accessoirement mon sugar daddy…!  
Stolas rougit et déglutit, auriant préféré une meilleure introduction. Mais contre toute attente, le vieux lutin étira sa main, toujours avec sa même tête maussade, mais sa moustache se retroussant pour un sourire entendu.  
-Lubbagos. Le père de triplet, dont le tout dernier né et le plus médiocre, Blitzo… Aussi connu sous le nom de Blitzy...!  
-Pa! C’est juste lui qui m’appelle comme ça! Et je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Blitz!   
-Vous devez avoir une vue plus perçante que la mienne… Pour voir une once de qualité chez ce gamin…! commenta le chauffeur, reprenant la route.  
Cela fit rire Stolas, Blitzo croisant les bras.  
-Soyez assuré, monsieur Lubbagos, que votre fils ne cesse de m’émouvoir et m’impressionner…! Il est fort supérieur à ses semblables.  
-Si on parle de sa taille… c’est qu’il retient de son père! assura Lubbagos, offrant enfin un compliment à son fils, mais Blitzo n’en sembla pas ravi.  
-PA! Arrête, c’est vraiment déplacé!   
-J’ai parler de taille, Blitzo… Qui parle de ton pénis?  
Blitzo devint rouge écrevisse alors que son père souriait en regardant la route. Stolas décida de meubler la conversation.  
-Vous êtes chauffeur de taxi depuis longtemps?  
-Depuis 11 ans, maintenant…, commenta Lubbagos, un peu plus blasé.  
-Et vous devez donc voir toutes sortes de gens…!  
-Absolument… Je sors rarement d’Imp City. Mais dès que je le fais, c’est toujours une pluie d’explosion, de tirs de fusil et de fureur…! Les autres démons n’ont vraiment aucun savoir vivre…!  
-C’est l’enfer, pa…!   
-Reste qu’on soit les seuls à naître naturellement ici et résider… On pourrait nous offrir une petite once de respect, plutôt que nous traiter comme des larbins ou des jouets, commenta Lubbagos, toujours maussade.  
-… Ne fait pas attention… Il a des idées arrêté sur l’enfer…! grommela Blitzo pour Stolas.  
-Et que fait sa royauté si loin de chez lui?  
-Qui t’a dit qu’il était de sang royal? répliqua le jeune lutin, le chauffeur ricanant.  
-Toi, à l’instant! commenta-t-il, Blitzo se couvrant la face, honteux.  
-Fuck…! Pourquoi j’tombe toujours dans le panneau à chaque fois?  
-Oh ho ho ho…! C’est une histoire forte cocasse…! admit Stolas, Blitzo l’interrompant.  
-Il est pas payé pour t’écouter discuter… Pa, tu peux rouler plus vite?  
-Qu’est-ce qui presse? Sa femme va le tuer si elle le voit pas à la maison avant le déjeuner?   
-Non. Sa fille sera « vendu » à un pimp parce que sa connasse de femme a signer un contrat pour « soigner » ses mauvaises manies. Soit coucher avec un lutin, résuma platement Blitzo, Stolas grimaçant, clignant des yeux.  
Lubbagos écarquilla les siens et dévisagea tour à tour Stolas et Blitzo, suant devant son rétroviseur.  
-… C’est… la pure vérité…! Alors… Si vous pouviez aller un peu plus vite, mon cher mon-  
-Pas un mot de plus. On fonce, assura Lubbagos.  
Il tira une manivelle et le moteur de la voiture se mit à rugir.  
D’un seul coup, les deux passagers furent plaqué par en arrière, le taxi semblant s’être métamorphose en fusée. Stolas agrippa la main de Blitzo son bec caquetant, le lutin à ses côtés plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir.  
Son père avait toujours été capable de changer de ton radicalement quand une famille était en danger?  
Il dut se rendre à la raison. Il n’était pas aussi froid et horrible qu’il se le rappelait.  
Ils freinèrent si sec que Blitzo se retrouva la tête en bas du coussin, les pieds en l’air.  
-Voilà, jeunes gens…! Nous y sommes…! Blitzo, tu veux quelque chose pour te défendre? demanda Lubbago, se tournant à présent pour leur faire face.   
-… Pa…  
-Fusil? Grenade? J’ai une Chainsaw un brin rouillé, mais…  
-PA! Où est-ce que tu as dégoté tout ça?! demanda Blitzo, se prenant ses cornes une fois sur ses pieds, voyant tout le pactole débordant de sa boîte à gant entrouvert.  
-Oh! Des oublies des clients! C’est l’enfer, comme tu dis si bien…! commenta Lubbagos, son fils inspectant l’inventaire, prenant un fusil mais laissant le reste.  
-Si tu voudrais m’envoyer par la poste la Chainsaw, pa! À mon entreprise!  
-Ta quoi?!  
-… I.M.P. Immediate Murder Professionnal…! Tu sais, Pa, mon entreprise d’assassins qui vont dans le monde des humains pour tuer les cibles de nos clients résidents ici…!  
-OH! J’pensais que t’étais juste un garde du corps…! admit Lubbagos, ne restant visiblement pas en touche, Blitzo grognant.  
-Thank, dad. Thank a lot…! grogna-t-il, descendant du taxi, lui donnant l’argent pour la course par la fenêtre, son père comptant aussitôt les billets pour être sûr qu’il n’en manquait rien.  
Stolas resta en voiture, souriant en coin.  
-Merci encore pour avoir fait si vite…! commenta-t-il, le lutin à la moustache lui jetant un regard, rangeant l’argent dans son portefeuille.  
-Allons… Pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. J’peux paraître dur, mon Blitzo est le lutin le plus costaud de l’Enfer par mon expérience et mes erreurs. Veillez sur lui.  
Stolas hocha la tête, songeant que c’était la chose se rapprochant le plus d’une bénédiction.  
-Dépêche-toi, Stolas! Moxxie arrive…! commenta Blitzo, caché derrière un arbre.  
Stolas descendit du taxi qui redémarra tranquillement, allant rejoindre son amant. Les deux virent les lutins descendre de la van, Millie garda un fusil alors que Moxxie prenait le gros livre, geignant de son poids. Dès qu’ils embarquèrent, des mobs sortirent des buissons, commençant à faire feu.  
Les troupes de Blitzo démarrèrent en trombe, un rétroviseur tomba sous le feu nourri. Blitzo hocha la tête, alors que Stolas se couvrit la bouche.  
-Est-ce… Est-ce qu’ils vont être correctes? demanda l’oiseau, alors que les mobs grimpaient en voiture et partaient à leurs poursuites.  
-Pour sûr! Ils sont bien entraîner! Aller, on rentre!  
Pour une fois, il passa par l’entrée sans le sentiment d’être un intrus…!


	15. Chapitre 14 : Blitzo VS Valentino

Chapitre 14 : Blitzo VS Valentino  
Le manoir avait-il toujours aussi si grand et lugubre?!  
Stolas marcha à peine 15 mètres dans sa demeure avant d’entendre les cris de sa femme.  
-STOLAS!  
Blitzo décida de s’éclipser, levant ses pouces, le prince grimaçant avant que Stelas encadré de deux serviteurs n’arrivent.  
-Oh seigneur! Tu es saint et sauf! fit-elle, semblant à bout de force, le serrant contre elle, Stolas paressant surpris mais lui tapota le dos.  
Blitzo arriva dans le petit salon, étant surpris de n’avoir pas vu de trace du pimp. Il ne se pointerait pas?   
Peut-être pas, après tout…! Sur le contrat qu’il avait lu, la date limite était hier. Vu que Stolas avec découché, il ne toucherait pas sa commission.   
-Hé!   
Blitzo sursauta, sa main sur la ganse de son revolver. Mais il se calma quand il réalisa que ce n’était qu’Octavia.   
-Oh seigneur…! C’est juste toi…! murmura-t-il, se prenant le cœur, la jeune fille sourcillant.  
-Vous avez eu des problèmes à cause que Valentino a voler mon téléphone?  
-Oui, j’avoue…! admit le lutin, la jeune fille serrant ses poings.  
-Le sale type…! J’ai hâte qu’on n’aille plus à le voir…! Mais sinon, le contrat?  
-T’inquiète princesse, nous en sommes débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. La date limite était minuit cette nuit. Ton père est de nouveau libre… et toi avec…, commenta Blitzo en souriant, avant d’avaler de travers sa salive, voyant le regard soucieux de la jeune enfant.  
-… Quoi? marmonna-t-elle, Blitzo secoua ses mains devant lui.   
-Rien! C’est absolument rien d’important! Écoute, je te dirais tout ce qui est question, mais avant ça… Valentino est-il là?  
-Hé! T’as eu ton livre! Je veux mes infos! intima la jeune fille, le lutin grimaçant. Dis-moi tout ce que mon père t’a avouer!   
-Euh…! commenta-t-il, glissant une main dans sa poche pour lui montrer le contrat à la place.  
C’était plus court et il avait le sentiment qu’il serait attaqué au moindre instant.   
Soudain, un claquement l’alerta d’une troisième personne et il braqua son fusil sur l’intruse. Velvet leva ses mains, clignant des yeux, mais gardant son téléphone en main.  
-… T’es qui, toi?! s’énerva Blitzo, étant dérangé de mélangé le pimp pour des fillettes sans défense.  
L’Overlord grimaça, semblant insultée.  
-Hein?! Tu ne me reconnais pas?!   
-C’est juste une star des médias sociaux, Velvet…! commenta simplement Octavia, croisant les bras.   
-AH! T’es juste hors du coup, c’est d’une tristesse! commenta Velvet, prenant une photo d’Octavia avant de clavarder rapidement sur son téléphone, Blitzo ne défendant aucun des partis.  
-… Tu as pas vu un mec…? Grand? 4 bras? Chapeau, lunette en cœur?  
-… T’es taré ou quoi? répliqua Velvet en plissant un œil. C’est son tour de me garder, aujourd’hui…! Il m’avait même promis un spectacle des plus divertissants…!  
Blitzo cligna des yeux avant d’entendre comme le déclic d’une gâchette de revolver.  
Il n’eut le temps que de prendre la main d’Octavia et la tirer derrière un fauteuil, une détonation résonnant. Valentino sortit de derrière le rideau du fond, un large sourire en main.  
-Prête à filmer un meurtre, Velvet? demanda le pimp, sa « presque fille » éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d’œil, son téléphone près.  
-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il-?! demanda Octavia, Blitzo lui fourrant le contrat volé entre les mains.  
-Donne-ça à ta mère. Elle comprendra tout. À mon signal, tu cours et tu te retournes pas!  
-Sors de ta cachette, petit lutin à la noix…! gronda Valentino, en oubliant presque la présence de la jeune héritière des Goéties.  
Blitzo inspira à fond avant de lever ses mains comme pour se rendre.   
-Ne tirez pas! Ne tirez pas, par pitié…!  
Octavia le dévisagea, voyant le lutin s’écarter, Velvet le filmant dans le coin opposé, les yeux brillant, se mordant la langue, appréhendant le châtiment que lui préparait Val.  
Ce dernier avança sur lui et le poussa avec le canon de son pistolet rouge et doré contre la bibliothèque, opposé à l’entré.  
-… Alors? On se rend sans même un combat? demanda Val, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, reculant pour mieux viser.  
Blitzo en profita pour tomber à genoux, suppliant, Velvet s’approchant, ignorant le fauteuil où Octavia était toujours cacher.  
-J’vous en conjures, Valentino…! Épargnez ma vie…! Mes hommes… tous… morts…! Stolas ne m’adresse plus la parole…! J’ai tout perdu, en voulant être entretenu par ce type! Par pitié, Senior Valentino, je ferais n’importe quoi…!  
-Tu n’es qu’un sale profiteur et un couard… Une mort rapide est encore trop bien pour toi…! commenta Val, appuyant doucement sur la gâchette, visant le front du démon.  
Ce qu’il ne réalisa pas, c’était qu’il n’avait pas vu la queue du lutin.   
Alors sa longueur l’étonna quand elle s’enroula rapidement autour de ses poignets, tirant ses mains vers le sol et-  
BANG!   
Val lança un cri, fermant les yeux. Le sale lutin lui avait fait tirer son propre pied! Un rond circulaire creusait dans sa botte, une flaque de sang coulant de la plaie fraîche, Velvet restant décontenancé, ayant tout sur vidéo.  
Saisi par la douleur, le pimp ne vit pas le lutin faire des signes à Octavia, celle-ci s’étant lever et se mit aussitôt à courir.   
Si seulement elle était aussi douer en magie que son père, elle pourrait simplement créer un portail pour rejoindre ses parents…! Mais elle n’avait pas encore eu de leçon en magie, aussi ses pieds devraient faire l’affaire. Mais Velvet remarqua la deuxième personne et sortit un couteau, dévisageant tour à tour qui elle devrait avoir.  
-Ne laisse personne… vivre pour parler de ce qui vient de se passer! grogna Val, entendant les bruits de course et pensant que c’était juste un domestique.  
Velvet ricana et Blitzo sentit la soupe chaude. À la fois pour lui parce que Val revenait de sa stupeur et saisit sa queue d’une main, baissant son fusil sur sa tête de l’autre. À la fois parce que Velvet se lançait à la poursuite de la fille de Stolas avec une arme.   
Le lutin n’hésita même pas une seconde.  
Il se rappelait des films dans lesquels les enfants chahuteurs se cachaient sous les jupons des grandes dames dans les réceptions.   
La longueur de canne de Val lui donna la même idée, songeant qu’il n’aurait qu’à lui faire le coup de baisser son pantalon pour le complexer et l’immobiliser, permettant à sa fuite et de rattraper Velvet.  
Ce qu’il réalisa, se frayant comme une anguille un chemin sous son manteau… c’était qu’il ne portait pas de pantalon!  
« Ohhhh! » fit-il mentalement, mettant la main sur le boxer au tissu lisse.   
Il sourit cruellement en faisant « squish-squish » aux bijoux familles de Val, le faisant se braquer sur lui-même, lâchant un cri aigu, avant que le lutin arrache le sous-vêtement et roule hors de sa cachette, exposant momentanément les jambes tout en botte et collant à mailles du Pimp.  
Comme le polisson qu’il était, Blitzo étira l’élastique et projeta le boxer sur Velvet… la manquant de plusieurs centimètres, venant tomber à trois mètres devant elle.  
Elle tourna sa tête narquoisement, lui faisant une grimace. Mais de ce fait, elle ne regardait plus où elle allait. Swing! Son pied se prit dans le boxer et sa tête vint rencontrer à une vitesse fulgurante le plancher dans « splout! » violent. Le choc l’assomma raide, Val qui grimaçait en se tournant vit la chute et appela sa « presque fille », momentanément horrifié. Après quoi, il leva son gun et commença à tirer sur Blitzo, ce dernier fermant la porte de la sortie avant de courir se cacher derrière les fournitures.  
-Si elle est grièvement blessée, Vox aura ma peau…! Alors, quoi qu’il se passe, je vais te tuer! En te faisant atrocement souffrir! gronda le pimp, furieux.

Stella retenait toujours Stolas, venant de commencer à le disputer, lui demandant une foule de questions.  
-Qui était ces lutins?! Où étiez-vous?! Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait! Valentino a dit que c'était ton amant. Ce n’était quand même pas ton amant?! Tu as pas coucher encore une fois avec des lutins, ma parole?!!!  
-Du calme, Stella…! Je vais bien! C’est l’essentiel…! Mais où est-? commença-t-il, avant que le bruit de coup de feu le taise, le faisant grimacer.  
Sa femme acheva sa phrase, relevant le bord de sa jupe et cria:  
-OCTAVIA!!!  
Les deux parents se mirent à courir vers la source du bruit. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du couloir qu’ils virent Octavia, courant et attrapant son père dans ses bras.  
-Mon doux Lucifer! Que se passe-t-il?! questionna sa mère, soucieuse.  
-Le lutin! L’overlord! Ils...! Maman, le lutin m’a dit de te donner ça…! compléta Octavia, tendant son bras tremblant, dévoilant une lettre.  
« Oh seigneur, Blitzy! » songea Stolas, serrant Octavia plus fort, levant ses yeux vers le fond du couloir.  
D’autres bruits de gun se firent entendre, mais Stella ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper. Maintenant que sa fille était saine et sauf, elle ne craignait pas pour les idiots s’entretuant. Par contre, en voyant que le contrat qu’elle avait signé avait été modifier et qu’elle vit le nom de sa fille dans les biens dont souhaitait prendre possession le pimp, elle vit rouge.  
-… Stolas… Mon épée…! pria-t-elle, son mari cligna des yeux, mais lâchant sa fille avec un sourire radieux.  
-Assurément, ma colombe! s’écria-t-il, faisant flotter un livre et utilisant l’incantation pour créer un portail.

Valentino avait réussi à tirer une balle dans la corne de Blitzo, ce dernier étalé au sol, semblant grièvement blessé. Le pimp ricana, avançant, souhaitant le couvrir de coups, lui tordre le cou, l’humilier avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais alors qu’il se penchait vers le corps, Blitzo rouvrit son œil et utilisa ses deux pieds pour lui balancer un coup sous le menton, le faisant reculer. Le lutin roula par en arrière avant de sortir ses deux fusils, tirant.  
Il atteint son adversaire à l’épaule, l’autre tir enlevant le chapeau du sombre proxénète mais sans atteindre son crâne. Blitzo serra les dents, déjà à cours de munitions.  
-Ils sembleraient que ce soit la fin…! commenta le pimp, visant avec son fusil, près à lui tirer dans le ventre pour l’empêcher de bouger.  
Ce fut alors que la porte du petit salon claqua, ne montrant pas un oiseau en furie… mais deux.  
Blitzo observa, consterné, mais levant aussitôt sa caméra pour filmer, monsieur et madame Goétie, l’un armée d’une lance, l’autre d’une épée, sur le pimp.  
-Vous êtes tombé sur la tête?! Nous avions un contrat!  
-Un contrat que tu as MODIFIÉ pour menacer ma jeune enfant! Sale monstre DÉGÉNÉRÉ! s’énerva Stella, tranchant l’air et Valentino reculant, venant de perdre un doigt.  
-Pour sûr! Faut faire hyper attention en marchandant avec les bâtards! Il faut tout clarifier! « On ne doit rien rajouter NI modifier sur ce contrat! » énonça Blitzy, assis peinard, alors que Stolas tentait d’éventrer Valentino, se contorsionnant. Je sais, on est deux! Enfin, pas littéralement…! Mes parents sont marier depuis 25 ans…!  
-Blitzo! gronda Octavia, l’aidant à se lever et lui jetant un regard noir. Qu’est-ce qui est marqué sur ce foutu contrat?  
-Rien… Sauf ton nom, chérie…! commenta Blitzo, grimaçant, Valentino était coincé contre le mur, les deux oiseaux le mettant en joue, furieux.  
-… Mon nom?! répéta Octavia, horrifiée.  
-Si ton père n’obéissait pas à toutes les requêtes de ta mère sur ce foutu contrat, Senior Valentino t’aurait prit à son service aussitôt…! J’aimerais avoir un père qui m’aime autant, au prit de sa liberté, merde…! chiala Blitzo, détournant la tête, rendant Valentino encore plus odieux aux yeux de tous.  
-Sales petits bandes de têtes de moineau! La requête de madame était déjà honteuse…! Changer les mauvaises manies…! AH! se moqua Valentino, moqueur, mais Stolas rentra la pointe de sa lance dans sa chemise, le faisant grimacer.  
-Tais-toi. Tu ne te moqueras ni de ma femme ni ne menacera davantage ma fille ou mon amant…! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sur mes terres, ou je te crève le cœur…!   
-Et je te coupe la tête! renchérit Stella.  
Stolas créa un portail derrière Valentino où il tomba et disparut ainsi du manoir. Quelques serviteurs lutins projetèrent Velvet toujours inconsciente dans le même portail, maintenant que le danger était éloigné.  
-… Wow… Vous voyez, vous pouvez faire une bonne équipe! encouragea Blitzo, préférant mettre l’attention sur eux et s’éclipser en douce, Octavia finissant par le lâcher en voyant qu’il était capable de rester debout par ses propres moyens.  
Elle dévisagea ses parents, eux échangeant un regard muet.  
Retombant de l’adrénaline et pouvant admettre… qu’ils partageaient au moins le même intérêt de défendre leur fille contre toutes menaces de ce monde odieux. Mais Stella finit par papillonner des yeux et s’écroula, Stolas la rattrapant.  
-J’ai… J’ai été touché…! fit-elle d’une toute petite voix, Blitzo grimaça, mais Stolas ne prit pas l’état de son épouse à la légère.  
-Vite! VITE! Un médecin! Par tout les ciels, un docteur!   
Il l’apporta dans ses bras, Octavia dévisagea Blitzo, ce dernier se prenant sa corne saignant encore, grognant.  
-… Tu ferais mieux d’aller les rejoindre. Au cas que ta mère commence à dire ses dernières volontés.  
-Est-ce qu’elle est…? commença la jeune fille, soucieuse.  
-Elle fait semblant…! Elle a retrouvé son mari indemne d’un kidnapping, elle s’est battue comme une amazone, et bam, elle redevient une faible fleur flétri? Crois-moi, petite, j’ai deux grandes sœurs…! Je sais comment font les femmes pour attirer l’attention. Mais je suis pas devin… Tu serais quand même mieux d’y a-  
Elle prit la main du lutin, sourcillant.  
-… Tout à l’heure, tu m’as protégé… de deux Overlords…, commenta-t-elle, Blitzo clignant des yeux. Merci.  
-Euh… C’est rien, pupuce…! J’allais pas laisser ses sales types faire du mal à la fille de Stolas…! commenta-t-il, se grattant le nez, sa corne saignant toujours mais ça ne semblait plus tant le déranger.  
-… Viens. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d’un docteur après ma mère…, commenta Octavia, lui souriant.  
Elle ne l’aimait pas tant. Pas en transformant son père en une sorte d’étrange croisement entre une demoiselle en détresse et un vieux pervers en manque. Mais il avait prit plus de risques qu’il n’était sensé en prendre, pour ramener la vérité et accessoirement donner sa propre correction au pimp.   
Aussi elle ne serait pas trop amère s’il revenait dans leur vie.


	16. Chapitre 15 : L’héros du moment

Chapitre 15 : L’héros du moment  
Stella poussait des gémissements, assise sur un siège rembourré, son mari lui tenant la main alors que le docteur royal s’évertuait à trouver sa blessure tout en respectant le décorum.  
Octavia arriva avec Blitzo dans la salle à manger, dévisageant la scène un instant avant que la jeune fille ne toussote.  
-Blitzo-! commença-t-elle, mais devant le regard méprisant de Stella et l’expression alarmé de Stolas, le lutin prit sur lui de ne pas dévoiler devant eux sa blessure.  
Il était le héros de cette histoire…! Il n’avait pas besoin de fleurs et de compliments.  
-J’ai faim, quand est-ce qu’on mange? demanda-t-il, le regard plein de préjugés de la dame s’intensifia, Stolas se contenta de glousser.  
-Sous peu, Blitzy…! Mais si tu nous excuses, nous avons plus important que de songer à nous remplir la panse, dans l’immédiat…!   
Le lutin assassin hocha la tête avant de voir la trousse du docteur. Il se glissa derrière lui alors que le médecin désaffectait une éraflure sur le genou de la dame, dur à voir avec ses plumes.  
-Psssiii! Monsieur… J’peux vous emprunter une pince et un sparadrap? chuchota-t-il, le docteur lui jetant un bref coup d’œil.  
Il hocha la tête et ce fut seulement quand Blitzo se pencha sur sa trousse, des gouttes de sang tombant de son menton que le médecin se figea.  
Le couple royal était trop absorbé par le « terrible » état de Stella. Ils furent alerter par le grognement de Blitzo, s’étant installer devant la fenêtre du four. D’un geste sûr et après quelques plaintes, il arracha la balle dans sa corne avec la petite pince. Stella en resta abasourdie, Stolas quittant aussitôt son chevet, catastrophé.  
-BLITZY!  
Ce dernier essuya le sang sortant de la plaie avec un mouchoir avant de finir ses soins avec le sparadrap, sourcillant en voyant Stolas l’attrapant par les épaules.  
-Tu es blessé?! Mais pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit?!!!  
-… Oh, qui sait? Peut-être parce que ta femme a mit en danger ta propre fille en employant un type douteux, juste pour se débarasser de moi…! Je me sens pas vraiment le bienvenu ici…! D’ailleurs, je ferais mieux de partir sur le champ…!   
-Non! Attends, tu…!  
-Lutin…! s’écria Stella, se redressant, tout le personnel se mettant en garde à vous. Je veux dire… toi… Avec les grosses cornes…  
-Le nom est Blitzo, M’dame…!   
-Oui, peu importe…! Je… Je vous serais gré… de cesser de voir Stolas… Pour le bien de cette famille…! commenta-t-elle, affectant sa demande d’une révérence.  
Elle n’était pas assez sotte pour ignorer que s’il avait souhaiter, il aurait pu partir très loin et ne jamais ramener Stolas. Profiter de son argent et son affection de l’heure pour se la couler douce.   
Mais il l’avait ramené. Et ce microbe s’était même battu contre un Overlord. Elle savait qu’elle avait une dette… Mais elle n’en oubliait pas ses objectifs.  
Elle ne pouvait accepter que son mari la trompe avec un lutin…!  
-… c’est… tout…? demanda Blitzo, avant de pouffer. M’dame, vous auriez pu « commencer » par ce genre de requête avant d’engager qui que se soit pour martyriser votre mari et nous envoyer une bande de criminels armées jusqu’aux dents pour nous liquider…!  
-Je suis confuse…! Valentino était parmi les derniers choix de sa majesté Lucifer…!  
Stolas pâlit, grimaçant, mais Blitzo parut impressionné.  
-Wow…! Lucifer se soucie de mon sort?! Wow…! Quand je vais dire ça à ma mère…!  
-Stella! s’écria son mari, épouvanté. Tu n’as pas… raconté nos petits problèmes aux oreilles du roi de l’enfer…?  
-… Et pourquoi pas?! s’écria-t-elle, serrant les poings, furieuse, le personnel lutin commençant à se disperser.  
La dame de la maison avait trop souvent utilisé l’un d’entre eux comme projectile pour tenter de blesser le maître.   
Octave en avait très souvent eux l’expérience…! Le pauvre se terrait aux cuisines, épluchant des patates, pleurant sur son sort.  
-Tout l’enfer connait tes méfaits et tes… horribles… stupides… amourettes avec des gens de basse condition!  
-Pitié, Stella…! Pas devant Octavia…! commenta Stolas, essayant de couvrir les oreilles de la jeune fille mais elle le repoussa et alla se mettre derrière Blitzo.  
Sous le regard médusé de sa mère, elle s’assura si le plaster était bien mit, lui demandant même s’il avait encore mal.  
-OCTAVIA! Cesse de prendre son partie!  
-… Pardon, m’man… Mais à part avoir une liaison avec papa, quel mal il fait…? Il me crie pas dans les oreilles du matin au soir, lui…! commenta-t-elle, croisant les bras, Stella devenant rouge.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Stolas la prit par le bras et commençant à la disputer d’avoir quémander l’aide de sa majesté.  
-Tu te fiches de moi! Il a été d’un bien plus grand soutien que tu ne l’as jamais été durant ces dernières années…! gronda-t-elle, Stolas monta sa voix.  
-Lucifer est un ami de longue date mais un immortel, Stella! Il ne peut comprendre toutes les complexités des relations et la dangerosité de certains individus de l’enfer, tellement il est intouchable!  
-OH! Tu veux dire que j’aurais du demander « ton » aide sur la question?! Sale pervers égoïste!  
-Je suis peut-être libertin, chérie, mais je ne fais pas affaire avec de dangereux individus ni ne signe des contrats qui pourraient faire écrouler toutes nos existences en un claquement de doigt!  
Octavia grimaça, n’ayant presque jamais entendu son père élever sa voix. Même s’ils s’éloignaient, ça restait trop fort à son goût.  
Blitzo remarqua sa tête et soupira.  
-… Du thé?   
-… Un café… On est juste en mâtiné…, commenta-t-elle, Blitzo hocha la tête, mettant l’eau à bouillir.  
-… c’est toujours aussi animé…?  
-M’man est celle qui crie, d’hab. Mon père fait que subir platement en se couvrant d’excuses bêtes… Tu restes un parasite, ici…, admit Octavia, mais Blitzo se contenta d’hocher la tête.  
-Sûr, sûr… Un parasite que ton père a dut mal à se passer.  
-Je le sais trop bien…! grommela Octavia, acceptant la tasse de café et buvant.  
Elle se sentait un peu mieux, assise à la table, une boisson chaude en main. Même si le lutin obnubilant son père était assis de l’autre côté de la banquette.   
-… Je suis un weirdo, mon psy me le dit assez souvent… Quoi qu’il en soit, je n’aime pas plus l’ambiance dans cette maison que toi…  
-… Alors… Tu vas convaincre papa de partir avec toi? demanda Octavia, ferma les yeux, serrant sa tasse plus fort, souffrant à cette idée.  
Mais Blitzo éclata de rire.  
-Quoi? Moi et Stolas?! Comme deux évadés de cellules?! Allons…! J’te rappelle que « monsieur » est ami avec toute la haute société, même de Lucifer…! Sans parler que ta mère ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu vois ton père par la suite et que ça le rendrait fou. Nah, je suis pas bien pour lui. Mais j’ai le culot de penser que ta mère ne l’est pas tellement plus! Enfin, pour l’instant…!   
Octavia sourcilla, le dévisageant, voyant presque ses cornes s’allongé, sa queue en pointe ondulé derrière lui, sa langue fourchue sortir de sa bouche. Un plan horrible montant dans son esprit.   
-… Hé! Elle est casse-pied, mais touche pas à ma mère!  
-Certes, certes… Jamais sans son bon vouloir…! commenta Blitzo avec un sourire sûr de lui, finissant son café, Octavia grimaçant, se reculant.  
Merde, ce type descendait encore plus bas dans son estime!   
Elle espérait juste à présent qu’il ne se décide jamais à lui faire de l’œil à elle. Elle le frapperait pour moins que ça.

Blitzo retourna à l’agence, créa un petit montage vidéo pour les gens de IMP City, l’intitulant :  
« Le beau, le prince et la brute »  
Avant de le mettre sur le web, il réalisa que la vidéo de la fille à lulu passait déjà dans les médias sociaux.   
De lui qui utilisait sa queue pour que Val se tire dans le pied.  
En ricanant, il le reprit et le rajouta dans le montage, tout fier de lui.  
Quand il le montra à ses employés, Moxxie et Millie n’en crurent pas ses yeux.  
-Oh seigneur…! souffla le petit lutin.  
-C’est de la bombe! s’écria joyeusement Millie.  
-Y pas personne qui va nous poursuivre pour montrer ce genre d’image sans leur accord?  
-Mais non!  
-… Du genre… Valentino? rajouta Loona, Blitzo resta figer avec une expression confiante et joyeuse.  
Il inspira à fond avant de leur afficher un sourire en coin.  
-Si l’ordure vient en personne ici, on l’attendra de pied ferme…!  
-Que…? fit Moxxie, Millie levant ses bras en l’air.  
-Ouiiiiii! Cassons-lui les couilles! rajouta-t-elle d’une voix plus féroce, Moxxie clignant des yeux mais rougissant, quand même charmer par sa petite femme si passionnée.  
-Exacte, Millie! renchérit Blitzo, mais suant.  
Il posta le vidéo et pria juste pour que Valentino aille le bon sens de se rappeler ce qui lui avait coûté la dernière fois qu’il l’avait battu.  
Deux membres royales l’avaient ensuite terrassé et chasser comme un vulgaire vers de terre. Il croisait les doigts pour que le pimp craigne les représailles de ses moineaux et ne revienne plus dans cette ville.   
D’autant que beaucoup de ses types étaient morts…!   
Les voisins de Moxxie et Millie se posaient encore plusieurs questions.  
Blitzo se rappela soudain de leur voisin. Plus particulièrement, ce qu’il avait trouvé dans son frigo au sous-sol. Il ravala sa salive, se demandant si c’était tant essentiel d’agir ou non.  
… et puis il se rappela de son père.  
Comment il le traitait toujours comme un moins que rien.  
Mais qu’à la mention de la fille en danger de Stolas, il avait changé d’attitude. Il lui avait même offert un gun gratis pour péter la gueule à ce salopard…!  
Il sortit le gun de son tiroir de bureau, voyant bien que c’était un vieux modèle légèrement rouiller. N’empêche, c’était l’un des plus beaux cadeaux que son père lui avait jamais fait. Il en eut presque une larme à l’œil, avant de se secouer.  
Il pouvait être autre chose qu’un assassin, un gigolo et un détraqué.  
Il pouvait être un héros, si ça lui chantait.  
-MOXXIE! MILLIE! Venez dans mon bureau toute suite! appela leur boss, ces derniers venant sous peu, curieux, ignorant encore l’horrible nouvelle et le plan digne d’une vendetta qui allait suivre.

Il ne fallut même pas 24 heures pour que le frigo et les corps découpés de lutins soient dévoilés au voisinage.   
Blitzo était fier de lui. Non seulement il était rentré en effraction chez un autre, mais en plus, lui et ses équipiers en étaient glorifier comme des héros!  
Quand le taureau revint du travail, il trouva une foule de lutins armées de fusils, de fourches, de bats de Baseball et de perceuse.  
-Monstre! Mangeur de lutins!!! s’écrièrent-ils, ne lui laissant pas le temps de débarquer de sa bagnole, l’attaquant, brisant les vitres, et le plongeant dans une longue et terrible agonie.  
Blitzo serrait ses équipiers dans ses bras, fier de leur travail. Moxxie versait quelques larmes, encore terrifié d’avoir eu ce genre d’individu comme voisin et vraiment reconnaissant, pour une fois, d’avoir un boss si weird. Millie donna un bisou sur la joue de leur supérieur, le faisant rire, avant de leur frotter la tête.  
-Content qu’on soit débarrassé de ce sale type…! Si votre future voisine est jeune et célibataire, faites-le moi savoir, vu?  
-Bien sûr! renchérit Millie, Moxxie s’en allant lui rappeler qu’il avait déjà Stolas, pourtant.  
-Souriez pour la gazette des lutins! pria un type avec un gros appareil photo.  
Les trois lutins prirent la pause, la foule furieuse en arrière fond.

Les affaires montèrent de manières exponentielles! Les gens apprenaient non seulement qu’il y avait un mangeur de lutin dans leurs voisinages, mais qu’un bon gars assassinant juste des humains l’avait démasqué et confronter à la populace.  
Et la vidéo…! Les lutins et démons voyaient qu’il était assez brave pour confronter un Overlord reconnu, utilisant les avantages des lutins à sa pleine capacité.   
Les contrats venaient en si grands nombres qu’il y avait déjà 3 semaines complets…! Moxxie avait prié qu’il reste à un assassinat par jour, pour s’assurer de faire une job propre et guérir de leurs blessures.  
Blitzo aurait du être ravi…! Pourquoi ressentait-il ce léger vide bercé son cœur?   
Ils venaient de revenir de missions, leurs habits tachetés du sang de leur dernière victime, quand Loona les prévint.  
-Un monsieur attend le boss dans son bureau. Il dit qu’il ne pouvait pas repasser plus tard…  
-Merde…! Combien de fois j’ai dit, juste de laisser un message à Loona et on le rappel-?!! grogna Blitzo, traversant la salle et ouvrant d’un geste rageur la porte.  
Stolas l’attendait, assis sur son bureau, s’amusant à caresser du doigt la photo de son amant étant marqué « # 1 Bitch Boss ». Leurs regards se croisèrent et le prince se contenta de sourire, nullement gêné d’envahir son espace de travail. Blitzo ferma la porte derrière lui, restant impassible.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Visite princière

-… Hé…! fit Blitzo, sentant quelque chose de drôle dans son estomac.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il avait mangé pour avoir genre des battements de papillon dans ces tripes?!  
-Blitzy…! On dirait que les affaires vont bien pour toi…! commenta l’hibou, restant à sa place.  
« Bizarre… Il ne me saute pas dessus… J’ai fait un truc de travers? » songea-t-il, se doutant qu’il aurait souhaiter qu’il l’appelle.  
Mais pour tomber sur sa femme ou sa fille? Nah…! Et d’ailleurs… Ils avaient semblé bien s’intéresser à cette Stella. Et il avait prouvé être capable de faire une croix sur lui, pour protéger sa fille.  
Peut-être qu’il tenait à lui, mais il n’avait pas automatiquement besoin de lui dans sa vie.   
Aussi simple que ça.  
Blitzo se gratta l’arrière du cou, voulu faire un truc d’hôte, lui offrir à boire. Mais il réalisa qu’il ne voulait pas le garder longtemps.  
Aussi il rentra dans son rôle de dur, se raclant la gorge, détournant les yeux et prenant une liasse de papier sur son bureau, les feuilletant.  
-Si tu es là pour les affaires, tu dois savoir que nous sommes très prit…!  
-J’ai vu ton vidéo…  
-Ah ha?  
-Tu as été superbe…! admit Stolas, avec un sérieux et une profondeur dans sa voix qui fit frémir Blitzo, souriant en coin.  
-… Ah? Et bien... Thank. Mais j’trouve que toi et Stella vous étiez bien, ensuite.  
-Blitzy…, commenta l’oiseau, affichant un regard soucieux, étirant enfin sa main pour lui prendre son épaule.  
Blitzo s’éloignant, regardant ses feuilles, sourcillant, avant de commenter :  
-Je sais que j’ai merdé beaucoup par le passé. Je sais pas comment gérer des comptes. Je me mêles toujours des affaires d’autrui. Et j’ai sûrement jeté un froid entre toi et ta femme. Donc, si tu as quoi que se soit à me reprocher, fais-le en vitesse, bien que je me doutes de tout les détails.  
-Tu n’as absolument rien à te reprocher, mon chéri…! répliqua avec douceur l’oiseau, le regardant avec tendresse, mais grimaçant en entendant son lutin soupirer.  
-Ah oui? Dis ça à Octavia… Dis ça à ta femme qui est la risée de tes nobles connaissances. Dis ça aussi à ton pote Lucifer, qui lui a conseillé un démon pour se débarrasser de moi…!  
-BLITZO!   
Le lutin jeta ses feuilles au sol, sourcillant, lui aussi en colère.  
-Cesse de me repousser et écoute-moi! ordonna Stolas, sourcillant.  
-T’écoutez m’amadouer avec de l’argent et des belles promesses?! J’ai eu ce que je voulais! On a le livre! Ta fille est saine et sauve! On pourrait tout aussi bien en rester là, ça ferait beaucoup moins de merde! s’énerva-t-il, Stolas le dévisageant avant de secouer la tête en se prenant le front.  
-Tu es impossible, Blitzy… Impossible et adorable…! soupira-t-il.  
Il descendit du bureau et fit un truc que Blitzo ne s’attendait.  
Il s’agenouilla devant lui, rapprochant ainsi le niveau de leurs yeux. Le lutin grimaça, mal à l’aise.  
-Blitz… S’il-te-plaît… Je sais que je suis un horrible individu avare et contrôlant, c’est vrai, je l’avoue. Et j’admets que j’ai pu paraître… vouloir acheter ton affection avec de l’argent. Dans mon esprit, c’était un échange de bon procédé.  
-Arrête…, grogna Blitzo, mais comme à son habitude, Stolas continua sur sa lancée.  
Excepter ce qu’il disait était pire que ses délires pervers. Il parlait de la réalité et de ses sentiments. Et de l’entendre lui avouer tout ça sans raison flagrante augmentait les palpitations de son petit cœur, jusqu’à ce que le lutin craigne qu’il sorte de sa poitrine.  
-Tu avais besoin d’argent pour ton busines. Et j’avais avidement besoin d’un amant digne de moi…! Tu te méprends terriblement, si tu penses qu’entre moi et ma femme…! Il n’a jamais été question de sentiments ou de désirs entre nous. Ce n’est qu’un mariage de raison. Certes, elle souhaiterait que j’agis avec les manières d’un prince. Soit resté humble, cacher tout excès, tout extravagance, me comporter avec dignité. Mais nous savons tout les deux que ce n’est pas moi…!  
-Oh que non…! acquiesça Blitzo, un sourire en coin, Stolas hochant la tête et prenant finalement le lutin par la main.  
-Je ne veux pas cacher notre relation. Comme je ne veux pas mettre un terme à cette dernière. Je te veux…! Et je suis prêt à affronter les conséquences de mes choix.  
-Petite question : Tu restes marier avec ta femme?   
Stolas écarquilla les yeux, paressant estomaquer.  
Blitzo garda son doigt levé en l’air, sourcillant.  
-… Parce que je me suis souvent dit… Si tu n’avais pas d’intérêt envers elle, tu aurais pu la quitter depuis longtemps. Ou c’est parce que qu’elle est la mère de ta fille… Quoi qu’il y aura entre nous, tu seras toujours son époux et lier à elle…  
Ce n’était plus une question, plutôt énonçant un fait.  
Stolas détourna la tête, paressant affliger. Mais il soutenait les dires de Blitzo dans son silence.  
-Okay… J’veux bien continuer à te fréquenter…, soupira Blitzo, se passant une main sur son visage, Stolas paressant ravie, ses plumes de queue s’écartant dans un éventail fourni. HÉ! À une condition!  
Stolas fit mine de se contenir, mais sa queue se secouant de gauche à droite semblait sous-entendre qu’il n’attendait que le signal de départ pour le bécoter et lui faire mille et une chose beaucoup moins catholique.  
-… Ta femme… Tu nous présentes et tu acceptes qu’on se fréquente.  
-… Quoi?  
-Si tu veux une relation à trois, aussi bien que les trois parties apprennent à se connaître! railla Blitzo, s’accotant sur son bureau, exprimant un petit air espiègle.  
-Euh… Non! fit Stolas, pas vraiment intéressé à joindre son amant à son fiasco de mariage.  
-Allons!  
-Non-non-non-non! fit-il, montant dans les aigus, faisant vraiment penser à un petit rossignole.  
Blitzo ricanant, allant s’asseoir à son siège, croisant ses mains sous son menton.  
-Quoi? Effrayé que ta femme puisse tomber sous mon charme?  
-… Elle risque de te tuer…! révéla Stolas, sourcillant, Blitzo s’accotant dans son siège, confiant.  
-Elle pourrait…! Sauf qu’on pourrait discuter comme des adultes. Donner le pour et le contre de ce genre de relation.  
-… Tu n’aurais quand même pas de sexe avec elle?! s’étrangla Stolas, tapant sur le bureau, Blitzo fit mine de réfléchir mais le regard de son amant devint livide, furibond.  
-Okay, okay, pas de sexe! Come on, man…! Elle est rejetée, frustrée, snob…! Je le serais aussi si mon homme était prit par quelque chose d’inférieur à moi, dans ma vision des choses…!   
-Oh… Est-ce que tu… as… de la compassion pour elle? demanda-t-il, Blitzo secoua une main.  
-Du tout, franchement…! Mais ça pourrait changer en la fréquentant. Et j’ai déjà imaginer un subterfuge pour excuser ma conduite dans ta demeure. Pour juste que juste une nuit…  
-Oh… Tu comptes séjourné avec nous, dans le futur?! s’écria Stolas, se prenant son bec, charmé par l’idée.  
-Ouais, sauf si la femme nous tape une crise de nerf monstre. J’veux pas me battre avec elle, d’autant qu’elle devrait se compter chanceuse que son mari ne la quitte pas point final et qu’elle soit la risée divorcé de l’enfer…!   
Stolas se redressa, marchant autour du bureau, Blitzo baissant les yeux, vérifiant son agenda. Sans prévenir, le prince se baissa et prit son amant dans ses bras, déposant des bisous dans son cou.  
-Tu m’as… beaucoup manquer… Je regrette de n’avoir pas été à tes côtés, contre Valentino…!  
-… Bon… C’est vrai, c’était poche. Mais bon, entre lui ou ta femme, lequel est le plus effrayant?  
-Ma femme crie plus fort…! admit entre l’amusement et le découragement le puissant magicien, Blitzo frottant l’arrière de sa tête, les petits yeux rouges sur le front de Stolas se plissant de plaisir.  
-Pauvre gars… T’aurais besoin d’un remontant…  
-Oh, oui…! admit Stolas, gloussant.  
Il s’étonna que Blitzo sorte d’un tiroir une bouteille de fort, prenne quelques gorgées.  
Ce fut quand il l’embrassa à pleine bouche que Stolas plissa les yeux, appréciant l’idée, le goût, tout…!  
-Hummmmm! gémit-il, laissant ses mains caressés son amant.  
-Mouah! fit Blitzo en se séparant de son partenaire, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil. Bon… Tu m’appelleras pour me dire quand je peux faire un saut chez toi. Tu préviendras ta femme aussi!   
-Hum… Tu ne préfères pas lui faire la surprise? questionna Stolas, semblant gêné de lui amener une telle éventualité, faisant sourciller son partenaire.  
-… Tu sais quoi? commenta le lutin, croisant les bras, souriant effrontément. Discutes-en à Lucifer. C’est ton ami, non?  
-Le roi?! s’étrangla-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.  
-Ben oui…! S’il a été « si sage » pour conseiller ta femme, sûrement il en aura des bonnes à te dire…! Mais avec ta version de l’histoire…! Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de lui…! le provoqua Blitzo, tapotant sur son bureau.  
Stolas pinça le bec, se reculant, avant de paraître légèrement amusé.  
-Ma foi…! C’est vrai qu’il aime se mêler des affaires des autres…! Et nous sommes de vieilles, très vieilles connaissances…  
-Wah, t’as pas un millier d’année, j’espère…! grommela Blitzo, écarquillant les yeux, cela faisant rire Stolas.   
Il cessa en voyant son amant pâlir.  
-Non…! Quand même pas si vieux que ça…! Cela me rappelle un détail… Tu n’es pas un bâtard, ah-ha?  
-Pour sûr! assura Blitzo, croisant les jambes sur son bureau, l’oiseau en souriant d’avantage.  
-Et… Tes parents, ils sont marié depuis… 25 ans…?  
Blitzo se recourba et tapa son poing sur la table, avant de grogner.  
-… Je ne répondrais pas à cette question…! commenta-t-il, faisant simplement rire le prince, ouvrant la porte.  
-Tu es si adorable, Blitzy…! Mon jeune et preux chevalier…! Alors, je te contacte sous peu, d’accord?  
-Ouais, tu feras ça…! Ciao! commenta Blitzo, ne se levant pas de son bureau, Stolas referma la porte.  
Il quitta l’endroit en sifflotant, les lutins et la louve attendant avant de s’approchèrent du bureau, entrouvrant la porte.  
-… Alors? murmura Moxxie.  
-Il a demandé son livre? rajouta Loona.  
-HÉ! On l’a obtenu vraiment chèrement à kidnapper ce moineau ET combattre des bandits féroces!  
-OHHH! C’est pour mettre les choses au clair avec vous? Vous allez officiellement sortir ensemble…? questionna Millie, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Blitzo afficha un sourire mauvais.  
-Peut-être bien...!  
-Quoi? grommela Moxxie, écarquillant ses paupières, Blitzo se levant et sortit du bureau.  
-Allez, on a fait encore un super assassinat. Vous n’avez qu’à prendre le reste de la journée! Moi et Loona…!  
-Grrrr!  
-… JE vais garder le port…! se corrigea-t-il.  
-Sérieux, patron? demanda Millie, Blitzo hocha la tête et la lutin poussa un cri surexcité.   
Moxxie lui fit une liste des choses à vérifier sur un bloque-note avant que sa femme en l’entraîne à la sortie.  
Loona resta à côté de lui un moment avant de lui dire qu’elle allait voir un concert ce soir, de ne pas l’attendre à l’appart.  
-Oh? Wait! À quelle heure il finit, ton spectacle?! Pas après le couvre feu, jeune fille?  
-Argh! J’reviendrais à l’heure, compris?  
-Tu serais mieux, Loona! Sinon, je devrais mettre des sanctions!   
Il la salua et lui souhaita de bien s’amuser avant de fermer lentement la porte de leurs locaux. Une fois seul, il soupira.  
Malgré tout les meurtres qu’ils avaient en cours, Blitzo ressentait quand même un petit vide, à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait seul.   
Il avait l’envie irrémédiable d’aller filmer ses travailleurs. De veiller sur sa fille alors qu’elle allait affronter une marée de jeunes démons téméraires et se balancer sur le rythme de la musique. Ou d’avoir du sexe.  
Blitzo cligna des yeux avant de grogner, furieux.   
« Allons, soit un bon boss, pour une fois…! Laisse tes travailleurs s’amuser un peu… sans toi. Et laisse les choses aller pour Stolas. » 

Il fut presque fou de joie de réaliser qu’il avait un message sur sa boîte vocale sur son cell alors qu’il retournait chez lui. Pensant que c’était Loona, il stationna sur le côté pour l’écouter aussitôt.  
Il eut un sourire jaune quand il réalisa que c’était nul autre que Stolas, lui faisant une liste de tout ce qu’il voulait faire avec lui quand ils trouveraient un peu de temps pour se retrouver. Il s’en allait pour effacer le message, mais hésita. Il soupira, repartant le moteur et écoutant en grimaçant tout ces fantasmes.   
Rentrez chez lui, il texta Stolas, juste pour dire :  
« You’re such a pervert. »   
Stolas lui envoya presque aussitôt une petite ligne de bonhommes sourires, bonhomme clin d’œil, bonhomme envoyant des bisous.   
Blitzo lui envoya juste un bonhomme tirant la langue avant de se préparer un cup noodle et s’allumer la télé.   
Il se sentait un peu mieux de savoir que même si tout le monde faisait des choses sans lui, son prince restait en touche. Il serra un toutou cheval contre lui, laissant les images défilés sous ses yeux sans vraiment les voir.  
Il se rappelait de la douce sensation du bec de Stolas sur ses lèvres.   
Merde, il allait encore se masturber en pensant à ce sale oiseau…!   
Mais comment faire autrement quand un prince venait vous voir et vous suppliait de le reprendre?


	18. Chapitre 17 : Rendez-vous royal

Blitzo grimaça quand un portail se créa dans sa chambre à coucher, presque une semaine après la visite de Stolas au bureau. Ce dernier pénétra dans son intimité, souriant en coin en le voyant portant juste un T-shirt et un boxer avec des imprimés de petits poneys dessus.  
-Hé! Personne ne t’a apprit à frapper avant d’entrer? grogna Blitzo, prenant un oreiller pour se couvrir mais Stolas déplaça le coussin, grimpant à quatre pattes sur le lit.  
Blitzo se recula, ravalant sa salive, se demandant s’il était là pour essayer de partager ses lubies sexuelles, ici, chez lui.  
À pas une pièce de distance de la chambre de Loona…!  
Mais l’oiseau se contenta de murmurer à son oreille :  
-Bien que j’adore ta tenue, Blitzy, je crains que tu doives te changer pour notre hôte royale…  
-… Hein?  
-Lucifer nous attend…!  
-WHAT?! s’écria Blitzo, écarquillant les yeux.  
Ils changèrent pour devenir complètement rouge puis jaune avant de reprendre leur couleur normal, faisant glousser Stolas, s’assoyant finalement sur le lit, patient.  
-Wait. Quand j’ai dit que tu devrais en parler au roi… J’pensais pas qu’il voudrait me rencontrer!  
-Si j’ai bien compris… il souhaite te dire quelque chose… À toi, personnellement…! expliqua Stolas.  
Blitzo se glissa hors du lit, rampas et alla fouiller dans sa commode, en retirant un livre à la reliure noir. Le prince Goétie cligna des yeux avant d’ouvrir la bouche, reconnaissant une copie des saintes écritures de l’enfer.  
-Blitzo…! Tu es croyant?! demanda l’hibou, excité de voir une nouvelle facette de son amant, ce dernier s’interrompant dans sa prière.  
-Euh… Non! Ma mère l’est…! Et crois-moi, j’aurais besoin de tout mon courage pour faire face au « Big Boss »…! commenta-t-il, grimaçant, Stolas riant, amusé.  
-Juste ciel…! Ce n’est que Luci, allons…!  
-Parle pour toi! Sans ton « Luci », aucun Lutin n’existerait…! Sur Terre, les gens prient et craignent Dieu et autres divinités. ICI, LUCIFER EST NOTRE CRÉATEUR ET LE KING! Alors, n’essaie pas de-!  
Loona tapa dans son mur, grognant.  
-Ta gueule, Blitz! J’essaie d’écouter mon film pirater!  
Un silence plâna dans la chambre de Blitzo avant que le lutin soupire, mettant le livre dans l’élastique de son boxer, enlevant son T-Shirt et fouillant dans sa penderie.  
-Merde…! Si le roi nous attend, j’serais mieux d’être présentable? Trop habillé? Celui-là, trop décontract? demanda Blitzo en montrant des ensembles, Stolas souriant en coin.  
-Ahhh…! Comme j’aimerais que tu te mettes en quatre pour moi, Blitzy…!  
Le lutin se figea, avant de lui jeter un regard noir.  
-Quel idée de le laisser croire que j’étais dispo à le rencontrer? grogna l’assassin, son prince gloussant avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, d’un angle seulement possible pour un hibou.  
-Allons… Qui n’est pas disponible à rencontrer sa majesté…?  
-… Touché…! grommela Blitzo, se décidant à prendre seulement sa tenue de travail, ne voyant absolument rien d’autre de présentables ou qui ne faisait pas trop « tape à l’œil ».

Ils furent transporter en quelques enjambés dans le bureau de sa majesté, grâce à la magie de Stolas. Et…  
Blitzo ne savait pas à quoi à s’attendre mais il restait quand même décontenancé.  
La pièce était pompeuse mais moins effrayant qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. La moquette rouge vin, les murs marrons, le plafond rouge aux chandeliers dorés au centre. Des vitreries aux fenêtres symbolisant des pommes. Et enfin, un large bureau, installer derrière sa majesté Lucifer, habillé tout en blanc. Ses cheveux semblaient dorés et son sourire digne d’une pub de dentifrice, songea Blitzo.  
Étrangement, dès que le défunt ange ouvrit la bouche, le trac de Blitzo disparu.  
-Bonjours et bienvenue, Stolas, Blitzo…! Je mourrais d’envie de rencontrer le « fameux » héros d’Imp City. En passant, mon brave, un autographe pour ma copie de la gazette?  
Il présenta leur journal local, montrant lui et ses travailleurs devant une foule de lutin attaquant le tueur en série.  
-Oh oui! Quel noble exploit! renchérit Stolas, en pamoison.  
-Vous me flattez, votre majesté! commenta Blitzo, sortant un stylo et utilisant sa plus belle écriture. J’ignorais que vous vous intéressiez aux nouvelles de ma ville.  
-Allons, Blitzo, appelez-moi Luci! Et quel monarque indigne je ferais si je ne me soucierais pas du sort de mes plus humains résidents de l’enfer?  
-Mais… Nous n’avons rien d’humain! répliqua Blitzo, sourcillant, étonné de ce choix d’adjectif, mais Lucifer afficha un petit air coquin.  
-Oh ho ho! Mais vous naissez et mourrez ici, sans jamais espérer ou souhaitez voir le paradis! Juste pour ça, vous êtes des résidents modèles!  
Blitzo afficha une grimace, trouvant son observation biaisé par sa haine du paradis, avant de se reprendre.  
-Si c’est ainsi, Luci, j’apprécierais que vous m’appeliez Blitz. Le O est silencieux.  
-Oh! C’est bon à savoir! commenta le roi, avant d’approcher par magie deux sièges. J’vous en pris, assoyez-vous…! On en a pour un bon moment à discuter! Si vous avez du temps!  
-Absolument, Lucifer…! commenta Stolas, Blitzo s’assoyant, appréciant qu’il y aille un espace entre le siège et le dossier, sa queue sortant et venant caresser distraitement la moquette, assez douce, il en convenait.  
Il releva la tête pour écouter la conversation qu’échangeait le roi et le prince. Il réalisa d’après le ton de la conversation qu’ils avaient déjà une bonne alchimie. Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs affaires ensemble.  
-Octavia a déjà 17 ans…? Incroyable…! Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite! s’écria le souverain, souriant tristement, avant de prendre une photo d’une gamine, aussi blonde que lui sur son bureau. Ma Charlie était tout petite comme elle… 200 ans, et ce sont des p’tits bouts de femme…!  
-Charlie a toujours l’air si jeune et jovial…! Elle a le charme de ses parents, c’est divin…! commenta Stolas, le roi l’inspecta d’un œil enquisiteur.  
-Tu veux parler de ma fille sur un autre ton, Stolas? J’ai ouïe dire que tu étais infidèle à ta femme…!  
-Luci…! Voyons…! Je n’ai pas des vues sur Charlie, allons…! Et je ne suis que « récemment » infidèle…! affirma le prince, comme s’il s’en faisait une fierté.  
-Ce qui me revient à la raison de ma requête à te rencontrer, Blitz…! commenta le roi, se levant.  
Blitzo tourna sa tête en voyant le roi marcher pour être face à lui.  
-… Je te prierais de m’excuser…! commenta-t-il, Blitzo cligna des yeux, pensant que ses oreilles étaient défaillantes.  
-… Vous pouvez répéter, Luci?  
Lucifer gloussa, amusé, avant d’étirer sa main.  
-Je l’admets, c’était impardonnable de ma part de conspirer avec la femme de Stolas pour se débarrasser d’un quelconque amant. Et le fait qu’elle aille choisi un individu si extrêmiste…! Non seulement il n’a pas prit des mesures directement contre toi, mais il a en plus menacé la vie d’une innocente…! Valentino le paiera chèrement…! J’en fais le serment.  
-… Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire qu’il ne peut pas venir me chercher des noises?  
-… Tout à fait! Je lui ai déjà touché un mot, après ce vidéo… Excellent trailer, en passant! Je mourrais d’envie de voir tout ça sur grand écran…! assura sa majesté, l’œil brillant. La violence, la passion, la furie…! Mouah! Parfait! Et non seulement c’était beau, mais surtout de voir un simple lutin avoir le dessus sur un Overlord…! Il fallait une sacrée dose de courage et de folie, Blitz!  
Ce dernier plissa les yeux avant de se lever, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, étant assez proche du roi pour respirer son parfum.  
-Je tiens à corriger un détail… Pour un monarque qui dit apprécier et respecter les lutins, vous avez une étrange manière de le montrer.  
-Blitzy?! murmura Stolas, inquiet, le trouvant impudent envers sa majesté, Lucifer se prenant le menton, l’écoutant.  
Blitzo marcha sur la moquette, élaborant.  
-L’origine d’un individu ne décide pas ses limitations, ce qu’il peut ou ne peut pas faire! Vous êtes le meilleur exemple, Luci!  
Le roi se toucha la poitrine, surpris, Blitzo le pointa du centre de la pièce, fier de son coup.  
-Oui! Vous! Vous étiez littéralement un larbin de dieu, un ange bien droit et fidèle! Mais vous avez « décidé » de changer, de choisir votre avenir et d’agir non par obligation, par devoir, mais par désir, par votre libre arbitre! C’était bien plus brave et con que tout ce qu’on peut imaginer…! Et c’est pour cela aujourd’hui vous êtes le leader craint et respecter de l’enfer…! La raison pourquoi lutins et autres croyants lisent les saintes écritures de l’enfer…! Parce que si dieu existe, vous êtes notre anti-dieu bien aimé…! Et sans vous, nous n’existerions pas…! Alors, oui, je suis fier de sortir de la masse et de ne pas être qu’un « simple » lutin! Parce que je suis ce que je veux être! Et je juge que tous devrait être libre d’être n’importe quoi!  
Le roi sembla décontenancé, Stolas se couvrit le bec, mais souriant en coin.  
-… Seigneur… Tu t’es prit un sacré amant…! admit Lucifer envers son confrère.  
Il ébranla Blitzo en approchant et lui prenant les épaules, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Il est fantastique…! Tu l’as entendu me remettre à ma place?! Avec plein de charme et de véhémence? Il a même dit que ma rébellion contre dieu était de la connerie!  
-Et de la braverie…! commenta Stolas, gloussant, Blitzo se reculant, levant les mains.  
-Merde…! J’ai trop parlé…! Veuillez m’excuser! Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée…!  
-Du tout, Blitz, du tout…! commenta le roi, passant sa main dans son dos, le conduisant et le laissant reprendre son siège, observant le lutin tremblé, nerveux, pensant que le roi se moquait avant de se fâcher.  
Mais Lucifer regagna sa place derrière sa place, soupirant.  
-Seigneur…! Dire qu’il existe des gens avec tant d’esprit et de mordant…! C’est formidable…! Sérieusement, Blitz, c’est étonnant que tu ne sois pas plus connu…! Puis-je te proposer un poste dans mon business?  
-Quoi?! railla Blitzo, clignant des yeux, Stolas grimaçant, commençant à craindre que son confrère soit trop gourmant.  
-J’emploie rarement des lutins comme associé… Tu sortirais de la masse… Mais avec tes skills et ton esprit, tu pourrais très facilement te faire une place dans mes hommes de mains…!  
Blitzo se prit le visage, étonné et renversé de l’offre.  
Mais il eut le déclic.  
Il avait son groupe d’assassin qui marchait ultra bien.  
Il avait sa fille qu’il voulait avoir du temps.  
Et sans parler Stolas.  
Il l’observa attentivement, voyant l’hibou ravalé sa salive, suspendus à ses lèvres.  
Il ne ferait rien pour influencer sa décision. Mais il semblait effrayer qu’il monte dans une autre sphère, un autre monde et s’éloigne automatiquement de lui.  
Blitzo inspira profondément avant de secouer la tête, serrant les accoudoirs pour ne pas dévoiler son trac.  
-… C’est vraiment… une offre en or…! Et je suis honoré d’avoir pour vous éveillez tant de bienveillance…! Mais Luci, regardez-moi…! commenta Blitzo, se pointant avec ses index. Je ne suis pas l’employé de personne…! Je suis un sale égoïste sans vrai talent pour le leadership…! Mais je reste mon seul boss, et je bosse bien mes employés…! Alors, tant que mon business d’assassinat fonctionne, je n’ai pas de raison de chercher une autre situation! Mais vraiment, Luci, vous êtes un chic type! Si j’osais, j’vous demanderais autre chose…! Un truc tout simple, si petit, ni minuscule…!  
-Parle, Blitz! Je suis tout ouïe…! Comme Stolas, je suis charmé par ta franchise et ton bravado! Alors, fais-moi toutes les demandes les plus stupides et puérils qu’il soit!  
Blitzo ricana, se levant, Stolas semblant apaisé de son refus mais quand même nerveux, n’aimant pas que Lucifer compare ses sentiments pour son amant avec les siens.  
Il était déjà sûr et certain que personne ne pouvait aimer Blitzo autant que lui.  
Le lutin se pencha à l’oreille du roi, murmurant quelques paroles, Lucifer se prêtant au jeu, hochant la tête, faisant des « Ah ha? » et des « Ahhh! », énervant de plus en plus Stolas, serrant ses poings, ses iris apparaissant dans ses yeux rouges.  
-Blitzi! Pourquoi tant de secrets?! s’énerva-t-il enfin, se redressant, Blitzy s’éloignant alors du roi, prenant un air affecté.  
-Hé…! Le roi a offert d’écouter mes demandes puériles! Pas les tiennes! D’autant que s’il accepte, tu le sauras bien assez vite…! commenta Blitzo, avant de ramener son attention vers le roi.  
Et Stolas vit son amant faire la chose la plus choquante qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu à date.  
Le lutin fit des yeux de biches au roi en joignant ses mains. Le suppliant.  
Lucifer sembla réfléchir, laissant Blitzo garder la pause et Stolas exprimé un air blessé, vexé de ne pas avoir eu droit encore à ce genre d’expression.  
-… Ma foi… Ça peut tout à fait se faire, Blitz…! assura sa majesté.  
-Cool! Alors, on échange nos contacts pour savoir quand on le fait? demanda Blitzo, beaucoup trop décontracte d’un coup, Stolas essayant d’intervenir.  
-Blitzy! Hum-hum! fit-il, attirant l’attention de ses messieurs. Est-ce… vraiment nécessaire?  
-… Blitz a raison… Ce serait plus facile d’échanger nos données…, commenta simplement le roi, Stolas se retourna pour mordre un doigt, furieux.  
Quelle idée il avait eu de l’amener ici? Son homme était en très de se tomber aux pieds de Luci! Comme si ce dernier avait besoin de plus d’attention qu’il en avait déjà!  
Blitzo remarqua la tête de Stolas après avoir prit le téléphone de sa majesté et finit par lui prendre un de ses genoux, sourcillant.  
-Hé, Stolas, ça va? C’est pas le moment d’avoir un malaise…! J’dépends de toi pour rentrer chez moi…!  
L’attitude de l’oiseau changea en entendant ses petits mots magiques…  
« Je dépends de toi »  
Le prince devint aussitôt souriant et rayonnant, Lucifer mettant brièvement des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être ébloui.  
« Wah, it’s true, l’amour aveugle! » se dit-il, amusé, avant de toussoter.  
-Et donc, je pense que nous avons couvert tous les faits…!  
-Si jamais ma femme venait à me faire de la difficulté… Quand je lui exposerais notre plan de laisser Blitzo rester au manoir…! commenta Stolas, l’air un peu nerveux mais souriant, serrant Blitzo dans ses bras, ce dernier tentant de le repousser, mal à l’aise.  
-Ma foi, c’est simple…! Tu n’as qu’à me contacter et je ferais faire le message par Lilith que Blitzo est un lutin adorable et qu’elle pourrait gagner de l’adopter dans ses relations…! Bien sûr, je souhaiterais que ta femme accepte votre relation… Car le mariage est sacré, Stolas, et c’est à ta femme que tu dois rendre des comptes, compris?  
-Bien sûr, Luci…! soupira Stolas, légèrement ennuyé mais ne démentant rien.  
Blitzo cessa de se débattre. Il pouvait deviner le poids qui reposait sur les épaules de son amant et il sourcilla, un goût amer dans la bouche.  
-… Vous en faites pas…! commenta simplement le lutin, parlant pour se faire entendre des deux hommes. J’prévois être ultra charmant et chevaleresque…!  
-Ahhhh?! fit Stolas, rougissant, auriant souhaiter qu’il le soit, oui, mais avec lui.  
La tête de l’oiseau fit rire le roi, applaudissant.  
-Magnifique…! Mais je crois que dans l’heure, Stolas a d’avantage besoin de ton attention… N’est-ce pas?  
Stolas ne répondit pas mais saisit son amant par les épaules, un regard pesant et magnétique recouvrant Blitzo, ce dernier se sentant frémir.  
-… Okay? murmura-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Lucifer, le saluer une dernière fois et le remercier de lui avoir consacré un peu de temps.  
-C’était mon plaisir, Blitz…! Franchement, je n’aurais jamais imaginé que Stolas se trouve un lutin si brillant et… Comment vous dites, les jeunes…? Avec des grosses… couilles?  
-C’est sensiblement la bonne expression…! Mais c’est trop bizarre de t’entendre dire ce genre de propos, Luci…! commenta en toute franchise l’oiseau, avant qu’une petite série de tapes les alertent que l’attention de Lucifer était demander ailleurs.  
Comme pour mieux illustrer la chose, Lilith poussa le pan de la porte, tout sourire, portant une déshabillée noire très révélant.  
-Chéri…? Pourrais-je avoir un entretien avec toi? demanda-t-elle.  
Blitzo se cacha le visage dans le torse de son amant, ayant peur de passé pour un imbécile lubrique et qu’elle voit juste un lutin saigner du nez dans sa face.  
-J’arrive toute suite, ma colombe! Juste finir ma conversation avec mes amis…!  
-Tu devras nous présenter un de ses jours, Luci…! commenta Lilith, saluant Stolas d’un très léger hochement de tête avant de refermer la porte.  
Lucifer rougit, souriant effrontément alors que Blitzo ramenait son attention sur lui, une main sur le nez.  
-… Personnellement, il est simplement hors de doute… je n’ai pas la moindre raison d’être infidèle à ma femme…! gronda-t-il, Stolas affectant un air amusé, mais auriant bien défendu son point que Stella n’était pas Lilith.  
-Vous êtes un homme comblé…, marmonna simplement Blitzo, surprenant son amant mais faisant rire le roi.  
-Merci! C’est très aimable…! Mais après avoir vu ma reine dans ses plus beaux atours…, commença le roi, fermant les yeux.  
Quand il les rouvrit, deux brasiers y brûlaient, 6 ailes sortaient de son dos, deux cornes poussant sur son front, son aura démoniaque les écrasait, Blitzo renifla et serrant les dents.  
Il tremblait mais écartait ses bras devant Stolas, près à encaisser, ou tout du moins, faire semblant d’être près à encaisser toute attaque.  
-…VoUs DeVeZ mOuRiR…! commenta sa majesté d’une voix déformée.  
-… Tu blagues…! répondit simplement Stolas, mais s’étant dresser derrière son amant, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux flashant rouge, sa propre aura démoniaque venant confronter celle du roi.  
Blitzo eut un mal de crâne, se couvrant les oreilles, ayant des bourdonnements lui montant au cerveau, grimaçant.  
Heureusement, 2 secondes de ce petit affrontement, le roi redevint le gentil monarque tout mielleux et aimable, hochant la tête.  
-Sûr! Si je devais tuer tout homme ou femme posant yeux sur ma ravissante épouse avec des pensées lubriques, ce serait facilement 80% de l’enfer qui y passerait! … Mais cette femme est à moi!  
Il avait dit ses mots en dévisageant Blitzo, ce dernier hochant la tête, craignant qu’il puisse lire ses pensées et savoir qu’à une époque, ou plutôt, dans son esprit matcho et égoïste, il aspirait à coucher avec des démones de haut rang.  
Non pas pour des relations sérieuses, seulement pour goûter aux fruits défendus.  
À ses yeux, Stolas ne rentrait pas dans ses critères. Prince, riche, il restait trop proche de lui et trop un idiot pervers pour se comparer à des créatures comme Rosie ou Lilith.  
-Je pense que nous avons déjà trop abusé de ton temps…! commenta Stolas, prenant un air affecté mais ouvrant un portail d’une main, tenant l’épaule de son amant de l’autre.  
Le roi se radoucissant.  
-J’vous en pris…! Revenez me faire un petit coucou! Si tu fais un autre film ou passes dans la Gazette, Blitz, tu peux être sûr que je ne raterais pas cela! J’ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance!  
-J’vous en pris, Luci…! L’honneur était à moi…! Et merci de votre offre!  
Les deux amoureux furent quand même soulager une fois ayant quitter le bureau. Blitzo alla vomir dans sa corbeille de papier, encore trop secouer par l’affrontement démoniaque.  
Merde, aucune violence, rien, juste une projection de leurs forces véritables… et il tremblait comme une feuille morte…!  
Stolas lui massa le dos, soucieux, alors que Blitzo se débarrassait de son souper et dîner, se relevant, les yeux tirés et la bouche pâteuse.  
-Merde… C’était quoi ça?  
-Lucifer est peut-être un chic type… Il reste très protectif de sa famille…, commenta simplement Stolas.  
-C’est à Lilith de pas débarquer en petites dentelles… Mais merde, qu’est-ce qu’elle est sexy…! marmonna Blitzo, avant de réaliser deux choses.  
Il n’était pas dans sa chambre mais dans son bureau, dans sa firme d’assassin. Et Stolas le dévisageait avec un regard triste, ennuyé.  
-… Euh… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là…?  
Stolas ne répondit pas à sa question, enlevant son chapeau, ses yeux sur son front s’entrouvrant, faisant un doux faisceau de lumière dans la pièce sombre.  
-Cela me peine de te voir désirer qui que soit d’autre que moi, Blitzy…!  
-Hé! Tu peux pas dire que tu n’as pas un boner quand tu vois une démone si sexy que la femme de Lucifer, merde! grogna Blitzy, le pointant d’un index rageur, faisant sursauter son amant avant qu’il ne roucoule.  
-Ma foi, oui? À une époque, n’importe qui aurait pu satisfaire mes envies… Aujourd’hui, par contre, je m’intéresse d’avantage à un petit lutin… qui a sut me conquérir et gagner mon respect… Pourquoi désirais-je la femme d’un autre quand j’ai déjà un amant exceptionnel?  
Blitzo prit du temps à avaler le compliment. Mais quand il réalisa qu’il disait le trouver plus attirant que la reine de l’enfer, il devint encore plus rouge qu’avant, s’étouffant, se détournant.  
-Merde, Stolas…! Dis pas ce genre de connerie!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que j’vais…! J’vais finir par croire à tes balivernes! Connard…!  
Stolas se contenta de rire avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le soulevant pour qu’il s’assoie sur son bureau. Blitzo devina par le mouvement dans l’œil que son prince remuait sa queue, excité, en manque.  
-Tu m’as tellement manqué, Blitzy…!  
-… j’devine que tu veux qu’on se saute… alors que je t’ai dit qu’on devrait pas avoir de sexe ici?! grogna Blitzo, mais le repoussant juste pour la forme.  
Merde, il était peut-être encore secouer de la confrontation avec Lucifer, mais au final, tout c’était bien passé. Même super bien passé…! Et voir une femme aussi sexy, pour se faire dire qu’il allumait davantage son amant qu’elle. Okay, c’était un de meilleurs compliment qu’il avait reçu à date et s’il n’avait pas vomi les minutes précédentes, il serait peut-être déjà en très d’embrasser son partenaire.  
-Mais c’est après les heures de travail, Blitzy…! Ne me dit pas que tu n’en as pas envie…!  
-… Laisse-moi me rincer la bouche. Et ensuite, on le fera comme des bêtes…! gronda Blitzo, souriant en entendant son hibou émettre un petit cri aigu, surexcité.  
Ce serait une nuit dure à oublier…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture!  
> J'avais prévu un bonus, un truc tout simple...  
> ... mais sans commentaire, je retournerais pas écrire dans une histoire qui est déjà pas mal fini...!  
> Par contre, il y aurait sûrement une suite pour dévoiler la vie quotidienne de Blitzo a fréquenter de proche Stella. Guerre, drame et comédie seront aux rendez-vous! Sans parler l'évolution de la relation du prince et son lutin.  
> Si ça vous a plus, dites-le moi!  
> Si ça vous a déplus, vous pouvez aussi me le dire mais ça m'étonne que vous ayez fini l'histoire, alors!  
> Merci des views et des Kudos! Bonne journée!

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! Désolé du titre en anglais pour un texte français.  
> Ce projet est encore en cours et peut donc évoluer pour aller dans toute les directions.  
> Mais en résumé, il n'existe vraiment pas assez d'histoires à ma connaissance sur cette fandom en français.  
> J'espère que vous vous amuserez car malgré la note dramatique, j'essaierais de mettre beaucoup d'humour et de feeling.


End file.
